Eala
by Alyscia
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have an instant attraction from the first night he walks into her pub. The mob boss and the enforcer's daughter have more in common than they know. Danger is the name of the game, but they must be willing to sacrifice their love for their safety. Will their secrets stay hidden, or will they spill along with their blood?
1. Prologue

**Alright guys. I can't believe I am working on my third story already. I have prewritten five chapters as of now. I plan on posting every Thursday. If something happens I usually let people know through Facebook groups.**

 **I need to thank Lara, Meteoronamoonlessnight. She has been a rock to help me work through this.**

 **I have been using google translator to help me write Gaelic/Irish so if I did something wrong please let me know. Between Lara and I am trying really hard to keep it plausible but really its fiction so there has to be some leeway Lol.**

 **I was waiting till tomorrow to post but I just couldn't do it.**

 **Also have to thank HeartForTwilight Productions for the amazing banner to go along with the story.**

 **All translations are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Prologue**

 **BPOV**

Our moans and grunts echo in my quiet apartment. I can smell sex permeating the air, making me on edge as he pumps in and out of me. Our skin is slapping, the noise mixing in with our praises. My body rocks with the fourth orgasm of the night. I look up to see his face begin to scrunch up; I know he is about to follow me into bliss.

"Bella." He presses his forehead to mine as he stiffens on top of me.

A year, _a year_ and the chemistry is still unbelievable.

I remember how cocky he was when he first walked into my bar. He walked into my bar, and goddamn if he wasn't the most handsome fucker that had _ever_ walked into it.

He's easily 6'1", built, but not overly so, like the man standing next to him that could give the Hulk a run for his money. His hair was a mop of bronze and his green eyes were as bright as a cat's eyes on a hunt in the night.

I could tell he was packing; one in the back and one on the hip. The big guy was packing just in the back, the third man in the group was packing in the back, on his side, and his pant leg on his left.

You would think that I would be uncomfortable with it, but my dad raised me better. I was raised with, and trained with, guns and knives. He is the reason I opened the bar—for him, to honor his memory.

"What are you thinking about so hard, _taibhseach_?" He kisses down my neck.

I smile, loving when the Gaelic comes out. "Us, how we first met, _dathúil._ "

He chuckles, probably thinking back to it as well. " _Mo ghrá thú._ "

" _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin,_ " I reply, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. We both know what tonight is.

He doesn't want me dragged into his family business. He told me the story of how his mother died, and he blames the family business for it. Not that he doesn't love the life, but he wishes that some things could be different. He wishes _we_ could be different, that we could be together out in the open. But he won't risk me. Even though I tell him repeatedly that I can take care of myself.

Not that we ever thought we would end up in love. In the beginning it was an arrangement that grew into something that we don't regret, but our hearts will never be the same. Here we are, fingers playing with our Claddagh rings. We wear them on our right hands with the heart facing towards us, showing that we are in a relationship.

We're committed, but we can never move forward.

"You know I would risk the world to be with you." I lay on my stomach, leaning on my elbows to look at him.

"And you _are_ my world, which is why I'm not risking it. I can't live in a world without you. _Saol gan tú tá sé cosúil le oíche gan réaltaí._ "

I try not to melt into a puddle of goo with his words.

" _Ceart go leor._ " I'm not in the mood to continue this argument that we have had continuously over the last month since we almost risked being caught.

"How long do we have?" I find myself tucked into his side, running my fingers through his chest hair.

He kisses my head. "I probably should get dressed." His voice is void of any emotion.

I manage to pull myself away from Edward so we can put clothes on. I find a t-shirt and underwear and walk out to the kitchen to get something to drink. I turn around when I hear his shoes hit the kitchen floor. He has something in his hands that he seems to be focusing on.

"What do you have there?" I ask, while pointing to the object in his hands.

He looks up and meets my eyes. "It's a locket that's been passed down from generation to generation in my family." He sets it in my hand.

It's a silver chain, and the locket itself has Celtic knots with a green gem in the middle. "It's beautiful." My fingers trace the knots.

"I want you to have it."

My eyes fly to his. "Don't you want to keep it in the family?"

"It was given to me to give to my future wife. There won't be any woman that I will want to marry besides you."

I well up with tears. "Put it on me, please."

He takes it back from me. I pull my hair out of the way, and once it's clasped he kisses my neck.

And now we're facing each other. This is it, he has to leave, and I will probably never have this moment with him again.

With that weighing on both our minds, we begin to kiss passionately. When we part moments later, he brushes my hair back over my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to stop by the bar for a drink." A sob escapes out of me.

"Call me if you ever need me." He chokes back his own sob.

" _Mo ghrá thú_."

" _Mo ghrá thú_." He pecks my lips one last time and he leaves.

I let the sob break through that I've been holding in. I know we're doing this for a reason, but it doesn't mean I don't hate this. I hate that he's a mafia prince. I hate that his mother was killed because of that life. I want that life with him. I was made for it, I was made for _him_. But I know that he won't be able to do what he needs to if he has to worry about his enemies knowing about me and using it to hurt him.

After what feels like hours I manage to get into the shower, crying more when the memories flood through of the times we spent in it.

I go to bed as the sun shines through my curtains. His side of the bed is cold.

It hasn't been two hours, and the hole in my heart is wide; I miss him.

'

 **Translations:**

 _taibhseach~_ gorgeous

 _dathúil_ ~ handsome

 _Mo ghrá thú_ ~ I love you

 _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin_ ~ I'm really in love with you too

 _Saol gan tú tá sé cosúil le oíche gan réaltaí_ ~ Life without you is like a night without stars

 _Ceart go leor_ ~ okay

XOXOXO

The next chapter we are going to begin with how they met. Please bare with me. If you have read my stories I like to build things up or try to anyway lol. Let me know what you are thinking :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A Woman of Conviction is up for top ten completed fic please go vote** **? Even if its not for me there are some great stories**

 **/2017/12/02/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-november-2017/**

 **The response from the chapter was amazing I hope I keep up the expectations. I huge thank you to Lara, meteoronamoonlessnight, for making this readable and dealing with me. She awesome** **?** **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

 **One Year Earlier**

My manager, Angela, was a few years older than me with dirty blonde hair that she always braided before coming in to work. She'd been with me since the beginning, believing in me when many thought I would fail. She tapped my shoulder while I was stocking the bar. I looked up at her and she tilted her head to the door of my establishment.

There stood an unbelievably good-looking man. He strolled in with such confidence it was almost cocky. His hair was unkempt and bronze as the lights hit it. He was wearing a blue suit jacket and pants with a white dress shirt and expensive shoes. As I watched him, I could make out the weapons he was armed with; the men with him were also armed.

He just screamed _dangerous_ and my panties already needed changing. His eyes met mine as they roamed around the bar. His staring almost put me into a trance.

I played ignorant to his display. I didn't want to be one of those girls that just threw themselves at him.

After a couple hours he wound up with me as his bartender. " _Go hálainn_ , can I get a Jameson and soda?"

Not saying anything, I got him his drink and ignored the fact he used my dad's native language. I slid him his drink and he grasped my hand.

" _Álainn, álainn. Tá tú ag dul a screamadh mo ainm mar a thagann tú níos déanaí._ " His sultry voice would probably make any girl swoon, especially with his accent. But knowing what he just said to me, I am more disgusted than turned on.

I smiled and leaned in. " _Scriosfaidh tú mo ainm nuair a thugann mé do bhailí leat_." His eyes widened at my threat. "Not so smooth when a woman knows what you're saying, are you?" I growled, not waiting for an answer. I walked away and tended to other customers, ignoring him the rest of the night.

He wasn't taking my rejection very well, trying everything to get my attention. Dancing with other girls but keeping his eyes on me, trying to get me to serve him. I eventually got tired of the game and went to my office to do some paperwork.

I kept an eye on the security monitors set up in my office to make sure everything was still running up to my standards. I watched my bartenders smile and tend to customers. I know my employees feel safe working for me. I hired veterans for bodyguards, and I kept a shotgun behind the bar. I also paid for any of them to take self-defense classes if they wanted to.

Before I knew it, Angela knocked on my door and told me she locked everything up but the back door once closing time came.

"Thanks, Angela, see you tomorrow evening." I smiled, stacking my papers and grabbing my G42 .380 and sliding it in my side holster. I picked up the picture of me and my dad that I kept on my desk. I was no older than fourteen; my dad was smiling, looking away from the camera I had shoved in our face. He was sporting a military-style hair cut with a porn stash on his lip. "Well, Dad, today marks two years since I've opened the bar. We're doing pretty good; we're in the black, and we're getting requests for bands to play here." I kissed the picture and set it back down.

 _Eala_ is my pride and joy. It's a laid-back bar with live bands playing every Saturday night. It took me two years fighting to get the permits and to get approved to buy this location. The banks didn't think a young woman like me could run a successful business. The bar was a dream of my dad's; Charlie. He always talked about running a bar when he retired. Retire from what, I was never sure. I knew it was something dangerous, because he would leave for days at a time, putting the house on lockdown. And when he was home he was teaching me to fight, to shoot, and to survive.

I don't know anything about my mom. My dad never spoke of her, and after he was murdered I found a single picture of her and my dad and me, and she was the one holding me. On the back of the picture it said, _Renée, me, and Isabella._

I sighed, closing and locking the office door. I walked into the main bar area making sure everything was clean and shut down for the night. I was doing a wipe down when I heard the back door open. I pulled my gun out of my holster, bringing it up and aiming it in the direction of the sound.

The cocky god-like creature from earlier leaned against one of the pillars near the back entrance. He put his hands up. "I'm not here to rob you, or harm you in anyway."

I lowered my gun, but kept it out. "Then why are you here?"

He pushed off the pillar and walked towards me, unbuttoning his jacket. "I just wanted to apologize for my comment I made towards you. I shouldn't have been so crass."

I barked out a humorless laugh, putting my gun back in its holster. "You're only sorry because I understood you, stud." I grabbed a bottle of Blackbush and two glasses.

He pulled a stool out and sat on it. "Maybe," he answered me with a half-smirk.

I returned a smirk of my own before I poured the whiskey and handed him one of the glasses. "Let's be honest here, you came after hours hoping that if you gave some pretend heartfelt apology you would wind up balls deep inside me." I downed my drink in a gulp, slamming the glass back down and licking my lips, savoring the taste.

He shook his head with a smile. "You can't blame a guy for trying to woo a gorgeous woman into bed." He downed his own drink in a single swallow.

I looked him over; why should I deny myself something so fine? I walked around the bar and took his jacket in a handful, pulling him close to me and kissing him hard. My other hand dove into his hair and pulled him closer. His hands found my ass and squeezed it closer to him, and I hitched my legs around his waist. I could feel his erection pressed against my core and his piece against my thigh.

We finally came up for air. "How is the owner going to feel about you getting fucked in their bar?" His breathing was ragged as he kissed down my jaw.

I lifted my chin, exposing my neck for him. "Good thing you're about to fuck the owner, then."

He continued to kiss and nip down my neck while I ground against him. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable," he growled into my skin.

"Yeah," I agreed and slid off him. "My apartment is upstairs." I walked to the back door and locked it, taking a hidden staircase in the stockroom up to my apartment. The whole time, we struggled to keep our hands off each other.

My door shut, and our clothes started to come off. We set our guns on the counter and attacked each other's mouths, our hands gripping and groping until I found myself with my legs around his waist again.

"Bedroom," he managed between kisses.

"Door on the left," I answered as I licked at his collar bone.

We crashed the door open and landed on my bed with a soft thud.

"What I am going to be screaming when I cum?" I mocked his words from earlier.

"Edward," he murmured as he kissed his way to the promise land.

"Bella," I managed to tell him before he nipped my clit. My hips bucked and I felt his hand press them back down and hold them there. My eyes were closed, just feeling him play me like an instrument, and a tightening sensation deep in my core came over me quickly.

"Yes, yes!" I chanted as the organism ripped through me.

Before I could really ride the tidal wave, he slammed into me. "God, you feel so good, _leanbh_." He thrust hard, hitting me deep, making me moan louder than I had ever done before. He kept pace, hitting my spot over and over and building me up again. "Touch yourself, I'm not going to last much longer," he grit out through his teeth.

I reached down to my overly sensitive nub and began to rub back and forth, intensifying the feeling in my lower abdomen. "Oh, god, Edward!" I yelled out as the orgasm rocked through me so hard that I saw colors.

"Bella!" was all he managed as he fell on top of me. I could feel him twitch inside me. It took him a full minute to move, not that it bothered me. I was in a state of bliss and didn't care.

Edward finally rolled off and I missed the warmth; I felt empty yet sated. I hummed in contentment. I began to climb out of bed to find something to throw on when I felt a strong hand grab me, pulling me back on the bed.

"I'm not done with you, Bella, I've had all night to think about the things I want to do with you."

 ** _~Eala~_**

The sun was blinding me, and I felt a wonderful ache all over my body.

He left just before dawn, saying _thanks for a good time_. I laughed and waved him off.

I started my day with a shower and then coffee. I booted up my laptop so I could get started with payroll and bills. I remembered watching my dad doing this. He taught me to pay bills and create a budget so that I would know how to do it when I was on my own.

It's what we were doing when the alarms around the house started to go off, and he yelled for me to go hide.

 _I ran up the stairs into a pocket in the wall; it was impossible to spot unless you actually knew it was there. I pulled out the new gun that Dad had gotten me, readying myself._

 _I heard yelling. "Where is it?" a man asked my dad._

 _I peeked just a little to see if I could see anything. I saw my dad with his hands behind his back, two guns on him and a tall, thin-looking man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail._

 _"_ _You'll never get it. It's gone." My dad laughed._

 _I felt tears falling but I couldn't make a sound._

 _One of the men hit Dad across the face with the gun._

 _Dad spit out blood. "You might as well kill me."_

The knock on my door brings me back to the present. It's Angela.

"Hi, Bella, I noticed you forgot the deposit. I thought I should let you know I'm going to do that." I love Angela.

"Yes, thank you. I did get caught up in something. Just bring me the deposit slip when you're done."

She nodded her head, giving me a knowing smirk.

"You totally told that guy I was in, didn't you?" I raised my brow at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked out. I laughed and shut my door.

 **Translations:**

 _Go hálainn~_ beautiful

 _Álainn, álainn. Tá tú ag dul a screamadh mo ainm mar a thagann tú níos déanaí_ ~ Beautiful, beautiful. You are going to scream my name as you come later.

 _Scriosfaidh tú mo ainm nuair a thugann mé do bhailí leat._ ~ You will scream my name when I feed your balls to you.

 _Leanbh~_ baby

XOXOXOXO

 **Alright guys I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.**

 **Again, go vote for the top ten, also check out Pay it Forward blog lots of good recs and there is a fun Card contest going on. Join the group WinterWard Card Contest. Also, there is a contest happening in January from TwifandomNews it's a The PostSecret Prompt Contest Redux! The prompts are on the Facebook group and soon will be up on the website and if you are on twitter we are slowly posting some on there just follow me tfnreporteralp or twifandomnewsw. I hope to see some you guys join the Facebook groups.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so happy with the responses so far. And for the guest review that says I need a beta and something else. I do have a beta and she is amazing. And for the other reviewer that said you couldn't read my story because the Banner was off putting. Yeah well your special my banner rocks ass.**

 **Thank you Meteoronamoonlessnight for making my story better and readable for the masses.**

 **Translations are at the bottom. I like to keep doing that because I think it messes up the flow of the sentence if I put translations in the sentence after.**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

The bar was crazy with customers. It was Saturday night, two weeks since my one-night stand. It has been driving me crazy because I wanted to ride him again. _I didn't need this crap_ , I berated myself for even wanting another ride.

The music flowed from the band, getting everybody up and moving, which meant they'd drink more. Unfortunately, it also tended to mean more roughhousing. That meant I was on the floor watching the customers, so I could keep all the patrons safe.

I felt a pair of hands on my hips, the buzz that followed telling me who it was.

" _Tá tú chomh fucking taibhseach,_ " he whispered in my ear as he nibbled my earlobe.

I found myself leaning into him and enjoying the feeling. "What, you want a repeat performance?" I lowered my voice, hoping it sounded sexy.

"Fuck, yes, I do." His lips moved to the base of my neck.

I hissed. "You'll have to come back when I close up." I pushed off of him and looked back, giving him a wink that he returned with a devilish smirk. _I am in so much trouble._

I ignored the hunger I'd developed since he first showed up. Edward was with the same group of men, and this time he stayed seated enjoying the music and apparently watching me, because every time I looked up his eyes were on me.

Angela was busing some tables when I walked over to her. "Ang, am I a whore?"

She whipped her head up to squint at me. "Why on earth are you asking me that?" She looked completely perplexed.

I sighed and grabbed a glass from the table. "The guy from two weeks ago. Had a fan-fuck-tasic night. Took three days to walk right." I looked back at her and she had the biggest smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we didn't exchange numbers, no plans for further nights, and now here he is, and I want it. Fuck, do I want it. _Cad atá cearr liomsa_?"

"First, you know I don't understand you when you start speaking that shit. Two, there is nothing wrong with it. For Christ's sake, you never date; the last time you were laid was what, eight months ago? So, if he wants you again, fucking go for it. Use protection and have fun." She winked and walked off before I could react.

I finished up the table and continued walking around the bar helping my bartenders and waitresses. I also made sure my bouncers were on top of their game.

I was eighteen when I started to apply for business loans and tried to get the ball rolling. On my twentieth birthday I finally got the call saying I was approved. The liquor license was the trickiest part because I wasn't even legal to drink myself. That is where Angela came in and saved the day. I was looking for managers to help me get things even more off the ground and she came in as the first interview. I told her the situation that I was currently in and she told me what should be done step by step. I didn't interview anyone else; I hired her on the spot. Three months later I had the staff I wanted, and we opened the doors. I have lived and breathed this place ever since. Angela always said it wasn't healthy, and at least once a month she dragged me out to have what she called fun, a concept that was very much lost on me.

I grew up with rules and watching my back; it was all I'd ever known. Once those men left the house, I did what my dad told me to do. I grabbed my go-bag and his. I continued my online schooling and worked as best as I could with weapons training. I never returned to the house. I know everything was left to me; my father made sure I was taken care of. I just couldn't face what was waiting for me there.

Coming back from daydreaming, I noticed the time. I made a point of yelling last call at one a.m. to give everyone an hour to clear their tabs and get out.

Edward walked up with his card. "When should I come by?" It should've been illegal, how sexy he sounded.

"There's a door just left of the back entrance that leads up to my apartment. Show up after three." I swiped his card and handed it back to him. His eyes were dilated and sweeping over me, and I watched his tongue pop out and lick his bottom lip. God, I fucking missed that tongue.

"I'll see you later, _taibhseach_." Edward winked at me. I closed my eyes and tried to shake away the desire that engulfed my body.

I counted down the registers and wiped everything down, putting the deposit in my safe and promising myself I would do it in the morning. I felt my heart racing with anticipation as I locked the bar doors and headed to my apartment. I looked at my phone, checking the time: two forty-five.

I went to the bathroom to freshen myself up a bit, and to try to calm my nerves. I had never pre-planned to have sex. Should I put something sexy on?

I flipped my hair, and started chewing my nails. Did I greet him? Offer him something to drink? Maybe I just pulled him to me and kissed him like I did the last time. _Fuck_!

Wrapped up in my head as I was, the knock on the door startled me. "Hold on!" I managed to say as I tried to calm my racing heart.

I opened my door and tried not to moan at the sight of him. He was wearing a black button up with dark jeans that hung low on his hips. His eyes were dark and drinking me in as I did with him.

Edward walked in and shut the door without taking his eyes off me. I couldn't take mine off him as he stalked me until I was cornered against a wall. He grabbed my hips roughly, pulling me into him. I couldn't help but gasp and moan at his actions.

His lips were mere centimeters away, his breath hitting my face, hinting of whiskey and smoke. "How badly do you want this, _álainn_?"His voice was deep and commanding, causing me to soak my panties.

Not wanting to give in so easily, I tried to maintain some dignity. "If you're just going to tease me, you know where the door is."

He growled and slammed me into the wall, grinding himself into me. "Does that feel like teasing?"

Before I could answer, his tongue invaded my mouth while his hands brought mine up above my head. One hand held them tightly there while the other moved to grope my breast roughly. I moaned in his mouth. He pulled away, and I tried catching my breath, but his lips moved to my neck as he kissed and licked. I found myself grinding into him like a bitch in heat. He let go of my hands, which went straight to his cock, rubbing it through his jeans.

He grunted. "I'm fucking you against this wall." His hand went straight to pulling my shorts down as I worked on his jeans, pushing them down after unbuttoning them.

He used his teeth to rip open the condom he pulled from his pocket and quickly put it on. He grabbed my ass, making me wrap my legs around him just before he slammed into me. I screamed out as he continued to slam into me, hitting the spot that tightened my belly over and over.

"You like this don't you, you fucking you love this," he growled in my ear before biting down on my neck.

"God, fuck yes," I moaned as he continued to hit just the right spot.

"Not God, _leanbh_. _Edward_." He began to pump faster. "Come, _now!_ " he growled.

I screamed as I fell off the edge into pure bliss. I heard Edward cuss, following me into ecstasy. We collapsed on the floor trying to catch our breath. I felt Edward adjust himself and then get up, I assumed to throw the condom away. But then I felt his hands underneath me, cradling me in his arms and carrying me back to my room.

He set me down on the bed then spread my legs open exposing me to him. His tongue flicked my bud.

"Unh!" I moan loudly at the sensation.

He continued to work my bundle of nerves and then he added two fingers, pumping them in and out. The coil in my stomach was beginning to clench tightly as he worked my pussy.

" _Come_!" he growled in a dominant voice and it pushed me over. I knew I screamed incoherently as I came for him. He peppered kisses along my abdomen as I came down.

"Fuck, _leanbh_ , I'm taking you again." He flipped me to my stomach, making me get on all fours. I could feel myself vibrate with anticipation.

I felt his hands on my cheeks, kneading them. They left, causing me to whimper. But the sound of the wrapper tearing had me moaning in anticipation.

His chest lowered to my back and he inhaled a breath. "I've been thinking about you so much since our last in counter."

He straightened up and slammed into me, hitting deep inside me causing me to cry out in pleasure. "Jesus, this gets better every time I fuck you," he groaned as he began to thrust into me harder and faster.

I could feel a third orgasm building up fast and I didn't recognize any of the sounds coming out of me. I heard him grunting, " _Leanbh_ , you better come because I can't last much longer in your sweet pussy."

Hearing him say that threw me into pure ecstasy.

We collapsed on my bed; I just felt so spent. Exhaustion took over and my eyes closed. I couldn't have been sleeping too long, because I woke up to strong arms wrapping around me. I jumped up, grabbing the first thing I could use for a weapon, which was my switch blade. I pressed it to the offending person's throat.

"Fuck!" Edward grit out, trying not to move his Adam's apple.

Pulling the knife away, I closed my eyes. "Sorry, not used to someone in my bed when I wake up."

He cleared his throat. "I don't know if I should be scared or just fuck you again."

I laughed, falling back onto my bed. "I'm surprised you're still here." I turned my head and looked at him. He was still naked, his hair wild from sex, a five o'clock shadow lining his sharp jaw.

"I dozed for a bit, that last round really wore me out, but I really should be going." He looked a little worried as he got up, pulling his boxers on and allowing me to ogle his ass; his firm, delicious looking ass.

"Okay." I got up myself, grabbing a shirt and slipping some panties on. Feeling hungry, I went to the kitchen and got stuff out for a sandwich. I was adding the meat when I felt his eyes on me. I looked up at furrowed eyebrows as he watched me.

"You want one?" I pointed to my sandwich as I asked him.

He snorted. "No. I'm just surprised. _You_ surprise me, _leanbh_."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is that?" I asked curiously as I finished making my sandwich.

"Most women want my number, want to know when we're seeing each other again. You just don't seem to fucking care." He came closer; his shirt was open, exposing his chiseled chest, including a six pack with a happy trail disappearing beneath his low-hanging pants.

I tried not to eye fuck him too much; after all, I wanted to be able to walk tomorrow. "Okay," I answered slowly, waiting for a point.

His eyes darkened. "I think maybe I'll come back for thirds next week." He closed in on me, trapping me against my counter.

"I live at work, you know where to find me if you're interested." I shrugged my shoulders. As much as I felt this thrill that he might come back, another part of me knew that it was casual and I shouldn't get attached.

He smirked and walked out the door without looking back.

I got up early afternoon, taking a shower and then starting my routine of running five miles, hitting up the shooting range, and then sparring with some guys at my gym. I usually did this three times a week to keep up with what my dad raised me to do.

 _"_ _Get up, Isabella!" I hear my father shout from my door._

 _I know that it's five am and it's time for the five-mile run, obstacle course, and then weapons training, before I get on the computer for the rest of my school work._

 _I get up and dress in my allotted two minutes, and then I'm at the bottom of the stairs and ready for my father._

 _Charlie looks me up and down and smiles. "Today I'm going to show you something out on our run."_

 _I nod and smile back._

I sighed, washing the day off of me. I started to list what I needed to do for the bar and what bands I wanted to talk to for the following weekend. No need for me to worry about whether Edward would come back to me.

 _Tá tú chomh fucking taibhseach_ ~ you are so fucking gorgeous

 _Cad atá cearr liomsa_? ~ What's wrong with me?

 _Taibhseach_ ~gorgeous

 _álainn_ ~ beautiful

 _leanbh_ ~ baby

 **XOXOXOX**

 **I know its seems like it's all about sex. But I promise it's going places other than lemons :)**

 **A Woman of Conviction is up for the top ten completed fics for November please go vote even if it's not my story you should vote because there are some amazing stories on there. 2017 /12 /02 /vote -fo r-you r-top- ten-completed -fics -november- 2017/**

 **Also there is a cool contest happening on Pay it Forward. Its a Winterward Card Contest you have to go check it out.**

 **Coming January first TwifandomNews is hosting a Pick-a-Prompt contest The Prompts are in the TwifandomNew group please come check it out.**

 **I have also began my own group on facebook called Alycia's Fics. I will be posting teasers and updates there. Fun pictures** **also :) Hope you come join us.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The love for this story already means so much to me. I have to give love to Meteoronamoonlessnight for her amazing skills to make this better and readable.**

 **To the guest reviewer who is give the story a shot despite their aversion to the Edwards hair in the banner thank you. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

 **I try really hard to reply to everyone if I missed you I am sorry.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

My hips moved to the rhythm of the beat vibrating the floor of Twilight. Angela was in front of me with her hands rubbing down her body, trying to get the attention of a guy at the bar. I was just dancing to get rid of the anger from last night; I really needed to let go. The alcohol lowered my inhibitions and normally controlling nature. I didn't usually let loose like this with Angela, hell, I didn't even dress up like I was. I was in a black flowing mini skirt and black tank top and flats, because I refused to wear heels.

For the past three months Edward and I had been having twice a week sexcapades. Little by little we started talking about ourselves; actually, he would ask me about myself and I would answer. He asked about where I grew up, my full name, and how I came to own a bar. I answered all of them without hesitation. But last night I thought, hell, why not ask his last name and what he does for a living.

 _"_ _So you know all these things about me, but I don't know your last name, what do you do for a living, anything like that." I smiled, leaning on the counter and trying to be flirty._

 _A shadow crossed his features; his eyes narrowed. "That's because you are_ not _my girl, táimid ag fucking díreach."_

 _I blanched at his harshness. "Tá tú ceart, faigh an fuck amach!"_

He stormed out, saying nothing. I hated that I'd grown attached to him, but God, he knew how to work me, just as much as I could work him. Everything seemed to click between us. But I should have kept to my motto, I should have never let it go on so long. We never even exchanged numbers.

I felt a hand firmly grab my hips, pulling me into a rock-hard chest. It wasn't the hands I wanted to feel, but it felt good to let go and just go with the flow.

Angela grabbed my hands and pulled me away from my dance partner. "I'm ready for a drink," she giggled, dragging me to the bar right next to the suited guy that she wanted to get with.

We ordered drinks and Angela started to work her magic on the guy. I found myself looking around as I sipped on my drink when I felt someone staring at me. I slowly swept my eyes around the room, my gaze landing on the VIP section. There he stood, brooding, his hand gripping the railing and glaring at me.

I couldn't help but feel vindictive. I winked up at him and went back to the dance floor, knowing Angela was doing just fine on her own. I continued to dance and sip on my drink, finding myself sandwiched between two guys with roaming hands. I chuckled when one of them felt my gun tucked under my skirt and yanked his hand away. I could feel Edward's eyes on me; I couldn't help but stir him up by grinding myself against the men around me. I kept my eyes on Angela, who had moved to the dance floor with suit guy and they seemed to connect well.

Suddenly, a rough hand yanked me away from my dance partners. The electricity that ran up my arm told me exactly who it was. My eyes met with green fury.

I looked him over, his sharp jaw line clenched and eyes narrowed at me. I didn't want to waver even if I really wanted to jump him, or hit him. "You made me spill my drink." I took a sip of the fruity deliciousness and kept my eyes on his.

The pressure increased slightly on my wrist, and I narrowed my eyes on him as a warning. He let go and I walked away to find Angela dancing. I walked up and leaned into her ear.

"Are you good, because I'm going to leave." I all but shouted into her ear to make sure she could hear me over the music.

She smiled wide and nodded her head.

"Call me so I know you're okay, I don't want to have to hunt anyone down." I raised my brow at her.

She rolled her eyes at me but still nodded her head. Checking my surroundings, I saw Edward was still by the bar looking around. Before he spotted me, I set my drink down and slipped out the side door leading to an alleyway. I brushed my hair to the side, thanking God it was a warm August night as I walked myself to the main road so I could hail a cab.

The hair on my neck began to rise; acting on instinct, I grabbed my Glock 20 gen4 from my thigh and before they knew what I was doing I pointed it at them.

"What the fuck, Edward," I growled as he narrowed his eyes on the gun pointed to his head.

"What the fuck were you doing at my club? You fucking checking up on me?" He came closer to me, his body shaking with rage.

I kept my gun high and aimed between his eyes. "My friend asked me to go dancing with her. I said yes. I needed to let go for a bit. I have no clue who the fuck you are. Nor did I know this was your place."

I lowered my gun, shaking my head, trying to rid the fuzz from the alcohol. I heard him step closer to me, concern on his face. "Are you okay, _leanbh?"_

I snorted, holstering my Glock back on my leg. "What does it matter to you, Edward?" I didn't wait for his answer. I walked away and hailed a cab to go home.

I walked into my apartment and started to strip down to nothing but my bra, underwear, and gun. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and some aspirin. I leaned against the counter, looking around my apartment and taking note of where I had different things hidden.

I took a sip of my water and just relaxed for minute, until the pounding at my door. "Fock!" I cursed, looking through the peephole and seeing Edward. Smirking, I opened the door in just my panties and gun.

Edward's eyes widened for just a second before they dilated. "Expecting me?" His voice was liquid sex.

As much as it turned me on, I wasn't going to do this anymore. I snorted, "No, I was relaxing." I turned away from him, walking back to the kitchen. I heard the door close and his heavy footfalls behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I leaned against the counter. I turned and looked him up and down in a leather jacket, black cotton shirt, and black slacks. He looked like he was trying to be one with the night.

He eyes were still drinking me in, his tongue slipping out and tracing his bottom lip. His eyes finally met mine. I quirked my brow.

"I can't focking think straight when you're looking like a walking wet dream," he growled. I looked down to see his prominent erection straining against his pants.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I can toss a shirt on." I walked away, but I felt his hand skim my hip as I walked by him. I didn't stop because I was _not_ giving in to him. I was not some needy woman that would bend to his will.

I grabbed a long tee and tossed it on, walking back out to find Edward pacing back and forth. I watched his long fingers tear through his copper hair. His jaw was tight, his lips compressed.

"Edward," I said to get his attention.

He snorted. "That's not much better."

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell do you want, Edward?"

His shoulders sagged. "I want to talk, Bella."

I raised my brow. "Then talk."

He ran his fingers roughly through his hair again, looking around. "Can we sit?"

I nodded, sitting on the couch and curling my feet underneath me. He sat on the other side, leaning forward on his knees.

"My name is Edward Cullen. My family runs the Irish mob, and I'm next in line to be the boss."

 **Translations**

 _táimid ag fucking díreach~_ we're just fucking

 _Tá tú ceart, faigh an fuck amach~_ You're right, get the fuck out

 _Leanbh~_ __baby

 **XXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. I am so excited for you guys to read that!**

 **Starting January 1st Twifandomnews is host its first contest. Pick-a-Prompt Contest. The prompts are in our group on facebook please come join!**

 **I have also started my own group to post teasers to stories and what not. Its called Alyscia's Fics.**

 **(www) 800511350157709**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I good New year to come.**

 **My MIL had past Christmas Mourning. My Husband has been a wreck to his own right of course. And because** **she was just as much as my mom I haven't** **been all here. I almost forgot today was thursday till my amazing Beta uploaded** **her story Seismic** **Shift.**

 **I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. And I hope this chapter answers some questions on why Edward "can't" marry.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 4**  
 **EPOV**

Burnt skin permeated the air as the cigarette in my hand burned the _leathcheann_ skin. He screamed in agony. Throwing his head back, he almost tipped over the chair he was tied to.

"Why the hell were you on my dock?" I grit out between my teeth.

I just wanted to be done with this, so I could go and be with my Bella.

Bella; she was something else. Mahogany hair cascading down her back, chocolate eyes that pierced your fucking soul. She never did what I expected. When she fucking called me out in Gaelic, I knew I had to have her. And _Dia,_ she was so good; nothing was better than her sweet pussy, except maybe her mouth. She was smart, and she didn't take shit. She handled herself with such confidence; I'd never met a woman like her.

The first time in my life I found someone worthy of the title of my wife.

Something I could never actually have.

I stared at the intruder, sweat pouring out of him, his lip busted and burn marks in several spots. I nodded my head for Emmett to hit him again.

"What were you doing on my dock?" My patience was wearing thin. If we didn't need answers, he would have already been dead and cut up.

"Volturi sent me."

" _Chuir Volturi leat?_ "

He vigorously nodded his head.

My mouth curved up, _finally_ I was getting somewhere with him. "Why?"

"To see what you and your dad are up to. Find out about your ship schedules and try to negotiate with them to buy out from under you," he wheezed out.

I pulled my nine and shot him between the eyes. I looked over to Emmett. " _Glan seo suas._ "

Emmett was my younger brother by four years, and Jasper by five. Not that we had the same mom. I lit a cigarette and watched the smoke dissipate in the air.

" _Edward, come down here please," I hear my ma yell for me. I run to the steps and slowly take them downstairs. I have to walk slow on steps because my da said I could get hurt if I run down them._

 _I see my mammy at the bottom of the step smiling at me. My ma never smiles, so this must be so good._

" _Yes, Mammy," I answer as I stand on the last step._

" _I love you so much my little man," she coos to me._

 _Before I can reply I hear a popping sound like when my daddy takes me to shoot with him. And then my ma falls to the ground. I see a guy with a mask on his face with a gun pointed at me. Da says I should never have a gun pointed at me._

 _The big scary guy mutters something then runs away._

I remembered my Da showing up not too long after that. It was a month later he showed with Esme and my two brothers. I blamed Da for my ma's death; he should have been protecting her. He knew what this life could do, what our enemies could fucking do.

Mama Esme was a great ma. She loved me just like Emmett and Jasper. I was hers even if she didn't give birth to me. My birth ma didn't even care for me as Mama Esme did. Knowing that my father was out having another family while Ma was killed in front of me ate me alive, but I didn't blame my brothers or Mama Esme. Da would always bear the brunt of that anger. That anger brought me to the conclusion I would never have a love, a life with a wife and kids. I could never risk having them shot down while I was working. _No_.

I threw the cigarette in the water and walked back to the vehicle. Seth was waiting for me in the driver seat. It was a long time before Emmett joined me.

"It's all done, Ed."

I nodded my head.

"Also, Da called and he's waiting for you back in your office."

"What the fock does he want?" I growled in annoyance because this would tie me up longer. Meaning it would be later before I got to taste Bella.

"He wants a rundown of what happened here." Emmett shrugged his shoulders as he played on his phone. Probably texting his wife, Rose. I liked her, she was feisty but respectful. Jasper's wife Alice, on the other hand, she spent too much money for my taste. And she opened her mouth when it was not asked for.

I grunted in annoyance with the whole thing.

"What's wrong _deartháir mór?_ Not getting enough pussy?" He gave me his goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes at my brother's ignorant joke. "More than you, and tá tú pósta," I snarked back.

He scoffed, "Rose wants to have a baby, man, we are at it all the time." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I curled my lips in disgust. "TMI, Em, fock." I looked at the city lights as we pulled up to my first club, Twilight. It was a gift when I turned eighteen from my grandad on my ma's side. He passed away not long after, leaving me no connection with that side of the family. I stepped up and made Twilight the best club in Seattle eight years in a row.

I climbed out of the SUV, adjusting my nine as I walked into my place. The bass was booming, and it was packed with a young crowd dancing and drinking. I smirked at a couple of drunk girls giggling in my direction.

I climbed the steps to my office where I saw Da and his two guards, Eleazar and Marcus. Jasper was on the other side of the room watching the club floor through the two-way glass.

"Edward, Emmett, how did it go?" Da's accident was thick tonight. He must have been spending time with other Irish families.

"The Italian are trying to spy on us and steal from underneath us," I summed up what we found out from tonight's interrogation.

I walked past him, taking a seat behind my desk and looking at the time on my computer; one thirty A.M. Shit, Bella wasn't even done with work yet. I had time. I couldn't help but let a small smile slip.

"Fock the Volturi," Da growled out, standing quickly. "We need to do something about them." He stopped in front of the window. "I can't start nothing until I can get the Russians." He was mostly talking to himself at that point.

"I know, Da, but right now there's nothing to do, so why don't you and the guys head out and we'll talk more about it tomorrow." I tried not to sound eager to get them out, but fuck, I just wanted to bury myself in Bella at that point.

Da nodded his head; Jasper, Emmett, and Da's two guards left, leaving me and him alone. "What's her name?" He walked up and stood in front of me with his brow raised.

I shrugged my shoulder, glaring at him. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

His steely eyes narrowed at me. "You don't think I've noticed your disappearances, huh? Three months now, _cén fáth nár thug tú isteach í_?"

I stood up quickly. " _Toisc nach bhfuil aon duine le tabhairt isteach,_ " I grit out. Bella was mine alone.

He huffed, "Guard your shit." He walked out of my office.

I waited a good hour before I snuck out of the secret stairway hidden behind my bookcase that lead to a hidden door in the alleyway. I looked around, pulling on a hoodie to disguise myself. I kept my eyes peeled as I hailed a cab, taking a long route to make sure I was not followed, and I got out at Bella's back door to her apartment.

I remembered first walking into her place, Eala.

Alice was the one that wanted to go, but we had to check on it first to see if it was safe enough. Bella was a sight to behold serving behind the bar. She wore a stern expression and her eyes were always moving.

I slipped the hoodie off, leaving it at the bottom of the stairs and walking up and knocking on her door. Bella flung it open, standing in nothing but a towel. She smirked at my blatant ogling.

"Need something, or where you just looking?" Bella stifled a chuckle.

I growled, picking her up and walking us to her bedroom. She was as quick to remove my clothes as I was to push aside her towel. I hated condoms, but I knew I wouldn't go anywhere near her pussy without it; she'd told me as much. I slid in, sighing in contentment. It didn't take long for us both to get off and be back in the kitchen. This time she was dressed in just a shirt that said _Forks WA_ on it.

I'd done a background check on her, but nothing, I mean _nothing_ came up. Just her birth certificate, high school diploma, and the papers for the bar. Her father Charlie Swan was listed on her birth papers. There was a record of his birth, and then his death. No properties, no work history. It was something I should have worried about, but Bella hid nothing. She told me her dad taught her to shoot and that he was military. And super secretive, which probably explained why there was nothing on him.

I watched her make a snack, noting she never kept her back to me, just like when I watched her in the bar. Her head was on a swivel, always seeing everything; always on her toes.

Bella finally looked at me with her chocolate eyes twinkling with mirth. "So, you know all these things about me, but I don't know your last name, what you do for a living, anything like that."

Everything in my brain froze. She couldn't know; after three months she decided she wanted to know to shit about me? _Cad é an fuck_? I stared at her and knew her questions weren't out of malice, but pure curiosity. But I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ risk her. I had to push her away.

I didn't mean a damn word that came out of my mouth. "That's because you are _not_ my girl, _níl tú ach cairde fuck_." She was so much more than a fuck buddy.

She flinched just slightly before a murderous look crossed her face. " _Tá an ceart agat, faigh an fuck amach._ " She'd never kicked me out before.

I knew as I walked out her door that we were through. And my fucking chest hurt at the thought of never seeing her again.

 _~Eala~_

"Alice, baby, we need to sit up here for a minute." Jasper tried to get his wife to calm down while we had people dropping off tributes. We all had to sit there while the different contributors came; there was just the southside that had yet to stop by.

"God, why do we have to be stuck up here, Edward is the one they want to see?" she whined to Jasper.

I raised my brow at him, basically telling him if she didn't shut the fuck up she was cut off. Jasper's face grew ashen before he leaned over to Alice, and whatever he said worked because she giggled but didn't say another peep until after the last drop.

I got up, standing in the VIP area and looking around the club. What I saw had me grabbing the rail like my life depended on it. Bella was there, dressed in a mini skirt and small black top. Her brown hair flowed around her shoulders. I saw her eye the place as she stood by the bar.

What the hell was she doing there? Did she know I was there? Fuck! I felt anger building up with all the unknown questions. I saw her eyes flicker to mine, followed by a smile gracing her lips; then she winked up at me. Fuck!

I couldn't help but be hypnotized as Bella danced with her drink in her hand. I growled when I watched as two _muc_ began to dance all over her and she let them. Unable to stop myself, I walked down the VIP steps and I found myself grabbing her wrist and yanking her away from the two pigs.

"You made me spill my drink." She took another sip. She threw me with her reaction; she just seemed to not give two shits.

I found myself squeezing her wrist harder and her eyes narrowed. The look on her face spoke volumes. I released her, knowing I couldn't make a scene in my club. I turned my back, trying to regain focus. Why was she there? Did she know who I was; did she look me up?

I turned back to the dance floor, looking for her. When I didn't see her, I pushed myself through the crowd and that was when I saw the door to the alleyway close.

I quickly opened it and saw Bella slowly walking, swaying just a little. It looked like she might be tipsy. I closed the door behind me quietly and began to follow her, unsure if I should confront her or see where she was going. She decided to answer that question for me. In the blink of an eye she had a glock pointed at my head. Her eyes were glassy, and her body swayed just a millimeter but the gun stayed aimed dead center between my eyes.

"What the fuck, Edward," she growled at me in a sexy voice.

I wouldn't let her distract me. "What the fuck were you doing at my club? You fucking checking on me?" I spat at her, walking toward her and the gun. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes on it. I wondered if she had the balls to use it.

"My friend asked me to go dancing with her. I said yes. I needed to let go for a bit. I have no clue who the fuck you are. Nor did I know this was your place."

I couldn't help but be happily surprised. She didn't know anything about me. She was just out trying to have fun. _Well, fuck_.

Bella lowered her gun and shook her head, her body swaying again. I stepped closer to her, worried about her. "Are you okay, _leanbh?"_

She snorted. "What does it matter to you, Edward?"

I stopped short, unable to reply as I watched her walk away. Fuck, she was right.

But _fuck_ , I wanted her. I wanted whatever I could have with her. I would have to tell her everything about me.

 _leathcheann~_ idiot's

 _Dia~_ God

 _Chuir Volturi leat?_ ~ Volturi sent you?

 _Glan seo suas~_ clean this up

 _deartháir mór~_ big brother

tá tú pósta~ you are married

 _cén fáth nár thug tú isteach í?_ ~ why haven't you introduced her?

 _Toisc nach bhfuil aon duine le tabhairt isteach~_ because there isn't anyone to introduce

 _Cad é an fuck_?~ What the fuck?

 _níl tú ach cairde fuck_ ~ You're just a fuck buddy

 _Tá an ceart agat, faigh an fuck amach~_ You're right, get the fuck out

 _muc~_ pigs

 _leanbh~_ baby  
XOXOXOXOX

TwifandomNews is hosting a contest Pick-a-Prompt we begin to accept entries January 1st. The prompts are in our facebook group. Come on over and join!

I have also started my own facebook group titled Alyscia's Fics.

(https) .com groups / 800511350157709 /

See you all next week.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the condolences It means so much to me to be part of such an amazing fandom like this one.**

 **I have to give a shout out to Meteoronamoonlessnight for making this story readable. You have been so amazing.**

 **I also want to reinforce, this is a B and E with a HEA. I will not kill off main peeps.**

 **Thank you guys for reading this story and taking the time to review. I try to get everyone I can when you review.**

 **Please check out the A/N when you are done reading :)**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 5**

 **BPOV**

 _A moss-covered log cabin was the last place I thought my dad would take me. It was a ten-mile jog through dense trees to get to, and it was easy to overlook and run right past like I almost did, until my dad yelled at me to stop. "What is this place, Dad?" I asked in awe._

" _Repeat yourself in Russian," he demanded._

 _I huffed, "_ Chto eto za mesto, Papy?"

" _Now Italian."_

"Cos'è questo posto, Papà _?"_ _I knew before he asked, so I repeated the phrase one last time in Gaelic. "Cad é an áit seo, Daid?"_

" _Perfect, sweetheart. You're doing amazing; the accents are dead on. This is our safe house. I don't want to use it, but I'm worried our security has been compromised." His voice went from proud to serious._

 _I looked around and nodded._

" _You come here if anything happens, Bella. You won't have to worry about anything, I have everything taken care of." Dad patted my back._

 _I felt numb at this information. "But nothing will happen, right, Dad?" I turned and faced him, the only person on this planet that I felt safe with._

 _He looked tired, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he was my hero. "I hope not,_ cailín leanbh _."_

I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I breathed in, closing my eyes at the peace. Edward came clean to me last night.

He's a mafia prince. And because of what his family is, his mother was murdered much like my father. We talked until the sun started to rise. We talked about our childhoods, our dads, and his mom.

I began to smile, remembering the words he said before he left.

" _You_ are _my girl. I lied the other night. I just can't risk your life, Bella. I don't know how long we can make it work, but I want every minute of it. With you."_

" _I'll take it," I whispered against his lips._

Nothing that he told me bothered me. What bothered me was his last name; Cullen. Something deep inside me told me I knew it from somewhere.

I got up out of bed and began my routine. I went for a run, I hit the shooting range, and ended at the gym. I felt eyes on me when I started sparring with two guys. My eyes wandered around the room, and they set on some very intense green ones. I felt hands grabbing my arms; he must have thought I wasn't paying attention. I quickly knocked him on his ass and repeated for the second guy before calling it a day. I showered and changed quickly, making my way back to the reception area of the gym. As I walked over to an impatient Edward, the gym owner, Sam, stepped into my path with a wide grin.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Sam." He was of Native American descent with russet skin, six-foot-five and built like a shit-brick house. Every time I came in, he had a proposal for me.

"What if I give you co-ownership of the gym, and half the profits, to teach here." His rough voice tried to sound sweet.

"I told you before, I don't want to teach, big guy."

His head fell, shaking back and forth. "The things I've seen you do, people ask all the time if they could take the class you're teaching. I would love to actually give them what they want," he begged, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"No, Sam," I answered in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. But I know I'll get you one of these days." He walked away, and as he did I saw Edward glaring, his fingers twitching.

I walked toward him, looking around and seeing nobody out of place.

"What does the _madra_ want from you?" Edward sneered in Sam's direction.

I snorted. "The _dog_ keeps trying to get me to teach classes here."

His eyes came back to mine, and he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "You _are_ really good."

I nodded. "I told you my father basically trained me as a soldier in many ways. I try to keep up with it."

Edward stood and looked around. "I told my brothers I was here checking on something, so I can't stay too long. I wanted you to have my number, so we can text and keep in touch when I can't sneak over." He slipped a piece of paper in my hand.

"Okay." I smiled just a little. "You better go. I have shit I need to get to, anyway."

He smirked as he nodded his head and walked away.

I waited just a few minutes and headed out the door and home. I texted his number with a smiley face and put my phone away.

 _~Eala~_

After two weeks of texting and talking, _really_ talking to each other, I learned he has two brothers. Jasper, who is twenty-three, and Emmett, who is twenty-five. Both are married, which was shocking to me considering Jasper was so young. I decided to make us dinner, so we could have almost a proper date. I started making chicken alfredo with salad, and I grabbed some Chardonnay from downstairs to go with dinner.

I stared at the table that I put together. I had some flowers, candles, and the food and plates all set up. I never knew I had it in me to put together something as romantic as this.

I took out my phone and saw it was almost eleven; he said he would come hungry around eleven thirty. I changed my clothes into dark jeans and a nice pink blouse and I freshened up my makeup.

As I turned out the light, I heard him knock. A smile broke out on my face as I opened the door.

He stood on the other side, breathtaking. His hair was his usual disarray, and he was wearing a blue button up shirt with black jeans. Edward's eyes were taking me in as well, and our eyes finally met. Every bone in my body wanted to jump him, but I really wanted to eat and talk more.

Attempting to defuse the sexual tension that was beginning to rise, I teased him. "Are those Doc Martens on your feet?"

His head tilted back as he laughed. "Yeah, I thought if we were having an in-house date, maybe I would dress more date-worthy instead of mafia personified."

I shook my head at his ridiculousness and let him all the way in my apartment.

"How was your day, _dathúil_?" I asked, taking a seat at the table and waiting for him to sit before I served dinner.

"It was stressful," he answered with a sigh as he sat. "This looks amazing, _leanbh._ " He gave me a loving look.

I couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "It was nothing." I waved him off as I began to serve dinner. "Would you like some Chardonnay?"

"Yes." He held up his glass and I poured it to the top before pouring myself some.

"What has you stressed?" I asked, taking a sip of my wine.

Edward took a bite of food and moaned as he closed his eyes. "God. This is fucking amazing."

I snorted, but I could feel a little heat in my cheeks as I took my own bite of food.

"To answer your question, our shit keeps coming up short and fucking rats show up all the time. We have no idea how they hell they're getting their information." He inhaled more food.

I thought over his answer. I couldn't help but think of my father and the few times I had to go with him on jobs. "Have you swept your docks, your warehouses, even your boats? My dad used to put his cameras and listening devices in the oddest places. He told me it was because no one would think to look there or even think that they should worry about it." I took another bite of food and when I looked up Edward was giving me a confused look.

"What did your dad do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really certain. I only got to do surveillance with him. When he would finish the jobs I would stay at home on lock down until he got back. I would be naïve to think it was anything good."

He leaned back in the chair and took a drink. "Maybe I should get our guys to do some sweeps in the places you suggested. I'm worried we have a _fealltóir._ " He put his glass down and ran his hand through his hair.

"You'll get it figured out, babe. If you ever need a sounding board, I'm always here," I told him soothingly.

He eyes burned into me. Three little words hung at the tip of my tongue, but I left them there as he grabbed me up in a hug.

 _~Eala~_

I smiled at my phone; Edward took a picture of me at the shooting range when he managed to sneak off for an hour today. It'd been eleven months of sneaking around, mostly him sneaking into my apartment, but every once in a while, he would show up to where I was getting coffee, or the shooting range like he did yesterday.

He would text if he was coming over, so I would make a fancy dinner, making it feel like a date since we could never go out in public. He was very strict on that idea. No matter how many times he saw me with a gun or at the gym sparing, or the many times I planted him on his ass, he wasn't budging.

It was just a month away from one year since we met. I couldn't believe how time had flown; it helped that we could only see each other once or twice a week. But we would text like teenagers.

It was my monthly day off, and Angela begged me to go out with her to meet her boyfriend at Twilight. I knew I'd blown her off too much, choosing to spend my days off making dinner for Edward or having a movie night with him. Tonight, though, he was waiting for tributes to be dropped off at the club and wasn't sure what time he was going to be done. I thought I could really spend time with the only friend I had. With that thought process, I knew I'd better text Edward so I wouldn't blindside him when I showed up. I knew I couldn't approach him or act like I knew him.

"Bel- _la,_ " Angela sang from my living room, shaking me out of my head.

I barked out a laugh. She insisted that I dress up, so I'm wearing a little black dress, but I'm also armed in all my glory, and I kept with flats and a smoky eye look.

I grabbed my clutch and opened it, making sure I'd added the gift I wanted to give Edward if I had the chance. We'd been teetering toward saying _I love you_ for the last two months. This night, if I got the chance, I was going to say it and then give him my dad's Claddagh ring. It was simple silver, but it spoke volumes. I shut my clutch, knowing I'd better get my ass moving.

"Bitch, I'm coming." I walked out of my bathroom and found Angela dressed in a little red number with her hair curled to frame her face.

"Bitch, I better be tonight," she cackled, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Let's get going, then." I lead us out of the apartment and to the Uber that was waiting for us.

The guy opened the door for us and couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. And then they landed right on my breasts. " _Súile suas anseo,_ asshole," I spit as I motioned my fingers to my eyes.

The young guy went red and started apologizing before he shut the door and got in the driver seat.

"What did you say to him?" Angela giggled.

"Nothing much." I shrugged, giggling back. I felt my phone buzz, so I grabbed it and read the screen. _Dathúil._ My face started hurting from the giant smile. _I can't wait to see you, I'm going to have to sneak a dance with you if I can get away from Da._

"Wow, Bella, can you smile any bigger?" Angela snarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you're any better with suit man."

"Ben, his name is Ben," Angela corrected me for the millionth time. I couldn't help but get a rise out of her.

"Okay, Ang." I stuck my tongue out at her.

We could hear the music blaring from the sidewalk as we pulled up to the curb. The guy jumped out and opened the door for us to get out, keeping his eyes to the ground. I couldn't help but smirk. Angela and I linked arms, and the bouncer let us in quickly. We found our way to the bar where suit man was waiting for Angela.

He was leaning against the bar sipping on a Guinness. He was about my height, with a runner's build and wearing what I nicknamed him after.

"Ben," Angela purred, walking up to him.

I gazed around, looking at the different bouncers and other security. It was obvious it was a drop night because there wasn't as big a crowd for a Saturday, but lots of 'bouncers'.

"This is my boss, best friend, and sister, Bella," Angela managed to introduce me properly this time.

I looked over; he had his hand out, so I took it, giving him a nice squeeze. "Yeah, she's the only family I have." My tone was mildly threatening, and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Let's dance." Angela's voice was happy, and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked around, seeing green eyes watching me from the VIP section. "You two go, I'm just going to hang here and drink a bit."

"Okay," she sang, dragging her suit man with her and his eyes were all for my girl.

I gazed back to the VIP area where I saw Edward leaning against the railing, a tall blonde hanging on his arm. I couldn't see his face, but his body was angled away from her.

I ordered myself a girly drink and asked the bartender to hold my clutch until I came back, and she took it with a smile. Taking a deep breath, I pictured myself as a Russian tourist… and walked up the steps to VIP.

" _How would you get into there?" Dad pointed to an apartment building._

 _He decided to take me with him on a job in Seattle. I was so excited to help._

"Fócas, cailín leanbh _." My father's stern voice stopped my bouncing._

" _Sorry." I looked at the building, noting there wasn't any security, but lots of loitering. "Looks like anyone can come and go. Maybe just walk right in?" I turned and looked at Dad._

" _What could happen if we walk in like we are?"_

 _I bit my bottom lip. "People would be able to identify us, so we should disguise ourselves."_

" _Yes, you always,_ always _want to make it difficult for someone to identify you."_

I smiled with the fond memory of my dad. That day was awesome; I got to help him set up cameras and no one was the wiser.

I made my way up the steps, sipping on the drink. My eyes roamed around the space and my eyes landed on my man who looked very uncomfortable with the blonde _fraochÚn_.

"Oh, Eddie, you look tense, let me massage your shoulders." The slut tried to move her hands to his shoulders.

" _Eto mesto tak priyatno_ —oh, sorry, it's so nice here, you are owner, yes?" I spoke in a thick Russian accent. I tried to keep most of my hair in my face to keep it partially hidden.

Edward's head whipped to mine and his eyes widened as he took me in. He moved away from the _fraochÚn_ and walked toward me, his eyes darkening as he got closer to me. "I _am_ the owner, who might you be, _leanbh?"_ He took my free hand and brought it up to his lips.

I giggled, but on the inside, I swooned at the sight of him. His jaw was covered with a five o'clock shadow, his hair was sticking up everywhere. He was wearing blue slacks and a white shirt with a few buttons undone and a blue jacket over it.

"Anya," I continued with my thick Russian accent.

He didn't let my hand go, and rubbed his thumb across my fingers. "I'm Edward, I'm glad you're enjoying your time here at Twilight." His voice went straight between my legs.

I giggled again, "Yeah, it is so fun."

"Edward, we're done here. I'm heading home to your ma, talk to you tomorrow." An older gentleman started talking to Edward. He was lean, with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes that seemed to land on me as he talked with Edward. I turned my face away so he couldn't study it too much; so he couldn't identify me later for any reason.

"Okay, Da." Edward never took his eyes off me.

I watched as his dad left with two other men, all armed to the teeth.

"Dance with me, _leanbh._ " He pulled me away and kept my hand in his all the way to the dance floor.

He grabbed my hips, I put my free arm on his shoulder, and we started swaying and grinding.

"Russian, _leanbh_?" Edward asked in my ear.

"I know Russian, Italian, Gaelic, and even some Spanish." I pulled away, smirking.

His slid his leg in between mine, and I bit back my moan as I started to grind on it. He nibbled my ear lobe. "That's so fucking sexy."

I snorted and put my head on his chest.

"Come home with me, _leanbh._ " I jerked my head up to meet his eyes.

"Okay," I whispered. "I need to get my clutch from the bartender and let Ang know."

He nodded his head and followed me to the bar. I found myself in luck when I saw Angela and suit man at the bar.

"Bella," she squealed. "I was just looking for you, are you okay getting home?" Her eyes widened when she saw who I was with. I looked over my shoulder, and Edward's face was hard. I looked back to see what he was looking at, and it was suit man; and suit man's face looked ashen.

"Boss," suit guy greeted Edward.

 _Fuck!_

"Oh, this is your boss, Ben?" Angela cheerfully smiled.

"Yeah, Twilight is one of mine." He looked down at his feet.

"Hi, I'm Angela, Ben's girlfriend and Bella's sister, best friend, all of the above." She chuckled at herself.

"Edward." He put his hand out for her to take. She did so, giggling.

"Benjamin, could I see you in my office before you leave with Angela?" His voice was stiff, even if he was wearing a smile.

"Of course," Ben's voice was shaky.

Edward leaned down, his breath tickling my ear. "I'll be back, _leanbh._ "

I nodded and watched them walk away before I turned back to Angela. "You can never speak about this to anyone, ever, Angela, promise me!" I grabbed her hands, praying she wasn't as drunk as she was acting.

Her brown eyes widened. "I promise, Bella. You're scaring me, is everything okay?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Yes, everything's fine, we just can't let anyone know."

"Okay, hun, I can keep it a secret." She brought me into a hug.

I relished it for just a moment, then I pulled away to see Edward and suit man walking back to us. I waved the bartender down and grabbed my clutch from her so that when Edward reached me I'd be ready.

"Ang, let's get going, babe." Ben took her hand, all but dragging her away, causing me to growl.

"Hey, there, suit man, I want to say goodbye." I grabbed Angela to hug her.

"Be safe, talk to you tomorrow," I said in her ear, glaring at him. He gulped and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I will, babe." She let me go and walked away with suit man.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Suit man?" He gave me a funny look.

I nodded. "The guy is _always_ wearing a fucking three-piece suit."

He chuckled. "Let's go, _leanbh._ "

He escorted me out of the club to a black Escalade, and I tilted my face down and let my hair cover my face as he gave his driver instructions. Edward helped me into the vehicle like a true gentleman, sitting next to me and tucking me into his side. I kept my face hidden, leaning on his chest and breathing in his scent; whiskey, smoke, and something that I couldn't put my finger on, but it was all Edward.

I felt his fingers making patterns on my skin and his lips pressed to the top of my head. My heart thumped against my chest at the realization we were going to his place. A place that I had never been to. I started nibbling my bottom lip; when we got to his place I was going to tell him that I love him and hoped that he would accept my father's ring.

The car stopped, and the door of the Escalade opened. Edward slid out first and held his hand out to help me out. I kept my head down so my hair covered my face. I missed the words being passed between Edward and the driver, just focusing on the electric feeling engulfing my body. I followed Edward's lead as we entered the building; it was high-end, high-security.

And of course, he hit the button for the top floor.

The air around us seemed to thicken as we got closer to his apartment, and I was pretty sure my heart was in my throat when the elevator doors opened right into his living room.

He guided me further into his place.

"I'm surprised you invited me here," I murmured, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

Edward placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at my face. "I want you here. I want you to know how much I care for you."

I watched him reach into his jacket and pull out a box. I couldn't help but gasp, bringing my hands to my mouth.

He cleared his throat. "I know that you deserve to be shown off and given the world. But maybe this will suffice." He opened the box, and sitting on a small pillow was a gorgeous silver Claddagh ring with green gemstones.

I let out a little laugh and Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, of course I'll wear it, but I find it funny that we're on the same wavelength." I opened my clutch and pulled out my dad's ring, showing it to Edward.

His lips curved up, his eyes smoldering. " _Mo ghrá thú._ "

My breath caught, and I knew my heart skipped. " _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin._ "

He slipped the ring on my finger, and I did the same with his. Our kiss started out sweet and slowly moved to eager and passionate. His hands found my ass and my fingers weaved into his hair.

"Bedroom, _dathúil,_ " I moaned into his ear.

He swept me up into his arms and took me into his bedroom.

 **Translations**

 _cailín leanbh ~_ baby girl

 _madra ~_ dog

 _fealltóir ~_ traitor

 _Súile suas anseo, asshole_ Eyes up here, asshole

 _Dathúil~_ handsome

 _Fócas, cailín leanbh_ Focus, baby girl

 _fraochÚn~_ whore

 _Mo ghrá thú_ I love you

 _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin_ I'm really in love with you too

 **Russian**

 _Eto mesto tak priyatno ~_ This place is so nice

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Alight you guys how are we feeling.**

 **I have a few things I want to announce. 1. Pick-A-Prompt Contest is now accepting submissions. You can find the prompts at TwifandomNews FB Group. It's going to be the shit. Now if you aren't into that contest our February Contest are you ready...dun dun dun, For the love of Jasper Redux. Yep I know awesome.**

 **2\. I have started my own group. I have been posting teasers and pictures, I have also been doing some fun writing prompts. Also some fun recs there and what not. Its Alycia's Fics come on over :)**

 **3\. The Mafia Group is having a God Father of all One Shot writing contest. That starts in the middle of February my deets go over to the group.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I love reading all the reviews and seeing all the** **followers and favorites it makes my week. If I missed one of of you I am sorry I try to respond to all the reviews that I can .**

 **I have to thank Meteoronamoonlessnight for making it** **readable andand of course just better.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

I felt feathery kisses being placed along my spine, and I couldn't contain my smile. I felt so blissfully happy. So unconditionally in love with the man slowly making his way south on my body. Last night was more than just our usually simple hard fuck. He was loving and kept telling me in great detail how much he loves me. I replied in kind using more than words.

" _Leanbh,_ I know you're awake." His breath caused goose bumps along my skin.

I giggled into my pillow. "Mmm, I want to stay asleep if you plan on stopping."

"But we can do more fun things if you're awake," he purred against my skin.

My body arched on its own accord, and a moan escaped. "That does sound promising."

I turned to my back, looking at Edward; he was propped on his elbow, his eyes locked on me. He made me feel like the only woman in the world.

"I love you so much, _leanbh._ " His declaration was like a warm blanket.

"I love you, too, _dathúil_." I ran my fingers through his hair. The air around us was charged with sexual tension.

"ED, MAN, WE GOT PROBLEMS!" a booming voice echoed throughout the apartment, bursting the bubble of electric current that was surrounding us.

I didn't think I'd ever seen a person move as quickly as my Edward did. His reaction caused me to get up and start grabbing my clothes.

"Fuck, _fuck_!" Edward growled, pulling at his hair and looking around his room like a wild man.

"ED!" the booming voice yelled again, but his voice was closer that time.

" _WHAT_!" Edward finally shouted from his room as I finished strapping my gun to my leg.

"We have bugs, man, Da's in the elevator now so get your shit together and get the entertainment out of here!"

I glared at the door, wishing I could shoot him for that remark. I heard Edward growl; I turned to him and his eyes were narrowed, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

My brain yelled at me to get in action. I couldn't let these people see me. "Edward, do you have a hoodie that you don't care about?" I found my clutch and pulled out my celebrity-style sunglasses.

I turned to see Edward pulling out a grey, feminine Washington State sweatshirt. I couldn't help but snark, "Did someone leave that behind?"

His face tinged pink. "Yeah."

I really wanted to tease him about it, but time was of the essence. I took it from him and put it on over my dress, pulling the hood up and adding my sunglasses. I prepped myself by speaking Russian in my head.

Edward came over and pulled me tightly to him. "I love you, _mo chroí,_ more than you'll ever know." His lips pressed against my forehead.

" _YA lyublyu tebya, Edvard,_ " I replied in my thick accent.

Edward growled, wrapping his hands tightly on my hips and pulling me into him. "That's so fucking sexy _, grá."_

I pecked his lips. "I'm going to babble in Russian, just keep trying to push me out, and don't show anyone you have feelings for me. And get ahold of me later," I instructed.

Edward crushed his lips to mine, sweeping his tongue along my lips, begging for entrance that I readily gave him. After a few moments of passion, we pulled apart. "I'll text when I can get over to you."

I nodded my head, putting some distance between us and resetting myself to be the Russian girl from last night. I let out a gust of air and whipped open the bedroom door so it hit the wall behind it. Not even paying attention to what spewed out of my mouth in Russian, I counted on whoever was waiting for us in the main room not speaking it. I never looked behind me, knowing that whatever face Edward was making could break my character.

I stomped down the hallway until I reached the main room, all the while hollering in Russian. I saw a burley guy and a skinny blonde, both of whom I recognized from the first time Edward was in my bar. Then, right there with blue eyes blazing, was Edward's dad.

" _Cad atá fucking cearr leat_?" he spit at Edward.

I found myself stopping in mid step and turning to Edward, who's shoulders were slumped in defeat, but his eyes were spitting fire. " _Ní dhéanfaidh aon rud mícheart, d'inis tú dom spraoi a bheith agat. Bhí spraoi fucking agam,_ " he growled back, his fists tight at his side. _Yeah, we had fun._

"You never bring a whore back to your fucking place, get her the fuck out of here!" Carlisle barked, pointing to me.

My fingers twitched for my gun, but instead I gave a quick look to Edward; he was glaring at his father. "I'm no _shlyukha_ ," I cried in my thick accent. I wanted to slap the asshole, but I knew that would cause more trouble than it would be worth. I huffed and stormed to the elevator, aggressively pushing the button to leave. It quickly dinged and the doors slid open. I hit the button for the bottom floor, and as the doors closed I saw Edward's devastated eyes on me.

After everything we declared last night, for the first time I didn't even have him wear protection since I was on birth control. Tears threatened to fall; after everything, I was afraid getting caught was the end of us.

I kept myself hidden from the cameras as I got an Uber lined up. The first one to pick me up would take me to a parking garage on the other side of the city near the ferry, and from there I would get into another car to take me to the Northgate Mall. I would go inside and wait twenty minutes before ordering another Uber to take me home. The plan came quicker to me than breathing. I could just go straight home, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed back to Eala. I didn't think Edward would be able to handle it if they figured out who I was.

Two hours later, there was still no text from Edward. I itched to text him, but I didn't want to risk it. I knew something was going down since his father showed up to his place at eight in the morning.

After a shower I found myself curled up on my couch clutching my phone, waiting for him to tell me everything was okay. I traced my ring, completely entranced by it. The placement on my finger brought up an almost forgotten memory.

 _Daddy was getting the guns lined up. Today's lesson was taking apart the gun and putting it back together. I was excited because he said if I did this really well I'd get my very own gun._

 _Feeling bored with waiting, I started to look through different drawers when I found a ring. It was silver with hands, a heart, and a crown over the heart. It looked different, and I liked it. I pulled it out and walked over to where my daddy was sitting._

" _Daddy, what is this?" I showed him what I was holding in my hand._

 _Something flashed in Daddy's eyes and he smiled, but it was a sad one. He gently took it from my palm, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. "This is a Claddagh ring. The two hands are clasped around a heart; the hands are a representation of friendship. The heart is a representation of love. And the crown is a representation of loyalty and fidelity." He pointed to the different details that made up the ring. "Now depending how you wear it, it tells people about the relationship the wearer is in. If you are single, you wear the ring on your right hand with the heart facing outwards. If you are in a committed relationship, you wear it on your right hand with the heart pointed inwards. Now, when you get engaged, you wear it on your left hand with the heart pointing outwards. And finally, when you are married, you wear it on your left hand with the heart facing inward." Daddy's voice was thick with emotion toward the end of his speech._

" _Did Mommy give you this?" I wondered out loud._

 _I heard him sigh. "No, sweetie, this was my dad's; my mammy gave it to him. He gave it to me when I moved away."_

" _Oh."_

" _All right, let's get this lesson started."_

 _I nodded and began to focus on his instructions intently, the ring forgotten._

The heart on my Claddagh was facing inwards on my right hand.

I needed a distraction. I texted Angela to see if she wanted to come over and chill before we started opening the bar. She quickly texted back saying yes.

It wasn't long before Angela was sitting next me, filling me in about her evening with suit man.

"He wants me to move in with him!" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "That's awesome, Ang."

"Bella, what's this?" She pulled my hand with the ring up to her face, raising her brow at me.

"It's a Claddagh ring." I slipped my hand out of hers.

"It beautiful," she murmured.

I nodded my head. "We said we loved each other. But the family almost caught us, and now I'm afraid it's over between us." The tears I had been holding back since I left his apartment finally fell.

I told her everything, knowing she wouldn't tell a soul. At the end she was holding me and telling me that everything would be okay, that everything would work itself out.

But the pit in my stomach told me something different.

 ** _Translations_**

 _leanbh_ ~ baby

 _dathúil_ ~ handsome

 _mo chroí_ ~ my heart

 _grá_ ~ love

 _Cad atá fucking cearr leat_ ~ What's fucking wrong with you?

 _Ní dhéanfaidh aon rud mícheart, d'inis tú dom spraoi a bheith agat. Bhí spraoi fucking agam_ ~ Nothing wrong, you told me to have fun. I had fucking fun.

 **Russian**

 _YA lyublyu tebya, Edvard_ ~ I love you, Edward

 _shlyukha_ ~whore

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **I know, I know. We are coming up to the prologue my friends. Edward's POV is next chapter.**

 **I have my facebook group with teasers and exclusive outtakes and all kids of fun jazz. I would love for you to come on over. Alycia's Fics. https(:/) .com(slash)groups(slash)800511350157709**

 **So many things are happening right now. First, TFN is currently accepting entries for Pick-A-Prompt Contest. Come over to the TwifandomNews group to pick a prompt you have till the 23 of January to send it it.**

 **Starting 02/01 The love for Jasper Redux will begin taking entries.**

 **The Mafia Group will be having A God Father of all one shots happening beginning in February as well so head over to that group and check it out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am happy that so many of you are enjoying this so far. Thank you Meteoronamoonlessnight for making this readable and** **over all better :)**

 **Leaving this short and sweet enjoy! A/N to follow.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 7**

 **EPOV**

I've ordered strategic sweeps in all of our warehouses, restaurants, clubs, boats, and the docks themselves, while trying not to bring too much attention to what we're doing.

Wearing jeans and a tee with a baseball cap tilted down, I take an Uber from my apartment; honestly, I took two to make sure I wasn't followed to where Bella does target practice.

I walked up to the private area she'd rented out so she could avoid being harassed. I joked with her when she told me, asking how many fingers she broke before they gave her the option. She answered five, and I couldn't help but laugh, knowing full well that it was probably true.

I kept my face tilted low as I drank in the sight of my Bella. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt that hugged her curves and dark cargo pants to hold the many firearm accessories she carried on 'training day', as she called it.

My hands found her waist as she bent low, setting up the shot with her M24. I also noticed she'd brought two Glocks and an AR-15. I tried to wipe the shock off my face, because the last time I surprised her here she had a different set of guns.

Even with my hands all over her and my hard cock rubbing on her ass, she still hit her targets dead on.

"You're lucky that I wasn't aiming for something serious." She straightened, turning her head to face me. Her brow was raised, daring me to say something.

I gripped her hips harder, bringing her closer to me. I put my lips up to her ear. "Even if this _was_ a life or death situation, I know you wouldn't miss." I sucked on her ear lobe.

She moaned, leaning into me. "You're evil," she panted.

I snickered. "I _am_ in the mafia."

She snorted, pulling away from me and beginning to break down her M24. "I'm surprised you came today," she said as she closed the case to her sniper rifle and then picked up her Glock.

"I don't think I'm going make it over tonight. Tributes, and all."

She raised her arms with her gun in hand. I saw her phone lying on the table, so I snatched it up and took a couple of pictures of her sexy ass shooting her Gen 4 Glock.

She was focused, and my Bella never missed.

"That's okay, I think Ang wanted to go out with me tonight." She began to clean up her space, clipping her Gen 4 holster to her hip and her G42 in the small of her back.

"Ride back with me to your gym," I pleaded, wanting more time with her.

Bella sighed, turning her body to me. "I need to run Edward, I've already skipped two running days because of spending time with you."

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to be suave. " _Leanbh,_ please, you can run after the gym work out, but I will miss you so much tonight." I kissed her.

"You are going to be the death of me, _dathúil."_

I smirked. "Let's get going, _leanbh._ "

I carried one case as she carried her bag and the other case into the Uber waiting for us. I kept my arm around her shoulders; I couldn't keep my hands off of her. She was everything and more. Everything in my bones told me she was the one. But the deep-seated fear of her death wouldn't allow me to bring her into the family.

We said our goodbyes at her gym, and I walked a few blocks down to a jewelry store. I wanted something special for my girl. She deserved more than what I could ever give her, but I wanted something, _anything_ to show her how much she meant to me. She had my heart.

The ding echoed through the shop as I entered. An older gentleman was sitting behind the counter peering over his glasses at me.

"Welcome, what can I do for you, sir?" He didn't get up from his stool.

I let my eyes wander around the selection, but nothing caught my eye. "I need something for my girl. Something that speaks volumes, but nothing engagement-ring-wise."

"You love her, but you're not ready to make a commitment?" The old man raised his eyebrows, looking at me over his glasses.

I dropped my gaze to the floor, abashed. "I haven't said the words yet, but yes, very much so."

I heard the creaking of the stool and I looked up. He was standing up and unlocking a safe. "Come here, boy, I think I have something just for her."

I walked over to the counter where he was setting out a couple of rings, but not just any rings; Claddagh rings.

I met his eyes and they were sparkling. "Do you know the different meanings with these?"

I chuckled. "Yes, sir, I do." My eyes roamed the different styles, but one jumped out at me. The green gems matched the one that was in my family necklace.

I pointed to it. "This one, please."

He smiled. "Good choice."

I paid for the ring and put it in my pocket, heading back to my place. If I planned the day correctly, nobody would have missed me while I was out.

~Eala~

I arrived at the club earlier than usual to make sure everything was set up. With everything that had been going on with the warehouses and the docks, we had upped our security. Tribute night was going to go differently than usual; we weren't allowing as many customers in the club, and we had doubled the bouncers and included private security.

I was in my office watching the activity through my one-way mirror, and Da was already in the VIP area drinking what looked like a bottle of Jameson whiskey. It wasn't long before I joined him to show a good front for the tributes. I was relieved that Jasper and his wife didn't have to be there; she wasn't my favorite person. It was an anniversary of sorts for them, so Da let them go out for the night.

I felt my phone vibrate. When I looked down at it, a picture of Bella's Gen 4 popped up with a text.

 _Angela wants me to go with her to Twilight tonight. Thought I better warn you :)_

I couldn't help but smile, forgetting who was with me. I was too busy thinking about what she could be wearing. I texted her back quickly, trying to keep the smile from being too wide on my face.

Taking a sip of his drink, Da asked, "Who are you communicating with that has given you such a smile?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "No one." I deleted the messages and put the phone back into my pocket.

" _Tá mé fíor-tuirseach orm de do chuid shite_."

I shrugged again, not giving a shit if he was getting mad. "I'm not doing anything."

"You _are_ going to tell me who she is eventually," he murmured into his glass.

I sat back in my chair, ignoring his lingering threat. I should worry, but between what I'd been doing to keep her a secret and the fact that she was virtually untraceable, I knew it would be hard as fuck to really find her without her name and her face.

The first tribute of the night was the street gangsters on the east side. Anyone who ran business on our turf had to give us a cut, or we just took over and snuffed them out. I didn't mind the street gangs if they didn't start trouble for us; most of them were run by the family. It really was a non-issue, but every once in a while, a kid who wanted to make a name for himself… well, they remained nameless.

The night continued on. We had one of our more valuable servers working the VIP and eventually we had our accountant counting the money and making sure everything was in order. Benjamin was a good guy. Did what he was told and didn't ask questions.

Our server was Tanya, and she was always trying to get her claws dug into me. She was a good worker and brought in good crowds, but sometimes I wondered if she was worth the hassle. Da thought it was hilarious how forward she was with me. She had dyed blonde hair, a double D boob job, and talked with an indistinct accent. She was all fake and I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole even before my girl had me by the balls.

I leaned against the railing of the VIP center, hoping that I would escape her notice. Suddenly, I could feel someone staring, and I just _knew_ deep down my Bella was there.

I was about to turn around and try to spot her when I smelled way too much Chanel perfume.

"Hi, Eddie," Tanya greeted me, her voice like nails on a chalkboard. My body reacted instantly, everything shrinking as I pulled away from her.

"Tanya," I responded curtly.

"Oh, Eddie, you look tense, let me massage your shoulders." Tanya tried to put her hands on my shoulders, but before she could, someone with a thick Russian accent spoke up. The voice was one that I could pick out of a million.

" _Eto mesto tak priyatno_ —oh, sorry, it's so nice here, you are owner, yes?" Her face was framed with her dark brown locks, her eyes highlighted with a smoky look. She was staring daggers at Tanya. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly.

I watched her walk further into the VIP area, noting that she let her hair fall in her face to hide it. I found myself right in front of her, taking her free hand. "I _am_ the owner, who might you be, _leanbh_?"

She giggled, but her eyes were dilated as she looked at me. "Anya."

I rubbed her fingers and didn't let them go; I couldn't let her go. "I'm Edward, I'm glad you're enjoying your time here at Twilight."

Bella giggled more. "Yeah, it is so fun."

"Edward, we're done here. I'm heading home to your ma, talk to you tomorrow," Da addressed me, but he was focused on Bella. She faced away from him, tilting her head down and keeping her face hidden from him. I didn't think I could love her more than right then.

"Okay, Da," I answered him, my eyes never leaving Bella.

I led her to the dance floor in a state of bliss, and turned on after finding out my girl could speak four different languages. She had one arm wrapped around me; I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to tell her tonight how much she meant to me.

"Come home with me, _leanbh._ "

"Okay," she whispered. "I need to get my clutch from the bartender and let Ang know."

I nodded, and she led us to the bar where Angela was already. I got a good look at the man standing next to her; Benjamin _. Fuck_! Our accountant for legal _and_ illegal money. I couldn't let him say a fucking word.

"Bella," she squealed. "I was just looking for you, are you okay getting home?" Bella's friend all but slurred. Bella's eyes were on Benjamin, then me, and something clicked in her eyes.

"Boss," Benjamin greeted me. I didn't think I had ever wanted to punch Benjamin before, but I sure as fuck wanted to now.

"Oh, this is your boss, Ben?" Angela cheerfully smiled.

"Yeah, Twilight is one of mine." He looked down at his feet. Yeah, he better fucking look down. I needed to make sure he kept his mouth shut.

"Hi, I'm Angela, Ben's girlfriend and Bella's sister, best friend, all of the above." Angela chuckled.

"Edward." I held my hand out to shake. "Benjamin, could I see you in my office before you leave with Angela?" I kept a smile on my face, but all I could think of was getting Benjamin to keep his mouth shut to my father and everyone else. Bella could not be exposed.

"Of course," he quickly agreed.

I leaned down to Bella's ear. "I'll be back, _leanbh._ "

Benjamin kept pace with me as we entered my office. I waited for the click of the door before using my height to intimidate him. "You will _never_ speak of this to _anyone_. Bella doesn't fucking exist to you. Her name will never leave your lips. If it does, I will kill you slowly, and I mean, I will drag it out for days. You will beg for death, and I won't give it to you until I'm ready."

Benjamin was visibly shaken. "Yes, of course, boss." He met my eyes briefly before looking back to the floor.

"All right, I guess we have an evening with our ladies to get back to." I slapped him on the back as I exited my office.

I saw Bella hug Angela with a panicked look, but as they parted, she looked more at ease. If I had to guess, she was ensuring Angela would keep this under wraps. I felt a pang in my chest, and I clutched my hand there. Bella shouldn't have to do that. I wished I could show her off, claim her as mine.

"Ang, let's get going, babe." Benjamin took her hand, clearly about to drag her out of there. I heard Bella growl from her place next to me.

"Hey, there, suit man, I want to say goodbye." She snatched her friend up in a hug while glaring daggers at Benjamin. Good thing he kept his eyes where they belonged.

"Be safe, talk to you tomorrow."

"I will, babe." Angela walked away from us.

I wrapped my arm around my girl, wondering what the hell was up with Ben's nickname. "Suit man?"

"The guy is _always_ wearing a fucking three-piece suit," she answered exasperatedly, almost sounding offended that someone would ever wear such a thing.

I chuckled. "Let's go, _leanbh._ "

The drive was quiet back to my place. I'd never brought someone home before; it's too big of a risk, never knowing when someone might show up. But I had to do this for her. She deserved that and so much more. My driver pulled up in front of my building, and I got out to help Bella. She kept her face hidden from the driver's view as I told him to keep his mouth shut and gave him an incentive. We reached my floor, and I could tell she was nervous. Everything was changing that night; it was more than our secret meetings. I was going to give her the ring and confess my love to her.

"I'm surprised you invited me here," Bella mummered finally, tucking some hair behind her ear.

My heart was pounding against my chest as I put my fingers under her chin and made her look at me. "I want you here. I want you to know how much I care for you."

I wasn't able to wait anymore; I reached for the ring box, hearing her gasp. "I know that you deserve to be shown off and given the world. But maybe this will suffice."

A small chuckle escaped her, and I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't believe she was laughing at me handing her my balls, but she quickly started explaining. "I'm sorry, of course I'll wear it, but I find it funny that we're on the same wavelength."

She opened her clutch and pulled out a classic Claddagh ring. My heart swelled so much. I wanted her _so much_ right then. " _Mo ghrá thú._ "

My breath caught, and I knew my heart skipped. " _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin._ "

I slipped the ring onto her finger, placing it in the position of 'in a relationship', and she did the same with the one for me. Our kiss started out sweet and slowly moved to eager and passionate. My hands found her ass as she began to weave her fingers into my hair.

"Bedroom, _dathúil,_ " Bella moaned into my ear.

We were always on the same page. I swept my arm under her legs and carried her into my room, unable to keep my eyes away from her. I set her gently on the bed. I started kissing her lips, my hand reaching to pull down the strap of her dress and exposing her breasts. I brought my lips around her erect nipple, sucking it while my hand traveled south to her pussy which was wet and ready for me.

I looked at her then; her back was arched, her face flushed.

"You are so ready for me, _grá._ "

"Yes, _dathúil,_ " she moaned.

 _~Eala~_

Chaos was erupting inside me as everything that just happened came crashing down around me. Our eyes met as the elevator door shut and it's soul crushing. We both knew what had almost happened, and now, now my father would not let this go. He was already eyeing the ring she gave me.

The ding of the elevator going down jerked me out of the mess in my head, and I began to ask why. "What the hell is going on for you to be here at eight in the fucking morning?" I spit between my teeth, trying to keep my temper. My apartment was swarming with members of the protection detail and/or sweep team.

"It appears that little idea of yours to get exterminators to our warehouses worked. They came up fruitful, and it appears they have been there for a while, which is how some docks and warehouses have been raided," Da explained all of it with a no nonsense tone.

"We've taken care of it, and we have a lead waiting for us when you're ready," Marcus informed us.

"Get dressed, Edward, we have business to attend to." Da buttoned his suit jacket as he ordered me around.

I walked back into my room and Bella's scent engulfed my senses. Our declarations echoed in my ears. I looked down at my hand; the Claddagh ring that Bella gave me burns my knuckle and my heart clenches. I needed to keep my head. I quickly grabbed some clothes and went back out to my waiting da.

I noticed my apartment was empty other than him.

He seemed older standing in the middle of my living room. His hair looked more white than blonde, his shoulders hunched just slightly, as if the weight of the world was on them, and his eyes were wrinkled at the corners. They were once a steely, crisp blue that were now dull and full of regret.

"Son, who gave you that ring?" His voice betrayed his frustration.

I froze on the spot, masking my face with indifference. "No one."

His head fell back and a ragged sigh escaped. "You didn't have it on last night, please tell me you are not with that _Russian_." He spit the word out of his mouth like it was tainted.

I couldn't help but smirk, because Bella was definitely not Russian. "I'm not with any Russian."

He walked closer to me. I kept my head high. "Then what is wrong with her that you won't bring her into the family?"

I wanted to punch my da at his comment. Something wrong with my _leanbh,_ she is everything a don of a family would want in a wife and partner. She is smart, strong, and just thinking about how she uses a gun is getting me hard.

My anger causes me to slip. " _Nothing_ is wrong with her."

His smirk was noticeable. "But there _is_ someone, it can't be the girl who left here speaking perfect Russian, because I know you know better than that."

I turned away. "Don't we have shit we need to be doing?"

"I want to know who she is!" he shouted.

"She's _everything_ , but I will _never_ bring her around, because I will _never_ risk her safety as you did with my mother!" I growled out, slamming my finger on the elevator button.

 **Translations**

 _Tá mé fíor-tuirseach orm de do chuid shite~_ I'm getting real tired of your shit

 _Fealltóir~_ traitor

 _Dathúil~_ handsome

 _Mo ghrá thú~_ I love you

 _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin~_ I'm really in love with you too

 _Grá~_ love

 **Russian**

 _Eto mesto tak priyatno~_ This place is so nice

 **XOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXO**

 **How are we feeling about Edward? And Carlisle I know so far several f you have choice words for him.**

 **I have a FB Group I do teasers and pictures and all kinds of fun stuff so come join. Alyscia Fics.**

 **January 23 Midnight EST time the submission for Pick-A-Prompt Contest will end. So get those in :)** **Voting Open:** January 24th to the 30th **Winners will be announced:** January 31st

 **Beginning** **Feb 1st TFN Will begin taking submissions for The Love of Jasper Redux.**

 **God Father of All One Shots Contest hosted by the Mafia Fanfiction Group** Submissions will be taken from February 24th until March 24th and judging will take place from the 26th of March until the 11th of April with winners being announced on the 15th on the group page.


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone has enjoyed your week.**

 **Thank you Meteoronamoonlessnight for making this better and readable.**

 **This it the chapter that brings up to the prologue.**

 **More news on the bottom I hope you enjoy!**

 **And as usual the translations are at the bottom.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 8**

 **BPOV**

 _Mo ghrá thú,_ _leanbh_

That was the only text I'd gotten in the last two weeks. It hurt, but I knew it was necessary. It must've been too risky to come see me.

I wanted to argue with him so much to prove that I was capable of taking care of myself, for him to let me be part of his family. But I knew what would happen; the same thing that happened each time I brought it up over the last year. He would shut down the conversation by telling me I'm worth too much to him.

I kept myself occupied by working harder at the bar, and I had three months of bands lined up to show for it, not to mention my bar had never looked cleaner. I turned to working out and shooting daily instead of a few times a week to keep my mind off the fact I had no idea when I would see Edward again.

The small amount of spare time I did have was spent helping Angela pack up her apartment and move it all to suit man's place. We were making a trip to their new apartment when she grew exasperated with my nickname for him.

"Say his name with me, Bella. _Ben_. You can even say _Benjamin_." She grabbed a box out of her trunk.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a box for myself. "Does it matter? He isn't here, is he?"

"Yes, he took the day off to help me unpack."

She was so goddamn happy that I couldn't even rain on it, even though I wanted to. I wondered if he knew anything. Maybe he knew where Edward was and when he might get free. I shook my head of those thoughts, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere good.

The place she was moving into was super nice, with high security, of course. I would expect nothing less, considering suit man handles the Cullen family money.

The door opened, and suit man was in sweats and a t-shirt. "Well, shit," I chuckled quietly.

His eyes dropped to the floor upon seeing me. It must be a respect thing. "Hello, Bella."

" _Ben-ji-men_." I over pronounced his name, giving the bitch brow to Angela.

The door shut behind us, and there in the living room was my _dathúil._ "Edward!" I dropped the box and ran over, wrapping myself around him.

He embraced me fiercely, and I felt him take a deep breath. "I don't have long; I'll see you two weeks from today."

I put some space between us. I knew deep down, that this was it. I grabbed his face and smashed it to mine, kissing him with everything I had.

"I have to go, _leanbh._ I used Benjamin as an excuse to get away for a bit." He rested his forehead on mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the ring I gave him.

"What does your dad say about that ring?" I happily asked.

He snorted. "He's trying to figure out who you are, but I'll take it to my grave."

The thought of his heart no longer beating caused mine to stop. "Don't talk like that," I cried, pain evident in my voice.

He kissed me gently on the lips. " _Mo ghrá thú._ "

" _Mo ghrá thú freisin,"_ I replied in kind.

He left after that, and I continued helping Angela move. Ben kept his eyes on Angela or the floor. I began to believe it was because I was his boss's girl. Angela was the greatest friend I could ever ask for; she didn't mention a thing about Edward's visit. When she was completely moved, I went home and showered and plopped down on the couch to rest for a few minutes.

 _It seemed like hours had gone by listening to my dad get beat on, listening to them tear apart the only home I had ever known. And I couldn't do anything to stop it; I couldn't even cry._

 _My muscles ached from sitting in the same position for at least seven hours._ Seven hours _._

" _You_ are _good, I can understand why my sister loved you," the ponytailed man told my dad. Dad snorted._

" _Kill him, at least it dies with him."_

" _Yeah, I'll die,_ la morte non mi fermerà," _he spit in Italian._

 _The next sound I heard forced me to bite my fist to hold in the sob._

I woke in a cold sweat. I hadn't had a dream like that in a while. For the first time in a long time, I wished I had someone to hold me.

 _~Eala~_

Through two weeks of hell, he managed a text or two a day. Finally, a few hours ago, he told me that he would be here at one.

It hadn't been easy. After a year, I'd gotten used to seeing him at least twice a week. It might have been an hour here or there, but it was something. Not seeing him at all for weeks at a time hurt. I never thought I could love someone the way I loved him.

I paced my kitchen, trying to decide if I should make something to eat or just jump him. I raked my fingers through my hair; my nerves were shot. I was trying to stay optimistic about the situation, but I knew the near miss last month put Edward in a state of high alert. God only knew what the sweepers had found, or how much more danger he was in now.

My head told me this would be the last time; my heart screamed _no_.

I didn't realize through my pacing and overthinking that it was already one o'clock until I heard the door open.

He walked in, and his stance and eyes said it all.

I lunged for him; our lips crashed so hard our teeth bumped. He clawed away at my clothes, and I ripped his off.

"I've missed you, _grá,_ " he growled as he nipped at my collar bone.

"I've missed you, too, _dathúil,"_ I cried as I unbuckled his pants.

Only a heartbeat later he had me up against the door, thrusting hard into me as I clawed at his back. I couldn't get close enough to him. It didn't take either of us long to reach an orgasm after being apart for so long. Edward didn't let me go after he pulled out, instead keeping his hands firmly on my ass and walking us to my room.

His eyes were focused on my face as he laid me down on the middle of the bed. My hands brushed through his hair and then down to trace his chin, finally cupping his cheek and kissing him slowly, but full of passion.

We broke apart, panting, his hands roaming my sides.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella." His voice broke my heart.

I could feel tears building in my eyes. "It's okay, Edward, I love you, and we knew this wasn't going to last forever."

He kissed me hard before slipping inside me, going ever so slowly.

 _~Eala~_

Our moans and grunts echo in my quiet apartment. I can smell sex permeating the air, making me on edge as he pumps in and out of me. Our skin is slapping, the noise mixing in with our praises. My body rocks with the fourth orgasm of the night. I look up to see his face begin to scrunch up; I know he is about to follow me into bliss.

"Bella." He presses his forehead to mine as he stiffens on top of me.

A year, _a year_ and the chemistry is still unbelievable.

I remember how cocky he was when he first walked into my bar. He walked into my bar, and goddamn if he wasn't the most handsome fucker that had _ever_ walked into it.

 _He's easily 6'1", built, but not overly so, like the man standing next to him that could give the Hulk a run for his money. His hair was a mop of bronze and his green eyes were as bright as a cat's eyes on a hunt in the night._

 _I could tell he was packing; one in the back and one on the hip. The big guy was packing just in the back, the third man in the group was packing in the back, on his side, and his pant leg on his left._

 _You would think that I would be uncomfortable with it, but my dad raised me better. I was raised with, and trained with, guns and knives._

"What are you thinking about so hard, _taibhseach_?" He kisses down my neck.

I smile. "Us, how we first met, _dathúil._ "

He chuckles, probably thinking back to it as well. " _Mo ghrá thú._ "

" _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin,_ " I reply, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. We both know what tonight is.

I know he wishes _we_ could be different, that we could be together out in the open. But he won't risk me. Even though I tell him repeatedly that I can take care of myself.

Not that we ever thought we would end up in love. In the beginning, it was an arrangement that grew into something that we don't regret, but our hearts will never be the same.

We're committed, but we can never move forward.

"You know I would risk the world to be with you." I lay on my stomach, leaning on my elbows to look at him.

"And you _are_ my world, which is why I'm not risking it. I can't live in a world without you. _Saol gan tú tá sé cosúil le oíche gan réaltaí._ "

I try not to melt into a puddle of goo with his words.

" _Ceart go leor._ " I'm not in the mood to continue this argument that we have had continuously over the last month since we almost risked being caught.

"How long do we have?" I find myself tucked into his side, running my fingers through his chest hair.

He kisses my head. "I probably should get dressed." His voice is void of any emotion.

I manage to pull myself away from Edward, so we can put clothes on. I find a t-shirt and underwear and walk out to the kitchen to get something to drink. I turn around when I hear his shoes hit the kitchen floor. He has something in his hands that he seems to be focusing on.

"What do you have there?" I ask, while pointing to the object in his hands.

He looks up and meets my eyes. "It's a locket that's been passed down from generation to generation in my family." He sets it in my hand.

It's a silver chain, and the locket itself has Celtic knots with a green gem in the middle. "It's beautiful." My fingers trace the knots.

"I want you to have it."

My eyes fly to his. "Don't you want to keep it in the family?"

"It was given to me to give to my future wife. There won't be any woman that I will want to marry besides you."

I well up with tears. "Put it on me, please."

He takes it back from me. I pull my hair out of the way, and once it's clasped he kisses my neck.

And now we're facing each other. This is it, he has to leave, and I will probably never have this moment with him again.

With that weighing on both our minds, we begin to kiss passionately. When we part moments later, he brushes my hair back over my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to stop by the bar for a drink." A sob escapes out of me.

"Call me if you ever need me." He chokes back his own sob.

" _Mo ghrá thú_."

" _Mo ghrá thú_." He pecks my lips one last time and he leaves.

I let the sob break through that I've been holding in. I know we're doing this for a reason, but it doesn't mean I don't hate this. I hate that he's a mafia prince. I hate that his mother was killed because of that life. I want that life with him. I was made for it, I was made for _him_. But I know that he won't be able to do what he needs to if he has to worry about his enemies knowing about me and using it to hurt him.

After what feels like hours I manage to get into the shower, crying more when the memories flood through of the times we spent in it.

I go to bed as the sun shines through my curtains. His side of the bed is cold.

It hasn't been two hours, and the hole in my heart is wide; I miss him.

 **Translations:**

 _taibhseach~_ gorgeous

 _dathúil_ ~ handsome

 _Mo ghrá thú_ ~ I love you

 _Táim i ngrá leatsa freisin_ ~ I'm really in love with you too

 _Saol gan tú tá sé cosúil le oíche gan réaltaí_ ~ Life without you is like a night without stars

 _Ceart go leor_ ~ okay

 _Mo ghrá thú freisin~_ I love you too

 **Italian**

 _la morte non mi fermerà~_ Death will not stop me.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **How is everyone? I think you will enjoy next weeks chapter. You can get a teaser of it if you are in my group on facebook. Alyscia's Fics.**

 **TwifandomNews Pick-A-Prompt Contest is now open for voting! Whoop so head over there and read the amazing stories. Voting is open till the 30th and the winners will be announced in the TwifandomNews Facebook Group. u/10069751/**

 **Starting Feb 1st Twifandomnews will begin accepting entries for The Love of Jasper Redux Contest. Hell Yea! u/10200587/**

 **Also** **The Godfather Writing Contest will be accepting entries** **February 24th until March 24th. u/10177576/**


	10. Chapter 9

**It been hell of a week for me. I had to put my best friend and companion down on monday. I had him when he was barely** **six weeks old when I brought my Zeus home. But I know he is in a better place with my MIL getting spoiled. He had a great eight years.**

 **I want to thank Meteoronamoonlessnight for making this better and readable for you guys.**

 **I read all the reviews and I try really hard to reply to them all, I am sorry** **if I missed you. It means so much to me that you all love this story so much.**

 **I think this chapter is going to make you all very happy. I hope anyway.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Carlisle POV**

I lean back in my chair, looking at the pictures that surround my office. My love made sure that I was surrounded by our family to remind me to be careful and remember that family comes first. I wish Esme was my first and only wife; she's everything to me, and our boys are just as important to the both of us.

I can't regret everything with Elizabeth; after all, she gave me Edward. My oldest son is smart, strong, and goes above and beyond for the family. I just wish he hadn't been conceived with a crazy-ass whore. I had to get a paternity test to confirm Edward was mine after the bitch died.

Edward doesn't know any of this, though. I don't want him to know what hell his biological mother put us through.

Regrets, though, will eat you alive if you let them. I normally let them roll off my back, but after watching my eldest suffer these last two months, it makes me reflect.

Our family used to have the best special asset. Our family and his go way back; most of the dons hire them as part of their security and enforcement teams. They were basically raised as mercenaries.

The difference being, the one that was _my_ friend and employee had been shunned from his family.

 _I sifted through some papers, worrying about my eldest and his night club endeavors. I had no say in any of it, thanks to my father._

" _Are you really that big of an_ idiot!" _I looked up and saw McSuaine standing there glaring, with a gun pointed at me._

" _What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I stood up, my hand on my gun._

 _He snorted. "You're not quick enough, Cullen._ Why _did you have to dig into_ me _? You just_ had _to fucking look for shit you had no_ business _looking into!"_

" _I need to know if you're loyal to us, considering you've been shunned from your family."_

 _He growled. "You have no fucking idea what you've done. Everything I've done to protect..." His arm dropped, and he shook his head._

" _Goodbye, Cullen."_

 _I watched him walk out, disgusted that none of my men caught him, that he got in and out undetected._

McSuaine was dead a week later, and I lost the only person who was helping me make a business deal with the Russians instead of _scum na hIodáile._

I sigh, remembering I need to head over to a pub to scope it out before meeting with the Russians for further negotiations. There has to be something I can persuade them with.

I pick up my Desert Eagle Mark XIX and stand up to slide it in the holster at the back of my pants. I send a text to Marcus and Eleazar to meet me at the door, and they're waiting for me when I get there. Marcus is short but beefy, with his age etched heavily on his face. Eleazar is six-foot-tall with a basketball player build and grey peppered around his ears.

To my surprise, my wife is standing in front of the door. My Esme is five-seven with curves in all the right places. One perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises over piercing green eyes.

" _Mo ghrá_ , what is this." I smile, buttoning my suit jacket.

"You need to make sure all of our children show up tomorrow for dinner." Her tone is stern; I love it when she gets like this.

I kiss her lips. " _Mo ghrá, is é do mian mo ordú._ "

She smiles widely. " _Go raibh maith agat._ "

I chuckle, swatting her ass.

"Carlisle," she giggles.

Our driver opens the door for us. Marcus gets in first, then I follow, and Eleazar climbs in behind me.

"You boys know anything about this pub?" I ask, checking my phone and sending out texts to my sons to make sure they know to be at dinner tomorrow.

"My daughter goes there every Saturday with her college friends to listen to bands. She says she feels safe and has a lot of fun." Eleazar smiles. His daughter is everything to him. His wife died giving birth to her, so all they have is each other and the Cullen family.

"Well, I hope it's not loud metal music tonight while we're there," I joke with the guys.

We arrive at the pub and I'm shocked to see a line of people trying to get in. I worry for a moment, but I see Eleazar slip the bouncer money and we get in easily. Entering the pub is interesting; there's all kinds of people from all walks of life enjoying the atmosphere.

I notice there aren't many places to sit as I take in the scene. I walk up to the bar, preparing to order some Jameson when I notice Benjamin's girlfriend. I lean against the bar to greet her. "Angela, _álainn._ "

Her smile radiates. "Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you, big shot?"

I smile at her sassiness. "I was wondering if there was a good spot for us to sit and enjoy some Jameson whiskey."

She nods. "The VIP seating area is open. You can make yourself comfortable over there and I'll get the drinks to you." She points to a nice secluded area with bench seating and chairs.

"Thank you."

We take our seats, and I can't help but fall in love with the place. It would make a great meeting place; I can see why Stephan wanted to meet here.

The owner has bouncers at every entrance, one standing at the bar, and two others seem to mingle by the stage. They're making opposing circles among the patrons who are dancing and enjoying the music. I see security cameras spread throughout the club, capturing everything perfectly.

I see a woman come up to Angela; she's five-five, her brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a plain tee with _Eala_ across the front like most of the employees here. What surprises me is the gun on her hip and her gaze constantly scanning the pub. As her eyes land on our little corner, they widen slightly, and she brings her hand up to her neck.

Angela hands her the tray with our drinks on it, and she tries to get out of it, but Angela must be swamped because the young lady makes her way over to us. As she gets closer, her necklace throws me for a loop.

She doesn't avoid my eyes, instead keeping them on me, daring me to look away.

"Your drinks, gentleman." She hands them out perfectly, but I can't help staring at the necklace that has been in my family for generations. Then I see the ring on her finger that's so much like my son's. Emotions begin to swarm through me.

" _Go raibh maith agat._ " I'm sure she can hear the tension in my voice.

Her eyes narrow. " _Tá fáilte romhat._ "

My mouth pops open in shock, and a smirk forms on her face.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She walks away before I can reply.

I find myself watching her every move. I want to hate her, but I find myself absolutely enthralled with her. I watch her bounce a biker out of the pub without any help. I watch her work the pub in all the positions; waitress, bartender, bouncer, and bus boy. After awhile, I overhear that she's the owner. She couldn't be more than twenty-two.

I try to remain focused on why I'm here, which is to make sure we'll be secure here while meeting with Stephan. But knowing that she's the woman that my son has been hiding for at least a year has me wanting to know more.

I hear her yell last call about an hour later, and it's just us and her. She's standing behind the bar measuring us up with her eyes, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I would like to ask you a question," I call to her from across the pub.

She comes close enough for a conversation, but not close enough that we could touch her.

"What's the question?" Her firm tone tells me that she isn't liking this.

"My oldest son, he won't bring a woman into the family. I know he was involved with someone and must love her, but he refuses to let us meet her. Why do you think that is?" I question, wondering if she knows something I don't.

Her eyes never leave mine, a fire lighting inside her. "Maybe it's because when he was just a child he watched his mom murdered in front of him and his father did nothing about it. Maybe he is _so_ scared of losing the woman he loves as much as he loved his mother. Maybe, _just maybe_ , he has trust issues when it comes to the security in the family. Have you noticed how he has extra protection added to the other women in his life?" She shrugs her shoulders as her eyebrow raises. "Just a thought."

My heart stops at just the thought. My son doesn't trust me, our family? "I think you're fucking mistaken," I grit out.

She snorts. "Sure, why not. Either way, get the fuck out of my bar. It's closing time."

I stand with force, knocking the drinks on the table over. I throw down a wad of cash. "I'll be seeing you around."

She smirks. "Not if I see you first." The threat is there. I can see the fire in her eyes as she watches us leave her pub.

The ride back home is silent. I text my boys again, confirming that they know to be at the house for dinner.

 **~Eala~**

Edward shows up not long after his siblings in a sour mood. We still can't figure out where the bugs are coming from. He won't meet my eyes when eating dinner, no matter how focused I stay on him. I notice he's still wearing the Claddagh ring.

"I went to this pub last night, Eala."

I watch my son freeze his movements for a fraction of a second and his eyes finally meet mine.

"Nice place; Stephan wants to meet there on Wednesday. Went there to scope the place out." I keep my eyes on him. His breathing picks up, he makes fists with his hands. I can feel the anger radiating off him.

"Edward, why don't you and I talk in my office." I stand up and Edward is shaking as he follows me.

I spent all night and most of today thinking about what that woman said to me about Edward watching Elizabeth die. I never told him about her death, however, after contemplating everything, I decided last night I should tell him everything. Maybe if he understands what happened, then maybe, even if I have an issue with her, he will bring his _grá_ into the family.

He slams the door, and I turn to him. His green eyes are wild, and I'm actually frightened for him.

"Did you see her?" His breathing is shallow.

"Yes."

His knees buckle, and he falls on the sofa. "Da, please. Please, is she okay?"

I don't think I've ever seen my son like this. My heart breaks at the sight of his welled up eyes and broken expression.

With a soft sigh, I answer his question. "She's fine, feisty as hell. Basically said it's my fault that she can't be with you."

He nods his head but doesn't speak.

"Do you think I had something to do with your ma's death?" I can't keep the hurt out of my voice.

He looks up at me. "I don't think you killed her or had her killed. But why wasn't there more security? How did he get through?"

I sigh, there are those regrets. I should have talked to him sooner. "What do you remember of your ma?"

Edward tilts his head back. "I remember her being distant, spending very little time with me. But when I was with her she told me she loved me." He furrows his brows.

"Elizabeth, she was…" I sigh, trying to find a nice way of putting it.

"Edward, your mom was ill, she was _scitsifréine_. I'd been trying to divorce her for two years. I wasn't living with you or your mom during that time. She refused to let me see you, and she refused to sign the papers." I ran my hands through my hair.

Edward watches me, waiting patiently.

"I tried to keep security there at the house, but she would shoot at them. Call the cops." I take a deep breath. "Elizabeth hired that man to come into her home and kill her, then he was supposed to shoot you, too, so I couldn't have you." I look at Edward with unshed tears in my eyes. Thank God yet again for Damion having some morals and not killing my son.

Edward runs his shaking fingers though his hair. "He had his gun pointed at me, but he ran away. Ma, she—ugh." He lets out a shaky breath.

I stand up and go over to the sofa and sit next to him. "She hated me, and she hated that I had moved on. I'm sorry that I never told you, that I'm the reason you won't marry."

"I want her, I want to go to her right now. I want to marry her. Da, she's like nothing you've ever seen," he whispers his confession to me.

"I think maybe you should."

He smiles at me. "Yeah."

"Tell me, if you love her so much, what was with the Russian broad?"

He begins to laugh. "My girl can speak Russian, Gaelic, Italian, and a little bit of Spanish."

I chuckle, "It was her?"

He nods, smiling. "You're lucky she didn't shoot you for calling her a whore."

I have a lot more questions, but I know what's more important. "Go, Edward."

He pats my back and leaves the office.

Shortly after, Esme walks in. "Edward seems happier than I've ever seen him."

"Our son is in love."

 **Translations:**

 _scum na hIodáile~ Italian scum_

 _Mo ghrá~_ my love

 _Mo ghrá, is é do mian mo ordú~_ My love, your wish is my command

 _Go raibh maith agat~_ Thank you

 _álainn~_ beautiful

 _Tá fáilte romhat~_ you're welcome

 _Grá~_ love

 _Scitsifréine~_ schizophrenic

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Alright, how do we feel about Carlisle now. I'm not a fan of his lol.**

 **The Pick-A-Prompt Contest is complete and the winners have been announced** **over in the group and the twifandomnews website.**

 **Today! We have begun accepting entries for The Love of Jasper Contest.**

 **Beginning Feb 24th the Mafia group is accepting entries for their contest The Godfather of all Oneshots.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone is having a good week. I am absolutely feel like crap for not responding to reviews I was just having a crappy week. But I read every single one. You guys make my week and I just love you guys.**

 **Meteoronamoonlessnight is a godsend, she just makes everything better. :)**

 **Please read the A/N**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 10**

 **BPOV**

Gun cleaning and target practice. Check. Run ten miles before sparring. Check. Work at Eala. Check. Oh, and try not to kill anyone. Repeat the next day.

Two months in, and I'm positive my body is in the best shape of its life. My gun skills are also in top form. Every day since Edward left, I've been running, shooting, and sparring. I've worked so many hours at Eala, it's a good thing I don't have to pay myself. My life is at a standstill. No matter how many times Angela drags me to her place to have dinner with her and suit man, it just reminds me of what I can't have. Then I start thinking of barging into Twilight and saying fuck the hiding, but I know I can't do that to Edward. He would never be able to do his work, or focus on what he needed to do.

I run my fingers through my hair, trying to focus on anything other than the empty hole in my heart.

I take out my Glock and set in on the coffee table, lining my gun cleaning supplies up on the table next to it. I drop the clip and double check the chamber to make sure it's completely unloaded. I begin to strip my gun into the major components: frame, slide, spring, and barrel. Every part of my body seems at ease as I focus all my energy on this one task.

Before I know it, I'm down in the bar doing some paperwork. Inner Circle Avenue is playing tonight, a popular band, so we're packed. I sigh, looking at the surveillance screens and knowing the workers are drowning. I step out of my office and start helping.

I find Angela trying to fill orders from the bar and simultaneously waitress. I grab the tray from her.

"Where to?" I ask.

"VIP section. Whisky to Mr. Cullen, beers to his guards," she answers nonchalantly.

"Well, you take it, and I'll take care of the bar." I attempt to hand the tray back, because there's no way in hell I can go over there.

Angela rolls her eyes and walks away, the _bitch_. I find myself touching the necklace Edward gave me to calm myself.

I blow out the breath I'm holding. Carlisle Cullen is about to find out who I am to his son. I want to be smug about this, because after all this hiding, breaking it off will turn out to be for nothing; once Carlisle sees the necklace on me, it'll all be out in the open.

It's not in my nature to cower and hide, so when I notice his steely eyes on me I stare right back, almost begging him to say something to me.

"Your drinks, gentlemen." I hand the whisky to Carlisle and the beers to the men with him.

Carlisle's eyes wander to my necklace and back to my eyes. " _Go raibh maith agat._ " His voice is tension filled.

I can feel myself ready to explode at this man. " _Tá fáilte romhat._ "

I watch his jaw drop just enough to feel vindicated. I'm sure he has all kinds of judgment inside his head about me.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." I quickly walk away from him before I find myself saying something I wouldn't regret, but would put me in an awkward situation.

For the rest of the night, I ignore him almost to the point of avoiding that entire section of the bar. I can feel his eyes on me. The more he watches me do my job, the more I felt the need to prove to him that I'm worthy.

As I'm walking around checking tables, I see my newest and youngest employee, Bree, getting harassed by a couple of biker boys. And nothing flips me from zero to killing someone faster than watching my female employees being harassed.

"Bree, go ahead and take your break." I gently tug her away. I can see unshed tears in her eyes and relief flood her face.

"Aw, we were having fun with her," a tattooed, leather vested beefcake-looking man says to me. His buddies laugh with him.

"Time for you to go. I will not have you harassing my staff," I spit out, pissed as fuck.

He stands up, having a good two feet and three hundred pounds on me. "You're going to have to throw me out, _princess_." He smirks.

I grin. "You just made my day." I kick him in the side of his knee, and he screams and goes down right before I grab the back of his head and smash his face on my knee, knocking him out. I call to Tony and Ryan to drag him out.

I turn to his friends. "You gentleman can take your leave now, also." I raise my brow, daring them to argue with me. I still have some pent-up anger to get out.

They nod and quickly follow their friend out of my bar.

I go to Bree and make sure she's okay.

"Yes, thank you, Bella."

I smile. "It's my job to make sure you feel safe here. Now, are you okay to go back to work?"

She smiles and nods, heading back to the floor.

The night goes by quickly, but Carlisle seems to be content just sitting and watching me. I want to punch him in the face more times than I can count, especially now that everyone else is gone and I'm standing behind the bar staring at him and his guards wondering if anyone would suspect me if I killed them. I can erase the tapes, and it's not like anyone would really believe a little woman like me could kill off three mobsters. They wouldn't even see it coming.

Sometimes I scare myself.

"I would like to ask you a question," he hollers across the room.

I walk towards him, but keep a good fifteen feet away, for _his_ safety. "What's the question?" I ask, managing not to grit my teeth.

"My oldest son, he won't bring a woman into the family. I know he was involved with someone and must love her, but he refuses to let us meet her. Why do you think that is?"

It doesn't take me long to have my answer. I'm not one to lie or hold back, and I never will be. "Maybe it's because when he was just a child he watched his mom murdered in front of him and his father did nothing about it. Maybe he is _so_ scared of losing the woman he loves as much as he loved his mother. Maybe, just maybe, he has trust issues when it comes to the security in the family. Have you noticed how he has extra protection added to the other women in his life?" I raise my brow. "Just a thought."

"I think you're fucking mistaken," he spits out between his teeth.

I can't help but snort at his stupidity. "Sure, why not. Either way, get the fuck out of my bar. It's closing time." I'm done with this and him.

He abruptly stands up, spilling the drinks all over the table. I feel myself itching for my gun yet again.

"I'll be seeing you around." He throws a wad of cash on the table.

I smirk. "Not if I see you first." I feel fire in my veins, the threat hanging in the air.

He and his lackeys storm out of my bar.

He's going to tell Edward. Now that Carlisle knows about me... maybe, just maybe...

 **~Eala~**

Sundays at Eala are nicely paced; not too slow, but not the same bustle as Fridays and Saturdays. I'm wiping the counter down when I feel a buzz of electricity on the back of my neck.

I turn around and see Edward standing there with several day's stubble on his face and dark circles under his green eyes.

I stay glued to my spot, unsure of why he's here.

He spots me, and just a few strides later, his arms wrap around me and he crushes his lips to mine. I immediately reciprocate.

Once the catcalls and whistling begins, we break apart, panting.

"I thought…" I stare at him in confusion.

"I don't care, I need you beside me. These last two months have been hell." His forehead is pressed against mine.

A content sigh escapes me. "I have to say, I'm in the best shape of my life." I chuckle as a scowl forms on his face. "I love you, _dathúil._ " I kiss his frown.

His lips curve up. "When are you closing?"

"On Sundays, we close at midnight." I pat a stool. "You can wait here, or at my apartment," I tell him as I walk backwards away from him.

He takes a seat. "I've already been away from you too long, I'll wait right here."

I don't think I've ever smiled this much. "Good, it gives me something to look at as I work."

The hours go by horrifically slow with Edward touching me innocently every time I'm near him.

When I finally lock the doors, an electric buzzing shoots through my core. I'm playing with the rag in my hands when I feel his touch on my waist.

"I'm ready to go up to the apartment and show you how much I've missed you." His velvet voice causes goosebumps on my skin.

"I have to clean up, Edward," I moan, leaning back on his chest.

"We can do it in the morning, me and you."

I turn to study his face. "You're staying the night?"

He smirks. "If you let me, yes."

I take his hand and lead him up to my apartment and into my bedroom.

I push his jacket over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Then I begin to unbutton his shirt, taking my time, my eyes never leaving his ever-darkening green ones. I reach the last button and open his shirt. I gently run my nails down his chest, causing him to grip my waist wonderfully hard. I push his shirt off next, then I unbutton his pants and push them down to his feet. I lean up to his ear. "Finish taking those off, will you?"

He kicks his shoes off, followed by the pants, leaving just his boxers that are showing his very prominent erection.

Edward grabs me, sucking on my earlobe. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes, _leanbh._ "

I giggled. "How do you propose we fix that?"

He growls, ripping my shirt over my head and then lifting me up to toss me on my bed where he tears my pants off, leaving me in just my underwear.

His eyes are already fucking me, but I need his cock in me now. "Edward, I need you," I moan.

" _Leanbh,"_ he murmurs as he takes my panties off, followed by his boxers. I unclip my bra, throwing it somewhere in the room.

He hovers over me, kissing me deeply as he enters me in a swift move. I feel myself arch off the bed as I moan his name. His elbows are on either side of my face as he pumps in and out me, our eyes fixed on each other, foreheads touching. I wrap my legs around him, my nails pressing into his biceps.

"I'm not going to last long, _grá_." He thrusts harder.

"Neither am I." And just like that, the coil in my lower belly snaps and I scream in pure bliss.

I'm barely aware that Edward has also joined me in post-conjugal bliss.

 **~Eala~**

I feel warm, so warm, and the nightmares have stayed away. A shift in the bed catches me off guard; I quickly grab my knife and nick whoever dares to be in my bed.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward yelps.

"Shit!" I sit up quickly and turn my lamp on, looking at Edward. He's holding a spot on his cheek where blood is trickling down.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Edward." I cover my mouth. Shame seeps into me, raising a blush to my cheeks.

But Edward begins to chuckle. " _Mo ghrá thú._ "

I fall back on the bed, chuckling. "I really am sorry. I forgot you were sleeping over."

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, because I'm never sleeping without you again."

I smile. "Would you like to explain what changed your mind? Or was it just that your father figured out who I am?"

It's time to talk about it. I want to know if Carlisle talked to Edward or if he hid it. How much of Edward's decision is from Carlisle if he did tell Edward about out encounter? So many questions.

Edward sighs and tells me everything that Carlisle told him about his mother. And then he tells me that even if his father had not come to Eala, he was just a week away from making me his permanently.

I cup his cheek, the one that's not bleeding. "It doesn't matter what brought you back to me, as long as you're back and you're not going to change your mind. Because I will not survive it, and I _will_ go on a killing spree."

He captures my lips. " _Go deo, grá._ "

" _Tú níos fearr._ "

And he isn't joking; he demands that I come to tributes tonight to stand next to him where I belong. I don't know if it's wise, but I also know I need to be there. I've missed him so much I can't say no.

He leaves mid-morning, saying he'll be back to pick me up later. I text Angela that I won't be in tonight. It shouldn't be too bad, it's a Monday.

I decide to go for a run to help with my nerves. This is huge, I'm going to be with his family, _his father_. I'll be presented as Edwards girlfriend, his partner, and someday I'll be his donna.

I run five miles, ending at the gym. Maybe I should go to the range. I decide that I don't need either and run back to my place to take a shower and pick out my outfit for tonight.

I put on a blue and white striped shirt with ripped jeans and white flats. I look good, I can have my guns and knives where I want them, and I can fight in it without too much skin possibly showing. I shouldn't really think like this, but I have no idea how tonight is going to play out, and with shipments and merchandise missing from Edward's business, I know I need to be ready for anything.

I hear the knock on the door, and I all but run to answer it.

Edward is on the other side, smiling. The dark circles are gone and so is the stubble. But now there's a butterfly bandage where I cut him by accident. "You ready, _grá?_ "

I nod, not trusting my voice.

He escorts me down to the black Escalade I've ridden in once before, but this time I don't hide myself. I tip my head in greeting as the driver holds the door open. His eyes widen as he takes me in.

Growling, Edward spits out to his driver, " _Ag teastáil uait a choinneáil do shúile chun do fucking tú féin._ "

The man's eyes fall to the ground with an ashen face.

I look at Edward with a brow raised.

He leans in, his breath tickling my ear. "You are _mine_ to admire, no one else's."

My head falls back. "You can't threaten them all."

He grumbles something under his breath as I climb in and he follows.

Being in the VIP section at Twilight is an interesting experience. His brothers find me humorous, and Carlisle just ignores me. I find that I'm okay with that.

"Rose, what do you do?" I ask, trying to get to know everyone more.

She smiles. "I own an auto body shop. I like to restore old cars."

"That's awesome. I'm not a car girl, at all." I chuckle, sipping my drink.

"What do you do?" she asks in return.

"I own a pub, Eala."

I feel Edward wrap his arms around my shoulders, and I lean into him. He watches me with a smile.

Rose gasps. "I've heard so many good things about Eala. I've been dying to go there and listen to Inner Circle Avenue, but we haven't been able to make it."

"They'll be playing again next month, you should come. I'll take good care of you." I pat her leg.

She turns to talk to Emmett with excitement about what I just said.

"Edward tells me you're very proficient with guns," Carlisle finally speaks to me after several hours of being here.

Our eyes meet, his steely blue eyes to my brown ones. "Guns are second nature to me. I'm very good at defending myself."

He nods slowly, his fingers gliding over his chin. "Do you do any investigations?"

I hum, looking at him. "I could, my father taught me several things of that nature."

"Let's take this conversation to the office." Carlisle stands up, walking to a back room. I follow, feeling Edward behind me as we enter the office with Carlisle's men.

Carlisle pulls a folder out and tosses it on his desk. A few pictures slide out. "I was wondering if you could find out everything there is to know about this man." He hands me a picture.

I pull my gun and aim it at the center of his forehead before anyone can blink. "How the _fuck_ do you have this?"

"Bella," Edward uses a cautious tone as he comes up behind me. I count the guns around me, calculating that I might get hit, but I'm sure I'll wipe most of them out first.

"I need to know how you got this picture, _right now!_ " I can feel angry tears ready to fall.

"I got it from a friend that was looking into the man before the friend died. _How do you know this man_?" Carlisle grinds out.

I slowly lower my gun, looking back at the picture of a couple; a Russian woman and an Italian man. My father once said we had to figure out the truth about them.

"I don't know them, but _I_ took this picture."

 **Translations:**

 _Go deo, grá_ ~ Forever, love

 _Tú_ _níos fear~_ You better

 _Ag teastáil uait a choinneáil do shúile chun do fucking tú féin_ ~ You need to keep your eyes to your fucking self

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **How are you feeling! I know a lot right, I hope I didn't overwhelm you guys too much.**

 **Ok for some info for you guys.**

 **1\. I have a group that I do for teasers, updates for things I am working on, fun prompts and whatever comes to my mind lol.**  
 **groups / 800511350157709 /**

 **2\. The Love for Jasper Contest is in full swing, I can't wait to read some entries. Even if you think you can't write you should try, so many beta's, cheerleaders, pre readers all willing to guide and help out. :) and if you need some inspiration the Twifandomnews FB group, twitter, tumblr, and pinterest all have something for you ;)**  
 **u / 10200587 /**

 **3\. The Mafia Fanfiction Group is hosting a GodFather of All Oneshots starting February 24 till March 24th.**  
 **u / 10177576 /**

 **4\. Please go over to TwifandomNew dot com and check out the author interviews and recs :)**

 **5\. TFN has announced March's contest and it will be... Revenge of the Nerds :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**FF Is being stupid, so I didn't get to reply any reviews. I did read everything that did come my way. You guys are awesome for all the love and follows.**

 **Meteoronamoonlessnight is a saint that makes this story better with her beta skills.**

 **Enjoy and read the A/N at the** **bottom.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 11**

 **BPOV**

Carlisle's home office is nothing like what I would have pictured. He has photos of Edward, ranging from when he was a baby up until he graduated high school. Same goes with his other boys along with pictures of each of their weddings. After I announced I took the picture of the man and his wife, we, or should I say, _they,_ decided that the conversation needed to be moved to the Cullen estate.

Conversation has been flowing around me, but I only hear bits and pieces.

"How did your father die?" Carlisle asks, bringing me out of my reverie.

I turn and look at him. Everything clicks. _Cullen_. My father's secret folders in the safe. I only looked once because I couldn't stand knowing my dad would never looking at them again. I didn't look further, and never looked at the contents of that safe again.

"A bullet to the head," I grind out, staring at him and debating how to approach the subject. "I had to listen to him getting beat on for _seven_ hours straight, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to stay quiet, hidden. My dad never caved, instead taunting them and giving the men a promise that even after his death he would take them down."

I walk closer to Carlisle, pressing my palms to the top of his desk. "Those men came into my home. How they found us has always been lost to me. Now I'm wondering, was it because of you?"

I watch his Adam's apple bob; his eyes divert from mine. " _Timpiste a bhí ann_."

Edward is lightning fast as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me away as I start screaming in rage. "SEVEN HOURS!"

" _Leanbh_ , calm down, _gra._ " Edward's smooth voice breaches the red vision aimed at his dad. The adrenaline leaves my body in a rush, causing me to collapse and cry.

Edward holds me as I break down. I faintly hear the door open and close.

"I hate him, and I want him dead." I barely recognize my own voice, thinking Carlisle has left the room, leaving just me and Edward.

Edward rubs my back as I curl more into his chest. "I know, _gra_ , I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." I get my breathing under control as I sit in his lap on the floor.

"You're right, _he_ shouldn't be. _I_ should." Carlisle sits in a chair near where I'm sitting in Edwards lap.

I jerk up, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Your father was Charles McSuaine; the McSuaine family are born and raised mercenaries. Your father and I grew up around each other since our families had an arrangement of sorts." He sighs, rubbing his face.

"Your da was the best of the best, but he was shunned from the family. I didn't know why, it wasn't my business, but when I got word of it I wanted to know where he was. Finding a man like McSuaine is nearly impossible, but I remembered his woman and the name she went by. I looked her up, and I found out she was buried in a plot in the small hick town of Forks." He pauses. "I didn't dig any further, but I must not have hid my tracks well, either."

I take in this information. "It's going to take a long time for me to ever think of you as more than the reason for my dad's death. But I _am_ going to help this family, because I love Edward."

Edward kisses my temple. "I love you, _leanbh._ "

"I think it's time I go back to the cabin and get everything that my father left there for me," I announce.

Two sets of eyes focus on me.

"My father had a safe in a cabin that doesn't exist as far as anyone knows. There is no way to get to it unless you walk through fifteen miles of forest, and even then, if you don't know it's there, you aren't going to see it. Dad kept everything there, including his will. I left it there because I couldn't bear to read it, but I think it's time I do that." I look at Edward, hoping he understands.

He nods. "I'll go with you."

 **~Eala~**

I stare at the house. I never sold it, never kept it up, either. The yellow paint is chipped everywhere, the windows boarded up. The gutters are dangling against the house, and it looks like the roof has holes in it.

I can hear Edward breathing hard just from the hike to the house. I made him park at a local hiking spot a few miles up the road that happens to cross into the land the house sits on. It's far back from the road, with trees all but hiding the mile-long driveway. We can see the makeshift obstacle course on the left side of the house that is near a creek that leads into the woods. On the other side is what my dad set up as a gun range.

Many emotions overwhelm me as the memories assault me. I shut my eyes, breathing in the fresh forestry air. I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

" _Leanbh,_ " Edward murmurs as he presses against my back.

I let out a harsh breath. "We'll go in for a minute, take a small break, then we'll begin the hike to the cabin. Hopefully we'll make it before nightfall."

"Why are we being so extremely cautious?" Edward asks as we walk into the house.

The inside looks better than the outside, not as weathered. But it is dusty and has a mildewed smell.

I turn to Edward, who is wearing dark tan cargo pants with a black tee and tan boots. He looks so fucking good, it has me on edge.

I know I need to answer him. "I think someone very close to your dad is the leak. I got to thinking about what your dad said about the trail he left while looking for my dad. It doesn't really add up. How could a random woman's name and location trigger a hunt for my dad? Also, that new shipment? Only six of you knew of it and had a hand in it." I pause, taking a drink of water. "I really don't like Carlisle, but I believe him when he says he didn't dig further than what he did. So, it begs the question, who was looking for my father? How would they know that my father was looking into anything worth being killed over?"

His brow furrows as he contemplates what I said.

"I was just thinking out loud, and until I have proof otherwise, I don't trust anyone but you." I find myself in front of Edward, my hand in the middle of his chest. I stare into his eyes, hoping for understanding.

"I think you're on to something, but let's wait until we get to the cabin where we know it's safer to talk." He gives me a brief kiss, and as much as I want to deepen it, I know he's right. We need to get to the cabin before it gets dark.

If Edward wasn't with me, I'm sure I could get there in two hours, tops, but instead I'm thinking somewhere between three and four. We head out the back door, holding hands as we enter the forest, taking a long-forgotten path that my dad and I use to run.

We continue to hold hands for a good majority of the walk, but as the sun begins to hide behind the trees I start a slow jog that Edward can keep up with for the last leg of the hike.

The sun is barely cutting through the trees, but luck happens to be on our side. The well-hidden cabin is outlined by the sun's rays in just the right way as we jog up to it.

I stop, my breathing still even. Edward, who is breathing heavy and looking around him with furrowed brows, has his hands clasped behind his head. "Why have we stopped, _leanbh_?"

"We made it." I smile and point to the place I called home for two years. There is more moss and the trees and bushes are thicker than ever, surrounding the wood and brick building.

"Where?" he asks, confusion laced in his voice as he circles around, looking for it.

I chuckle, grabbing his arm and leading him to the door. I hear him gasp as I open it.

It's just as I remember it, everything in the same place as I left it, but with an added several inches of dust. I keep the door open to help air it out. I drop my bag, walking around to open all the windows as well.

I walk to the back of the cabin and start the generator. Then I flip the lights on and memories of my time here flood my senses.

The many nights I stared at the ceiling from that couch. The times I cried and cried as I leaned against the safe trying to talk myself into opening it.

The walls covered in pictures, some that I took of my dad and me, some he took of just me. Others are instructional posters on different subjects.

I try to pull in air, but I can only gasp for breath.

" _Gra._ " Edward pulls me to him as I shake and continue to wheeze. In this moment, I realize how much I've suppressed just to survive day to day. But it's no longer an option.

"It's all finally caught up," I say between sobs.

 **Translations**

 _Timpiste a bhí ann_ ~ It was an accident.

 **XOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

 **Alrighty, how are we doing, this chapter and the next were super hard for me to write and thankful Lara helped me so much.**

 **1\. FTLOJ contest deadline is coming up quickly the 22nd to be exact! So get them in!**

 **2\. TwiFic Fandom Awards 1rst round of voting closes the 17th so make sure you are voting everyday. You can think of me when voting for the 411 which is where I was nominated :)**

 **3\. The Mafia Fanficiton group will begin taking their submissions the 24th for their Godfather of all Oneshots. :)**

 **4\. TwifandomNews March contest is Revenge of the Nerds and submissions will begin March 1rst.**

 **Please join TwifandomNews on Facebook so you can keep up with everything going on in the fandom, and get recs, author interviews and prompt inspiration.**

 **I also have my own FB group under Alyscia's Fics where I do teasers, prompts, and updates on what I am working on. Love to see you guys over there..**

 **Have a Wonderful Week!**


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter is shorter than normal but I feel that you will be ok when you read it.**

 **Meteoronamoonlessnight is the awesome** **for making** **this** **readable** **and putting up with my** **scatterbrained** **lol**

 **If I missed you when reply to reviews I am sorry, I tried to reply too everyone.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 12**

 **BPOV**

I wake up snuggled against something warm and I can smell dust in the air. Bitter cold hits my lungs as I breath in deeply.

"How are you feeling, _gra_?" Edward's hoarse voice in my ear causes my eyes to open.

His question is valid; _how do I feel_?

"I'm not really sure," I admit. I feel his lips press against my temple.

"We didn't bring much to eat in our bags," he mumbles as my stomach growls.

I smile. "That's what you think. At the bottom of my bag is a cooler with tuna, and some chicken salad, and everything else for a few sandwiches."

Shock etches his features; apparently, he's forgotten I'm a survivalist. I untangle myself from him and dig everything out of my bag. When I reach the bottom, I pull out the cooler, setting it out for us to make something to eat.

Edward listens to me talk about my dad and all things we used to do together. He smiles and brings me up against his chest. I tell him how for two years the only contact I had was a woman from the local Indian tribe who would bring groceries and anything I might need every two weeks. Her name was Sue, and I never did figure out how she knew me and my dad.

Edward plays with my hair, asking questions and kissing the top of my head. He is everything I need.

" _Leanbh_ , do you want to open the safe now, or tomorrow?" He hums into my hair.

I look over to the black safe. It's almost as tall as me, with a large white keypad. I know the combination; it's burned into my brain, waiting for me to use it.

"I want to leave tomorrow, since we really didn't bring enough for a long stay. We should probably do this tonight." My chest tightens at the thought of what's inside.

"Together, _gra._ " His simple gestures are what are going to get me through this.

I stand up and walk over to the safe, punching in the numbers. I feel Edward behind me as I open the heavy door. It's filled with piles and piles of folders and two boxes, and on top of it all is a crisp manila envelope that has my name written on it in my dad's familiar handwriting.

I suck in a breath as I pull it out, my hands shaking as I open the envelope. A thick pile of documents along with a DVD slide out. I flip through the packet, seeing that it's my dad's will. He left everything to me, and gave me instructions on how to access his accounts and the different properties in Ireland, New York, Australia, holy shit, we even have a place in Switzerland.

I pick up the DVD and turn to Edward. "I think I should watch this first, before we dig into everything else."

He nods his head and follows me over to the TV and DVD player. As I push the DVD into the slot, the TV comes to life and my dad's face pops up on the screen. I can't help but gasp.

"Hey, _cailín leanbh_." His brown eyes are surrounded by dark circles. "If you are watching this, then, well, it means the Volturi found me, and only me, and that they killed me. I am sorry Bella, I tried really hard to fix the mistake that lead them to us, but it was too late."

He takes a deep breath, and tears fall down my cheeks. Edward wraps himself around me, holding me together.

"I have thought about everything that I want you to know, that I should have told you, but it was too hard for me to say it at the time. I'll begin with our family. McSuaine is our original family name. I was raised to be a killer, a spy; essentially, a mercenary. We were taught to investigate while staying in the shadows. How I raised you is how _I_ was raised, how every man in the family is raised. The women are married away instead of taught to defend themselves." His nose bunches in disgust.

"Each generation, the best of the bunch was assigned to the don of the Cullen family to be whatever they needed. My father before me, and my grandfather, all had been picked for the Cullens. I was eventually picked for Carlisle; we were introduced when I was sixteen in order to start building trust. He was a good guy, not the smartest, but he had a good head on his shoulders. Too trusting in my book, but we're raised to be paranoid.

"I met your ma in a little town outside Dublin; _Malahide_. She was vacationing with friends and her guards."

His eyes become unfocused on the screen. "She was _so_ beautiful. I'd never seen a woman like her. She didn't have a care in the world, and her mouth got her into so much trouble." He laughs.

"Her name was Renée Volturi."

I can't help but gasp, and Edward holds me tighter.

"I drove her mad chasing after her affection. I knew she wanted me, I could see it in her eyes. When her brother Aro come into the picture… " His head falls. "I knew I shouldn't have been pursuing her because it was against the family rules to be with an Italian, but I didn't care, and when her brother tried to shut it down she became angry. We fled in secret and came back to America so I could start working with Don Carlisle as his enforcer. We married in secret, and she took on a pseudonym."

He smiles wistfully. "Your mammy got pregnant with you and she was over-the-moon happy. I was, too, because we had been trying since we tied the knot. We bought the place here in Forks to keep us hidden. Aro already had a clue that Renée was with me, but we couldn't ever let him know about you."

He eyes darken on the screen, and I feel like he's truly looking at me. "He is a sick man, one that I wanted to put down, but he was your mothers' brother. So instead, I was going to take him down another way.

"Your mam died while giving birth to you, and that's when everything changed. My own da found out, it just trickled through, and I was no longer a part of the family. Carlisle decided to keep using me anyway, and I raised you the only way I knew."

I'd never seen tears in my dad's eyes, but now I watch them fall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more, I'm sorry that I didn't give you tea parties and sleepovers, but I think I gave you something better. I hope," he mutters, roughly wiping tears away.

"I did a lot of things while still trying to bring down Aro. He had no idea how to find me as I gathered information on him. Not until Carlisle decided to get paranoid and dig into my past.

"I have to give him props, remembering what Renée's name was.

"I know by now you want to kill him, _cailín leanbh,_ but don't waste your energy on him. He isn't the problem. I have been worried about a leak coming from the top guys in his circle for some time, because Aro seems to know more than he should. He had the paperwork so well-buried on the Russian wedding I had you take pictures of, that I almost didn't find it."

He shakes his head, leaning back in the chair he's sitting in.

"And the fact we had been found in Forks, well, that just tells me a whole lot. But I can't risk you, hell, Carlisle doesn't even know you exist. Everything in the safe can go to him; he needs it to get in bed with the Russians, and hopefully it'll help him kill Aro.

"I know I'm going to die, it's only a matter of time. I'm sorry you're going to live alone in this world. I'm sorry I won't be there to walk you down the aisle, or to hold my first grandchild, to threaten your future husband, or be there at the grand opening of the pub. But know this: _I love you_ , Bella.

"I am _so_ sorry for this life you've been thrust into. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

The TV goes dark, and a sob escapes me.

 **Translation**

 _cailín leanbh~_ baby girl

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **How are you guys feeling? It was super hard for me to write this chapter. Just because I was in Bella's mind it getting all this info was overwhelming I thought but it had to happen. What do you guys think?**

 **Ok Lots of things happening but first, come join me over in my FB Group Alyscia's Fics, I do teasers and** **outtakes** **and other fun stuff.**

 **1\. Today is the last day for submission For the Love Jasper Redux, voting will open tomorrow the 23rd.**

 **2\. Godfather of All** **One Shots** **with begin their** **submission** **the 24th** **that's** **two days whoop!**

 **3\. Revenge of the Nerds will begin submission March 1rst.**

 **4\. SecretandLies Contest will start submission March 24th**

 **5\. FAGE Stories are going to be posted in just two days!**

 **You can come over to Twifandomnews group on** **facebook** **to get more** **information** **! Or you can ask me lol**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone's week was good.**

 **So here we go :)**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 13**

 **BPOV**

We jam our bags with all the files we can manage, which is everything but a few that are old and don't really pertain to anything.

Edward is in shock with all the information my dad left in the video and he's talked non-stop about Aro and all the things he's heard about him. Aro is who Edward thought killed his mom and who he wanted to protect me from.

"What does this Aro look like?" I ask as we finally come back to my old house.

We stop to take a break. Edward seems worked over from the fast pace that I set today, wanting to just get out of here and back to the city.

"Aro has dark hair that he keeps slicked back into a ponytail." He grunts, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Memories flash before me of a man with that description. "He was there," I whisper, looking to the ground.

"What do you mean, _leanbh_?"

"The man you describe to me as Aro, he was there, he murdered my dad."

"That's fucked up," he spits out.

The drive home is quiet because I'm in my head thinking about everything that I've learned in just a few days' time. I'm part Italian, the rival family to the Cullens is my mother's family, even though my dad's family is loyal to the Cullens, and my uncle killed my dad. My dad was investigating the marriage between Aro's second in command and the daughter of the Russian don. I want to laugh at how complicated my life has become. I'm at peace knowing this is the life my dad raised me for, although I doubt he thought I would be with the next don of the Cullen family.

Edward does all the driving as I doze in and out of consciousness. I'm more than tired; it's easier to process my thoughts while I sleep.

It isn't until we reach Seattle that I become more aware and more and more restless. "Edward, we need to switch vehicles, I have a bad feeling." I keep an eye on a blue sedan that is two car lengths away.

" _Leanbh_ , what you are seeing?" I can almost hear the anger hidden in his voice.

I hum. "I'm not sure, _dathúil_ , but I'd rather be safe. Let's call an Uber, go to the mall, walk around, and see how paranoid I am."

The sedan does follow us to the mall. _Idiots dúr_ , they don't know how to tail at all.

We go through some stores trying to buy some time, which is hard with our packs causing lots of mall security to be interested in us. After about an hour we leave via the car waiting for us. I'm about to give Eala's address, but Edward beats me to it and has us routed to the Cullen Estate.

I give him a questioning look.

"We have to unload our bags, _gra._ " He kisses my temple.

I nod my head in understanding, knowing he's right.

My blood is pumping in my ears as we pull up to the mansion of a house. I can feel in my veins how much I want to go in there and kill Carlisle. As if _dathúil_ can read my mind, he grabs me up in his arms. "If I could let you, I would."

I chuckle. "You would resent me, _dathúil._ "

He smiles. "Can you settle with just verbally assaulting him whenever you feel the need?"

I laugh loudly this time. "Yeah, I think I can live with that."

We're welcomed into the house with warm greetings from Esme. "Oh, I am so glad you're back. I've got dinner ready and everyone is going to be here."

I smile at her eagerness. She's short with an hourglass figure, probably leftover from carrying her two boys so close together. Her green eyes are full of happiness. She wears her hair in a loose bun with a few strands framing her round face, and she has laugh lines around her full lips.

"That sounds good Mama Es, where is Da?" Edward gives her his charming smile.

She snorts at his antics. "Your dad is in his office. Before you go, you should shower."

He smiles fully now. "What you are saying, do I stink?" He goes in for a hug, but Esme laughs and turns away from him.

My heart swells so much seeing this interaction. Family, love, something I never knew I could miss.

Edward takes my hand, breaking my reverie, and we head to his dad's office.

When we enter, I notice his left- and right-hand men are in there with him. Not that we gave Carlisle a lot of information, but he had enough that it would explain the tail we got as we entered Seattle.

"Edward, how did your trip go?" Carlisle's smile was genuine, but I really wanted to slap it.

"We decided to go another time, so instead we went hiking in Port Angeles," I answer before Edward can, hoping he understands my lie.

Carlisle's face falls a bit at the news.

Even though I see his face, my focus is on his two henchmen and their reactions. The tall tattooed one seems indifferent, but the other one seems a little on edge, closing his hands into fists, almost twitching in his seat.

"You know, we're going to shower, and then we'll talk you to later, preferably without an audience." Edward gives his father a pointed look before he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom that's attached to his childhood room.

I walk in first, the air around us sparking with need. I hear the door shut and a lock turn, but I continue looking at my surroundings. Posters of models and bookshelves full of CDs; a typical teenager's room.

I drop my pack and I hear him drop his. I feel him behind me, his chest pressed gently against my back. His breath tickles my neck as he kisses it.

" _Leanbh_ , let's shower together." His voice is husky and full of want.

I can't help but moan. "Yes."

Together we help each other out of our clothes, slowly kissing each other's skin as we go.

The hot water sprays as we continue to grope each other.

Edward grabs my hand, reaching for my Claddagh. I look into his eyes, seeing love and devotion staring back at me.

" _Pós mé._ "

He slides the ring off my right hand and switches it to my left finger, ever so slowly slipping it on me.

I keep my eyes to his as I answer. " _Tá._ "

The ring is now on my left hand with the heart facing out, and his lips crash to mine, his hands lifting me up. He pushes into me with a quick thrust. I call out his name as he thrusts steadily into me, and it isn't long before we both reach our climax. Just in time for the water to run cold, making us laugh.

 **~Eala~**

Dressed and ready for dinner with his family, I can't help but feel giddy. I am going to marry Edward. I look over to my fiancé who is putting his gun in the back of his pants.

After our shower I fixed his ring as well, making sure it's clear he's engaged also.

"Maybe tomorrow, _leanbh,_ I'll take you to pick out a proper ring." He smirks at me, his green eyes shining with mirth.

I raise my brow. "I have a proper ring, I don't want another." I wiggle my ring finger. "This has more meaning than a traditional ring."

He grabs my hand, kissing my fingers. " _Fíneáil, Is breá liom tú._ "

I peck his lips. " _Is breá liom tú níos mó._ "

He snorts and proceeds to drag me to where we're having dinner. Carlisle is sitting at the head of the table with Emmett to his left, Rose sitting next to him, and then Alice and Jasper. I'm assuming that Edward and I will be on the right, leaving Esme to the other end of the table.

Carlisle meets my eyes, and again the urge to just shoot him is strong.

Edward must feel me tense, because he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes," he announces to his family, his chest puffed out completely, proud that I will be his wife.

I can't help but smile up at him; I am _so_ lucky.

Everyone begins to congratulate us, of course, Esme shrieking in excitement along with Rose. Alice doesn't seem to share the sentiment, but I really don't care. Carlisle seems wary at the announcement, but it just makes me happy. I want to rub it in more. But everyone sits down, and plates begin to be passed around as questions are thrown at us left and right.

I watch the family dynamic, and it's obvious that Emmett and Jasper follow their big brother's lead. Even with their dad sitting right there, they listen to Edward. Esme decides that tomorrow us girls are going shopping even with my objections. I find myself not wanting to disappoint my soon to be mother-in-law.

After dinner, Edward and I retrieve the files and take them to Carlisle.

Carlisle sets his jaw. "Why did you lie?"

I narrow my eyes. "Because I didn't want anyone to know outside the three of us. Someone is leaking information to Aro."

He stands abruptly. "You think it's either Eleazar or Marcus?"

"Yes," I tell him bluntly.

He turns to Edward. "You believe her, they've been part of the family all their lives."

Edward straightens to his full height as he answers his father. "Yes, considering we had a tail the moment we got back to Seattle, and you and those two were the only ones to know what we were up to. The last three shipments of guns have been hit, and only six people knew about them."

Carlisle seems lost as he collapses into his chair.

I place my hands on his desk and lean in. "It's time to be the don your reputation says you are and do what needs to be done."

Our eyes meet. "I want more proof; give it to me, and I will."

I nod. "I will, but until then, you only tell them shit if you have to, enough so they don't think you're onto them, but nothing that's going to hurt us."

He agrees, so we begin to tell him everything we found out at the cabin, showing him the DVD that my dad left me.

His reaction is exactly what I expected.

"You're half Italian?" He glares at Edward. "You can't marry her!"

Edward returns the glare with a set jaw. "I _will_ , and if you try to stop us I'll be happy to explain to everyone how Esme isn't even Irish."

The stare down between the two men lasts minutes before Carlisle's shoulders sag in defeat and he nods his head.

"Everything you need to get the Russians on our side is in this file." I push a red folder over to him.

He flips it open, scanning the contents. His lips turn up. "Oh, I think we might have to prepare for war, the Russian are going to slaughter the Italians."

 **Translations**

 _Idiots dúr~_ stupid idiots

 _Dathúil~_ Handsome

 _Pós mé~_ Marry me

 _Tá~_ Yes

 _Fíneáil, Is breá liom tú~_ Fine, I love you

 _Is breá liom tú níos mó~_ I love you more

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

What do you guys think? I think the proposal was my favorite thing to be honest :).

Things happening, and if you want to keep up you can join my FB group, Alyscia's Fics, I do teasers, pictures, and other great stuff. You can also join Twifandomnes also to keep up!

1\. For the Love of JAsper Redux COntest is annoucing winners in Twifandomnews group and twitter. at 8 pm

2\. TFN is now accepting submissions for The Revenge of the Nerds, we are accepting submissions till the 24th

3\. Godfather Writing contest is also now accepting submissions till march 24th.

4\. TFMU is ready for registration fees, go over to TFMU FB group to get that going.

5\. Secret and Lies contest will begin march 26th!

Alright you guys see you next thursday.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hope everyone doing, are you ready for this chapter lol**

 **Lots of love to Meteoronamoonlessnight for being awesome!**

 **And Happy Womens day to all you amazing women out there!**

 **XoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

 **Chapter 14**

 **BPOV**

I rub my temples at Alice's incessant ranting at the poor sales lady for not having something in her size. The day has been an interesting one. I learned a lot about the Cullen women and how they came into the family.

Esme and Carlisle met when he was eating lunch at a diner she worked at while she was attending college for a business degree. He kept coming back to learn more about her. He lavished her with gifts, which she hated at first. Esme didn't find out about Edward and Carlisle's first wife until after she was already pregnant. She really didn't talk much more about what happened during that time, just that she forgave him and raised Edward as if he was one of her own. He needed a lot of love.

Rose and Emmett met when she was eighteen. They had the same freshman courses in college. I guess you can say the rest is history.

Alice, on the other hand, wasn't forthcoming with her story but was all about wanting mine.

"Alice, we have other places to be, let's go," Esme firmly tells her as she pulls on her arm.

I stand in shock as I watch Alice stomp her foot before being lead away. I turn to Rose who rolls her eyes.

"It happens all the time, Alice _has_ to be the center of attention. I think it has something to do with her growing up in the system."

I don't reply as we walk out of the store and into the black SUV that has been escorting us all day. We also have one behind us and in front of us and each vehicle has four guards in them. I almost argued over the excessiveness of the security, but I decided that it wouldn't be wise considering the climate right now.

Carlisle called a meeting with the Russians for this upcoming week, and they have contacted more family leaders in New York, Chicago, and Boston preparing for possible war.

As we drive I play with my ring, a small smile forming on my lips.

"When is Edward getting you a real ring?" Alice asks, not even looking up from her phone.

I narrow my eyes at her. I catch her ring out of the corner of my eye, which is very extravagant and way too much for my taste.

"He did, and it's on my finger." I try very hard to keep the temper out of my voice.

She lifts her eyes and her nose scrunches up like something stinks.

"It's not even a real diamond," she says, disgust coloring her tone.

My fingers twitch. "I'm going to ignore you now before I have to decide between punching you or shooting you."

Her eyes widen, and her mouth falls as she gasps at my threat. Rose covers her mouth and Esme pats my hand. I turn my eyes to the window, calming myself down. Last thing I need to do is start a family argument.

We reach our destination and I can't believe what I'm seeing. I look over at Esme with my brow raised.

She smirks. "It doesn't hurt to take a look around."

I snort. "You must have some connections because this is an appointment-only boutique."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "The Cullen names gains us some privileges."

Our driver opens the door and offers to help each of us out of the car. He doesn't touch Esme or myself, but the gesture is there.

I walk in feeling out of place just like the rest of the stores we have been in. I'm wearing jeans and a black tee with chucks. And of course I have both handguns and a couple of knives on me. Alice keeps her distance from me when we enter, whereas Esme loops her arm with mine and Rose is on my other side.

My eyes sweep the store and I can just feel the expense coming off the racks. A tall woman with glowing dark skin comes from the back with a big smile.

"Esme, darling, I was delighted to get your call." Her African accent is faint.

She and Esme exchange air kisses on each cheek. "Yes, I couldn't wait to call you when my oldest boy Edward announced his engagement." She pulls me forward. "This is Bella, the bride to be."

Her eyes sweep over me. "I can see the attraction. I'm Zafrina."

Alice scoffs. "Yeah, sure."

"What are you looking for in a dress?" she asks me, choosing to ignore Alice's rudeness.

I pucker my lips, unsure. "I want something flowy, and I want to be able to include my weapons. I should say, have access to them."

Her eyes widen. "I'll pull some things and we can see what style you like, and then I will make you something from scratch."

I smile, already liking her. "Thank you."

Esme and Rose start chatting about color schemes and pros and cons of different seasons for weddings. Alice is on her phone, but she keeps looking out the glass windows for something.

I look around, noticing most of the guards are missing. My guts twist and my instincts kick in.

"Zafrina, where are your dressing rooms?" I call, keeping the worry out of my voice as I begin to plan.

"They are this way in the back for more privacy," she answers, confusion coloring her voice.

I nod my eyes, scanning for signs. "I think you four need to head that way."

All eyes are on me, but I see someone out the corner of my eye peeking in the front window from the corner of the building where the glass and brick meet.

"NOW!" I holler.

Esme grabs Rose and Alice and hightails it to where I told them to go. Zafrina looks at me in confusion, but follows suit.

I pull out my phone and text the name of the shop and 911 to Edward. Then I pull one of my guns, slowly backing away from the front of the store, waiting for the person or persons to make their move. It isn't long before three armed men stormed in the door, trying to rush me. I shoot the closest one in the knee before I run for cover around the corner where the dressing rooms are.

I lean against the wall trying to see where the intruders are. I glance behind me at Esme, Alice, and Rose huddled together. I give Esme my other gun just in case someone gets by me. Zafrina is standing tall with her own gun.

I really wish we didn't go shopping today.

I wait silently, listening for footsteps.

" _Noi eravamo supposto solo afferrare sua_ ," a deep voice hisses about ten feet away from where we're hidden. It's hilarious that they thought I'd be easy to grab, but I'm not laughing.

" _Fanculo questo, dobbiamo andarcene,_ " another guy says. Smart move.

I listen to their steps retreat, but I keep us hidden until I hear my _dathúil_ yelling for me.

"Back here, Edward!" I call back.

I keep my guard up until I physically see him.

His hair is a mess; his hand holds his gun and his eyes hold fire.

" _Leanbh,_ " he exhales, crushing me to his chest. I hear Rose, Alice, and Esme all get the same greetings from their spouses.

"What the _fuck_ happened?" Edward growls.

I put my gun away and take the one from Esme. "I don't know. We had been shopping all day, and when we came here I noticed the guards were missing. I told the ladies to hide back here. I waited, and three armed guys came in, bull-charging toward me. I shot one in the leg and then hid." I pause, looking into his eyes. "They spoke Italian. They said they were supposed to just grab 'her'."

I knew who they wanted to grab; _me_. I knew it in every fiber of my being.

His eyes grow dark with anger as he comes to the same conclusion.

 **~Eala~**

I am currently staring out Edward's balcony window, fuming. I need to go to Eala and work on my books, get bands lined up, and I need to place orders. Angela has been working nonstop as my manager for well over a week.

But instead, my fiancé thinks it's too dangerous and wants me holed up in an ivory tower with hundreds of guards.

"Bella, you have to understand…"

I cut him off, "Oh, I get it, you still don't think I can protect myself. You think that someone will attack my club with all the people there, my security, and my cameras." I face him with my eyes narrowed, trying not to lose my temper.

His beautiful features are contorted. "I love you, if something happened to you I could not live with myself."

I sigh, walking up to Edward and cupping his face. He leans into it, closing his eyes. "I love you, too, but I have to continue with my life. I have to work. If it makes things better I will have suit man handle my books, and I will hire more workers and managers and such so that I won't have to be there as often."

He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine. "I want Seth with you all the time, also."

I roll my eyes. "I think I can live with that."

He kisses me silly then drives me to Eala.

We're at our capacity and there's a line for people to get in. I quickly make my way in through the back. I see Angela working her ass off at the bar, and I can also see we're short staffed. It makes me feel like shit. I should have been here.

Angela looks relieved to see me. I dive right into helping her out at the bar and slowly make my way to the floor and back to the bar. This is the pattern I keep up for the next couple hours.

A few hours later we close and lock the doors. Angela follows me to the office. In there I tell her everything I can about what has been going on. She squeals at the engagement.

"That is amazing, Bella. I am so happy for you."

"You are, of course, my maid of honor."

She gives me a teary nod.

I clear my throat. "Okay, work related. I'm going to need your suit man to help me with our books and we need to hire more managers and workers because for obvious reasons I will be away from the pub more."

Angela looks relieved with this information. "Thank God, because I love you, but you need a life outside this place. And I can't be you."

I smile, knowing what she means.

We clean up, and I take all my paperwork up to my apartment, or I try to.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen said to have you escorted back to his apartment when you're done." Seth is tall and lean, and a scary scowl is permanently on his face.

I raise my brow. "He did, did he?"

He gives me a firm nod.

I huff. "I have a few choice words for him," I grumble.

 **Translations:**

 _Noi eravamo supposto solo afferrare sua_ ~ We were supposed to just grab her

 _fanculo questo, dobbiamo_ _andarcene~_ Fuck this, we need to leave

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **You guys ok? that was interesting** **to write I hope that you guys like it.**

 **I now have a group on FB under Alyscia's Fics. I post teasers and stuff I am working on and pictures and all kinds of fun stuff.**

 **Stop over to to Twilight Fanfiction** **Pays it Forward and** **Wish the amazing supporter** **and beta Frannie a happy** **birthday today :)**

 **1\. Mafia Fanfiction Group is now accepting submissions for Godfather of all Oneshots** **contest till 3/24.**

 **2\. Revenge of the** **Nerds contest is taking submissions till 3/24**

 **Both have some submission** **ready** **to read so get over there and check it out.**

 **3\. Secrets and** **Lies Contest will begin 3/26 you can get some great inspirations in their FB Group.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I read every review, I tried to reply back to everyone,I am sorry if I missed you.**

 **Metoeronamoonlessnight needs all the praise to make this as amazing as it is.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 15**  
 **EPOV**

I watch my _leanbh_ sleeping peacefully. It took a lot of negotiations and sex to make my woman happy after basically forcing her to come back to my apartment. I get out of bed and walk out onto the balcony, lighting a cigarette and watching the smoke dissipate in the air.

Life is hectic with everything going on with the mole and the fact that I've slowly been taking over almost every aspect of the family. I will be officially taking over after the wedding, but the real reason I'm taking everything on right now is because we're trying to figure out who in our family is a _francach_.

I toss my cigarette and pull at my hair. I need to ask Bella to move in with me; we're going to be married, so it's logical that we live together. I walk back in the bedroom, and seeing that she's still sound asleep, I lean against the door frame and watch her. My mind is calm now, but when we were watching the video her da left for her, I was a mess inside. I couldn't let her see me freaking out over her being Aro Volturi's niece, or that she was part of the McSuaine family, the family that had been cut off from us because Da chose to keep using Charlie.

I knew there was something different about Bella. I knew the stories behind the McSuaine family, and horror stories of Aro. It made me wonder what Bella could be capable of with just her genetic makeup, not to mention that she was raised to be just like her father and her paternal family. I must be twisted, though, because knowing all this about her makes me love her more because she can survive being with me.

"It's creepy how you're watching me." Bella's throaty complaint brings me to the present.

I let a low chuckle escape. "I was just thinking."

She hums, turning on her side and leaning on her elbow, raising her eyebrow as she waits for me to explain.

I push off the door and climb into bed with her. "When do you want to get married?"

She blows out some air. "Spring. May?"

I nod my head, liking the idea a lot. I'm sure we can put together a wedding in time.

"Well, we better get to planning, we only have seven months." I start nipping at her skin.

She pushes me away. "Don't think so, mister. We need to have a serious conversation. You already distracted me with sex last night."

I sit up and run my fingers through my hair, knowing she's right.  
"I don't want to be without you, ever, and my place is safer," I begin my side of the discussion.

I watch her face soften. "I know, but I don't feel that safe here, either. I think we need to find a little fortress of our own. With gates and dogs; something I can have some control over."

I can't help but smile as the vision washes over me. Bella and me in a big house with our kids running around playing with our dogs. Bella, round with another child, yelling at our boys for roughhousing.

I can't help but lunge for her lips and press her flat into the mattress. "Yes, we'll start looking today."

She giggles as I attack her neck. " _Dathúil_ , I have to meet with suit man about my books, then I have to start looking for new employees, bands, and now apparently we're house hunting. We have to get up."

I grumble between her breasts. "But I don't want to work today." I know she's right. I have to check the shipments and have a meeting with our New York family.

We decide to avoid being late to anything and take separate showers. I have a driver take her while I go the other direction to the warehouse to see how the shipment went and to make sure everything is there.

I adjust my gun as I step out of the SUV. Jasper and Emmett are already here and waiting for me.

"How does it look?" I ask, walking into the building.

"It's all here. What we're doing seems to be working," Emmett answers me promptly as I start looking in the different crates.

Jasper hands over the forged paperwork for the merchandise. I can't help but feel a little weight lift off; we're heading in the right direction. Our leak is definitely someone in Dad's immediate circle.

"Any leads on the guys who attacked our women?" I stare at Jasper, waiting for his answer.

"We know it was Aro's men, but we still don't know why."

I slam the papers down on the desk. "That isn't good enough. I want to know how the fuck they got past the guards and how they tracked them to that shop!" I shout.

Jasper sets his jaw. "Yes, _boss_."

I sigh and take a calming breath. "Look, I know your wife was in danger, too, all our women were. This is why we have to know how the fuck it happened."

Emmett pats Jasper's back. "We'll figure it out, I just thank God that your girl knows her shit."

I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

~Eala~

The meeting with my cousins from New York bored me to death. These particular types of meetings I wish my father and his men could attend, because trying to explain to these fucking idiots what is in the works and what they need to prepare for is exhausting. I finally said fuck it and told them we would have to meet again later.

Afterward, I head to where my _leanbh_ is; Eala. Good thing, because I need a drink. I find Bella in her office with Benjamin and Angela in what looks like a deep discussion.

I tap on the frame of the door. Bella turns her head to smile at me, then goes back to Ben. I watch her taking charge and telling them exactly what she wants and how it's going to be done her way.

"I want three additional managers, and I want them trained by both Angela and me. I think the addition of two bartenders and two waitresses, as well." Her nails tap rhythmically against the desk.

Benjamin flips through the papers Bella must have handed him with a pensive look on his face. "You could afford one more of each if you wanted."

Bella raises her brow. "Check my wages again."

He continues to look, and I can see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Yes, I can see, but Angela's cutting back on her hours and then we can look at projections for the next several months." Benjamin looks to me, then her, with fear.

Bella nods her head slowly. "Let's just do what I said, and we can come back to hiring more in six months."

"Okay," he agrees quickly.

"Now we have something better to discuss; have you picked a date for the wedding?" Angela sits in Ben's lap with a big smile.

I stand behind my _leanbh_. "We're planning for May."

Angela squeals. "We have to go dress shopping, and this time someone won't try to kidnap you."

I try not to growl at her comment, but I fail.

Bella turns to me with warning in her eyes but a smile on her lips. "Yes, I think maybe next week sometime. We have a lot to figure out with family and things like that. I'll text you when I can figure out a day for sure. Until then, let's get it out there that we're hiring." She turns and stands, huggin Angela goodbye while I shake Benjamin's hand.

I close the door after they leave and sit in the chair across from her, watching her rub her temples. "Long day?" I ask gently.

She chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah, more call-offs. And new bands are trying to play here, but explaining to them that they aren't what I'm looking for is like talking to a brick wall sometimes. Then there's the idiot customers. How was your day?"

I blow out some air. "Uneventful, thankfully. The shipment was good. Jasper and Emmett are looking into the situation from the other day." I stand, not wanting to think about business anymore, just my _leanbh_. "Come, _gra_ , let's go home."

She smiles. "And when we get there we can look at some houses, maybe in the neighborhood near the Cullen estate."

"Sounds like a plan," I murmur as I kiss her neck.

We get back to the apartment and begin our home search online.  
Bella is very specific on fences, or I should say walls, around a big chunk of property. I want plenty of rooms and possibly a guest house for guards to sleep and live at.

After a couple of hours looking, she snaps. "Fuck it. We're buying land and building that shit."

I stare at her dumbfounded for a moment. "That is a fucking great idea."

My phone rings before she retorts. I answer with, "Cullen."

"Boss, we figured out why they wanted Bella," Emmett's voice replies.

"Meet me at the club in an hour." I end the call.

"What's going on?" Bella scans my face looking for any tells.

I brush her lips with mine. "They have a lead on why someone wanted to kidnap you."

She stands up, grabbing her guns.

I raise my brow. "Where do you think you're going?"

She crosses her arms. "With you. It concerns me, so I'm going."

I don't bother arguing with her, instead taking her hand and dragging her with me to the vehicle.

 **Translations:**

 _Francach_ ~ Rat

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **I know it wasn't entirely exciting but I thought you would like to hear from Edward.**

 **I have a FB Group I would love to see you guys join. I post teasers and future projects** **and what not.**

 **1\. Revenge of the Nerds is in full swing. Four stories ready for your compsumtions You have till the 24th to get your submissions** **in.**

 **2\. Godfather writing** **contest is also in full swing with two stories for you to read and you have till the 24th to get your submissions in.**

 **3\. Secret and lies contest will begin their submission** **intake March 26th!**

 **4\. TFMU you can now book your hotel rooms, its up in the group.**

 **5\. Come over to the twifandomnews FB Group to see what TFN April contest is going to be!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Meteoronamoonlessnight is a saint making this readable.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am sorry if I didn't get back to you, but I did read all of them and it means so much to me that so many of you are enjoying the story as much as I am.**

 **Lets see about Alice now ;)**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 16**

 **BPOV**

 **I stare out the two-way glass in Edward's office. All those people dancing without a care in the world, while in here Edward is cussing and throwing things against the wall.**

 **Aro knows who I am, and he wants me. He wants to know what I know.**

 **I hug myself tightly.**

 **"Leanbh, he won't touch you," Edward vows as he stands behind me, pressing his chest to my back.**

 **I lean back just a little and let his statement roll around in my mind. My father died to keep me a secret, and he trained me to protect myself. "I am not afraid of him. I'm upset that my dad died in vain to keep me hidden from him, that I didn't get to rub it in his face as I killed him." I don't mean to sound like a bratty child, but really there are only a few things in life I want. And recently, one of those is taunting the bastard who killed my dad.**

 **Edward turns me to face him, his eyes on fire. "Aro is a sick fuck, Bella, you have to promise me that you won't let your guard down."**

 **I cup his face. "I won't, Edward," I promise.**

 **He sighs and pulls away. "How the fuck did they even find out?"**

 **His question is valid. We cut out our prime suspects, so the only people that know are here in this room and Carlisle. I click my tongue as the voices around me fade to noise. My brain is working out something... something.**

 **"Jasper, where do you live?" I ask as the pieces to the puzzle begin to put themselves together. I need more information first.**

 **"Why?" he asks, understandably confused.**

 **"I need to talk to Alice."**

 **His brows furrow. "The way she made it sound, you don't like her."**

 **I try to keep my cool. "I know, and I should apologize to her, woman to woman." Fuck, that sounds stupid.**

 **I watch his face, preparing myself for another stall. "Okay." He writes his address down for me.**

 **"Thank you, Jasper." I smile, taking the paper.**

 **Edward begins to leave with me, much to my annoyance. "Dathúil, I can just go by myself, I'm sure you have more things to sort out now. Seth can drive me." I peck his pouting lips.**

 **He grunts, "I suppose, but text me to let me know where you are, and I'll see you at home, gra."**

 **I'm not even down the block before Edward begins to text me. I roll my eyes. "Seth, I need you to not make it obvious that we've arrived at Jasper's place."**

 **He looks at me with questioning eyes.**

 **I raise my brow in return. "I need this, Seth, I want to check something out without anyone knowing."**

 **He nods his head and does what I asked. Edward placed Seth with me because he grew up with him, and besides Jasper and Emmett, he's one of the few men he completely trusts**

 **I watch from the back, debating my next move, but then Alice decides it for me. I watch her look around like she's waiting for something, and that's when I see a car pull up.**

 **"Follow her," I demand.**

 **"Yep." Seth sounds upset at what he's seeing, as am I.**

 **He's amazing at tailing them. We arrive at a dingy neighborhood with very dodgy people walking around. Alice gets out and walks to an alleyway.**

 **"I need to see who she's meeting, spot me." I quickly get out and merge with the darkness and find my way to the alley where Alice is standing.**

 **"I can't tell you what happened," Alice sniffles.**

 **"Ally, you have to give me something or he's going to kill me, especially after the kidnapping went wrong," a bitter voice replies to her.**

 **"I know that she was trained by her father, that maybe a week ago she was gone with Edward and they brought some files back." She's crying, by the sound of her voice.**

 **"Thank you, I love you, sis."**

 **I keep the gasp trapped in my throat.**

 **"I love you, too, James, but I can't do this anymore. I love Jasper, and if they find out what I've done, they'll kill me."**

 **"They will never find out, they're too fucking stupid."**

 **With that, I decide I'd better get back to Seth. His expression is relieved once he sees me, but then he thrusts my phone in my hands.**

 **Resigned, I put it up to my ear. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" I hear Edward's voice hollering through the phone's speaker.**

 **I blanch, then get pissed. "I don't know who you think you're talking to; you better check your fucking tone. I'm onto something, so when you're ready to talk to me like your fiancée, call me back." I hang up the phone and turn back to Seth.**

 **"Take me back to Jasper's."**

 **I manage to get by their security and into their museum-style home without any issues. This is why I want to have control of my security system, I know how to keep people like me out. I wait for Alice to return home, lurking in the shadows feeling vindicated and irritated.**

 **The moment we found out that Aro knew, I knew that we had more than one traitor. This time it was within our circle. It got me thinking, Edward tells me about everything, that would mean that Emmett and Jasper would do the same thing. Then thinking back to the behavior of Alice in the store before the men showed up, I thought she had to be the mole. Now, I know it's her.**

 **Seth is waiting outside hidden so Alice doesn't see him and give away that I'm here before I can confront her. I wait about twenty minutes before she comes in. Her face is puffy, and her shoulders are hunched.**

 **I finally come out of the shadows. "Alice."**

 **She screams bloody murder. "Bella, what are you doing here, breaking into my home?"**

 **I stalk around her. "I had a hunch and I wanted to see if I was right." I flicker my eyes to hers, and they widen in fear; fear of being caught. "Tell me, Alice, how long have you been feeding information to the Volturi?" I'm closer to her now and see the sweat forming on her upper lip and forehead.**

 **She finally bursts into tears and sobs, "A few weeks. My brother James owes money and I couldn't give him any without Jasper asking too many questions, so I told him a couple things that I didn't think mattered. Then he needed to know about you because something changed, and they weren't getting the information they were before." She grabs some tissues to wipe her nose. "James is the only family I have left. I couldn't let him get killed, so I told him what I knew, hoping that it would be enough, and they would let him go. But he just seems to get deeper and deeper into shit." She slams her hands down.**

 **"How isn't your brother part of the Cullen family?" I question.**

 **She takes a deep breath. "My parents died in a fire, it was just me and my older brother James that made it. But he was only in the system for a year before he aged out, so we got separated. I found Jasper when I was seventeen, and he saw something in me. But the Cullen family doesn't let just anyone in, and I didn't find James until a year or two later and it was too late."**

 **I want to be so mad at her, but would I have done it any differently? I want to say yes, I would have confided in Edward and together we would have gotten through it. "Alice, why not go to Jasper? If you love him so much, why didn't you trust him?"**

 **She walks over to her couch and collapses. "I was so scared. I love my brother, but I'm ashamed that he's an addict and owes money to the one family that hates the Cullens."**

 **I sit next to her. "We have to tell everyone; you have to come clean. If, and I mean if, your brother wants help and out beneath the Volturi, then we'll help him."**

 **She leans her body towards me and grabs my hands. "Jasper will leave me, I'll have nowhere to go."**

 **I sigh, hating the feelings that are happening inside me. Is that empathy? "We'll figure everything out, but you have to come clean."**

 **Alice shakes her head. "You must hate me."**

 **"I hate the choices you made, not you. Well," I pause for a moment, "I think you're a spoiled bitch after our shopping trip and the comment you made about my ring, but still, I don't hate you."**

 **She chuckles lightly. "I like how honest you are."**

 **I shrug. "I'm not going to sugarcoat shit for you. I have to text Edward, and tomorrow we'll hold a family meeting where you're going to come clean."**

 **She agrees.**

 **"I'm serious, Alice, if you love Jasper like you say you do, you will do this. You need to decide what you want more, your future with Jasper, or to go down the rabbit hole with your brother."**

 **I let that hang in the air as I leave her house and get into the SUV that Seth has waiting for me. I text my irate man as I get into the back of the vehicle.**

 **When I get home, he's pacing back and forth, more angry than before.**

 **"I'm home." I start taking my guns off me and set them on the counter.**

 **His eyes reach me, and they are black. He comes to me in just a few strides and attacks my lips. His hands are everywhere, trying to rip my clothes off. Edward finally pulls away, leaving my brain foggy with lust.**

 **"You can't do that to me, leanbh."**

 **"I'm sorry, but I had something I needed to investigate."**

 **He crashes against my lips again with more fervor than before. Our clothes fall to the floor and he has me on the counter and thrusting into me painfully hard, but I don't want him to stop because it feels so good.**

 **"Edward, more," I moan, grabbing his shoulders.**

 **"You like this?" he thrusts harder, making me moan louder.**

 **"Yes, fuck yes!" I can't help but chant out as he picks up his pace.**

 **I begin to feel the tightening in my belly as I continue to chant his name over and over; when I finally reach the top, I fall blissfully over.**

 **I don't remember him carrying me to the bedroom where he curls into me. "Don't you ever leave me, gra."**

 **"Never."**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **So what would have you guys done with her?**

 **Please come join me over in my FB Group Alyscia's Fics. And i you want to keep up with Twifandom join us over at Twifandomnews FB group where we announce monthly contest and recs and author interviews**

 **1\. Revenge of the Nerds submissions ends in two days! So get those in an then the 25th we start voting for our favorites.**

 **2\. Godfather Writing contest is stops taking submissions in two days, get them in. I am so wanting more mafia stories please.**

 **3\. Secret and lies contest begins submission intake March 26th. I am so excited to read those submissions.**

 **4\. TFN April contest is Forbidden Fruit and begins submission April 1rst.**

 **TFMU has its registration opened for everyone.**

 **Alrighty guys I hope you have a wonderful week!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Meteoronamonnlesnight you are the best ever and this story would not be the same without you.**

 **And you awesome readers are amazing I try to respond to all of you, if I didnt I am sorry know that I did read it and it means so much to me.**

 **This chapter is, well you will see. See you at the bottom.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

 **Chapter 17**

 **BPOV**

I stare at the ceiling. Edward's arms are draped over my stomach as we lie in bed. Last night was intense; after we passed out for a couple of hours we woke up and I explained to him what I found out. He broke his lamp and flipped a coffee table before fucking me hard against the wall, pissed that I put myself out there like that. I'm mad that he thinks I can't take care of myself, but I should also remember that I'm not alone anymore, that I have someone I'm accountable to.

I shimmy gently away from Edward so I can shower before the meeting at the Cullen Estate, where Alice is coming clean. As the water washes over me, I let my mind wander over everything. Alice only gave away information pertaining to me, so that means there is another leak somewhere in Carlisle's immediate circle.

I hear the bathroom door open. "Why didn't you wake me, _gra_?" Edward's sleep-thick voice echoes off the tiles of the bathroom.

I can't help but giggle. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."

He steps into the shower and starts to palm my ass and press his dick against me.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" I turn around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He hums against my skin. "I'll never get enough of you."

I moan as he lifts me up and in a swift move, thrusts into me. His mouth covers my nipple, sucking and nipping and causing me to press my nails into his skin hard enough to leave a mark.

"Shit," Edward hisses, but he doesn't stop his pace.

I tighten my legs around him and clamp my teeth where my nails were just at, causing him to falter just a bit. "You better be close, _gra,_ because I'm about to fucking come," he grunts and moves his hips faster.

I feel myself shatter and fall over into orgasmic bliss; not much after, Edward joins me. He gently pulls out as we try to catch our breath.

We finish showering together and get dressed. I can tell there's a lot on my _dathúil's_ mind as we strap on our weapons.

I walk over to him as he runs his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. "Edward, something on your mind?"

He lets out a deep breath. "I want to kill her for selling you out. I want nothing to fucking do with her, but I know my brother."

I nod, understanding how he's feeling. I have my own conflicted feelings about what Alice did. "Well, let's just get there and talk it out and figure out what we have to do."

He nods his head and takes my hand to escort me to the SUV.

Walking into the Cullen house, we can feel the tension building between the Cullens, who are all sitting down at the dining room table. I hate being the last one to arrive; Edward is so lucky I love shower sex with him.

"What are we all doing here?" Carlisle immediately begins the conversation.

Edward and I sit, and I look around making sure it is only the immediate family. "No one is here, just us? I think we need to shut the doors so that this remains between us."

Edward and Emmett get up and shut the doors and make sure no one is around to listen in.

Carlisle huffs in annoyance. " _Now_ can I know what the hell is going on?"

I look pointedly at Alice, who ducks her head in shame. "I'm the reason someone was trying to abduct Bella," she says just loud enough for everyone to hear, keeping her head down.

A pin dropping would echo in the silence met with her confession.

Jasper speaks first. "I don't understand," he says, his voice strained.

Alice finally looks up at her husband, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. "I have a brother, James, and he owes a lot of money to the Volturi." She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. "We were separated after our parents died, and he just now found me again. I knew I couldn't just take that kind of money from you. He said that giving him some information, just trivial stuff, might help him get out of trouble. I didn't think Bella was anything important, so I told him. I told him about what I know about Bella."

Edward is very tense next to me and Jasper can't meet his wife's eyes. Carlisle just looks confused and pissed. Esme and Rose have hurt expressions, and Emmett seems impassive.

"Why not just come to me? What the hell, Alice" Jasper stands up with enough force to knock his chair over.

Alice gasps. "I was embarrassed, and scared for my brother."

Jasper begins to pace. I feel sorry for him.

"What now?" Carlisle looks to Edward, who is watching Alice and Jasper.

"Now we need to decide what to do with her," Edward grits out between his teeth.

Jasper stops pacing and his face drains of color. "I know she fucked up badly, but—" he turns to Alice as Carlisle interrupts.

" _Chuaigh sí in aghaidh an teaghlaigh. Cad atá ann chun labhairt faoi_?" he angrily adds his input. The ultimate sin, in his eyes, and the only punishment is death.

Alice sobs harder.

I narrow my eyes on him. "So I get to kill you?" I snap at him. After all, he did the same to me.

He blanches, and Edward puts his hand on my knee to calm me; or try to.

"Look." I take a calming breath. "What she did was stupid, but she did it for family. I think she needs to be guarded and watched from now on. If Jasper needs space, she can stay here, then. What really needs to be decided is what to do with James. Either we save him or kill him."

I look over to Edward, whose eyes are on me. "I agree with Bella. As much as I hate Alice right now, I don't know how different I would have acted in her shoes." He turns to face everyone else. Jasper finally takes a seat. "Do you know if James wants help?" Edward asks Alice.

She shudders as she calms her breathing. "I don't know. I want to believe he would, but after our last contact, I'm worried he's too far gone."

"Dad, Emmett, Jasper; let's finish this conversation in the office. The women don't need to hear the rest of this. And Alice doesn't get to make decisions anymore." Edward stands up and kisses me gently.

I want to follow, but I know I should respect some things.

Alice is crying, but I really just don't have the kind of personality to soothe her. Esme stands up and embraces her. "Now, child, you will get through this. You and Jasper will be okay. But know this: this _is_ your last chance."

Alice wraps her arms around Esme. "I am sorry, Esme. I love you and Jasper so much. I never wanted to hurt you guys."

Rose looks at me and then nods her head towards the kitchen. Needing to get out of this situation, I follow her.

Once the door closes behind us, she sighs. "I wanted to punch her so much. That was such bullshit. I would never hide anything from Emmett!"

I nod. "I'm pissed, too, but really we don't know what kind of mind fuckery she's been through. She really might have thought she didn't have a choice." Even as I say the words, they feel fake coming out of my mouth.

Rose raises her brow, clearly calling me on my shit.

"I really want to kill her, just fucking shoot her and be done with it. But we also might need her. Besides, the information she gave out isn't worth killing for. It's our other leak we need to plug." I know I'm talking more to myself at this point.

Edward comes back from his dad's office, saying he wants to go home before the meeting with the Russians tonight. He doesn't tell me what was discussed, _yet_.

~Eala~

I feel odd that a big meeting such as this is happening here at my pub. The Russians are coming here to meet with Edward and Carlisle and discuss what my father found. They thought here would be great because of the cameras, bouncers, and general atmosphere.

It's bad enough we're training the new waitresses and a manager tonight, but on top of that there's a new band that has had only one gig before this, but they have a lot of potential and following behind them.

Angela is working with the new manager, and I have the waitresses. Why, again? Oh, yeah, because I'm needed on the floor just in case I need to back up the Cullens.

It's getting to be about midnight when I see them. The Russians.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Garrett, and Quin are all in the VIP area, though Seth, Garrett, and Quin are on the perimeter with my bouncers. There are four of the Russians. I know who two of them are, Vladimir and Stefan. The other two must be guards.

I meet them at the door. " _Dobro pozhalovat', gospoda._ " Their eyes widen at first, then they take me in and smirks appear on their faces.

" _Spasibo._ " Vladimir holds his hand out, allowing me to go first. I'm sure they want to check my ass out. This is going to be an interesting meeting.

Edward is already clenching his fists as I arrive with the guests. I can only assume he sees them checking me out.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your eyes off my fiancée," he spits out angrily.

I hear the men laugh behind me. "I knew this gorgeous woman would be spoken for." Vladimir continues to laugh as he takes a seat across from the Cullens, Stefan sitting next to him. The other two join our guards on the outside of the VIP area.

Edward pulls me to him, making me fall into his lap. " _Caithfidh mé obair._ " I kiss his lips gently. Despite my raging interest in the Russians, I have to get back to work.

" _Is féidir leo é a láimhseáil, fan anseo._ " Edward keeps a firm hold on my hips.

I sigh. "At least let me tell them where I am. I'm supposed to be training them." I give him the stink eye.

He smirks, knowing I caved, and pats my ass as I walk away to let my trainees go home and let Angela know where I'll be.

Angela smiles, asking if she should send Chrissy home, also. "Yeah, might be a good idea." I smile and walk back over to Edward and take a seat next to him.

Most of the excitement from the band is gone, leaving the crowd in a relaxed mood. That makes it easier for me to keep my mind on the meeting and not on work. Edward puts his hand on my thigh, an obvious show of possession.

"So, Carlisle, you said you had something for us?" Stefan begins.

Carlisle pulls out the files. "Years ago, I tasked a job to someone to investigate Aro's capo, who is married to Irina, Viktor's daughter and your sister."

Stefan and Vladimir share a look, seeming more focused now. From what I know, Viktor is Stefan's father, the don of the Russian family. Irina had fallen off the map once they agreed upon marriage between the families.

They had no idea what happened with Irina other than assurances from her husband that she's fine and enjoying life. Not wanting to start war or make Irina unhappy, they let her be.

"We recently found paperwork showing that Irina had been to the hospital for broken bones. If you read Charlie's notes you will see that he helped her go underground. Of course, you could never know this because she wanted out all together and the Italians wouldn't want you to know for fear of retaliation and war."

Stefan grabs the papers and folder out of Carlisle's hand and starts to scramble through them. His posture tenses more and more as he reads further and sees the pictures.

No one speaks as he comes to grips with what he's seeing.

"They are going to die." Stefan's voice is hard as he looks up at Carlisle.

"Aro is mine." I look dead at him, to make him understand.

He nods.

The planning begins, and an alliance is formed. They agree to meet again in one week with Viktor present, and they'll meet at the Cullen estate.

Finally, everyone has mostly scattered, and the pub is closed.

"Edward, head home, I need to do a few more things here." I push him gently again as he wobbles a bit from the amount of alcohol he's consumed.

"Fine, but you better be quick." He kisses me sloppily and Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Quin leave with him, while Seth mans the perimeter.

Carlisle is still waiting at the bar, sipping his last drink.

"I have never seen my son so happy." He swirls his drink around in its glass.

I sigh. "I don't think I've been this content since my father died."

Carlisle chuckles darkly. "I will never be forgiven, will I?"

I stand in front of him. "I don't know. Right now, as my feelings stand? No."

I'm washing the bar down as he finishes his drink when I hear a gunshot. I quickly pull my gun and hurry towards Carlisle, who has his own out. He starts to dial his cell.

There must be close to ten men that storm in, all circling their boss as he steps in next.

"Hello, niece."

 **Translations**

 _Chuaigh sí in aghaidh an teaghlaigh, cad atá ann chun labhairt faoi_ ~ She went against the family, what's there to talk about?

 _Caithfidh mé obair~_ I have to work.

 _Is féidir leo é a láimhseáil, fan anseo~_ They can handle it, stay here.

 **Russian**

 _Dobro pozhalovat', gospoda_ ~ Welcome, gentleman.

 _Spasibo_ ~ Thank you.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **I know I know, please understand...I am feeling slightly evil lol. But what do you think about Alice's confession**

 **1\. Revenge of the Nerd Contest is ready for your votes and the winners will be announced March 31st. :)**

 **2\. Godfather Contest extended its date for submissions till this saturday March 31st. There is some submissions over there and they are amazing!**

 **3\. Secret and Lies Contest has their submissions open and ready for your stories. The submissions close April 26th.**

 **4\. TFN April Contest is Forbidden Fruit and that begins the 1st.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am sorry I** **didn't** **reply back to you guys. I have been horrible busy with RL. Adulting sucks lol.  
** **Huge props to Meteoronamoonlessnight for being awesome and making** **this** **readable** **for the public.  
Here is Edwards POV, I will see you at the bottom.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 18**

 **EPOV**

My head is foggy and I'm trying to figure out what the incessive banging is. Why is my phone going off incessantly? I roll over to nudge Bella, only to find her not in bed next to me. "What the fuck?"

I rub my face and look at the clock. My stomach turns when I read the numbers; six a.m. I stumble out of bed, grabbing my phone and seeing numerous missed calls from Emmett, Mama Es, and Jasper.

I whip open the bedroom door to hear Emmett yelling and banging on the new front door that was installed per request from Bella.

I quickly open it up to a panicked Emmett.

"We have to go to Eala!"

"What the fuck is going on?" I snap at him as I try to gather my shit that I flung around the apartment last night.

"Da is missing, and so is—" He stops, nervously wiping his hands on his pants, clearly not wanting to look at me.

I take slow, calculating steps toward him. "Emmett, _who else_?"

He finally meets my gaze. "Bella."

I'm out the door and into the car before Emmett catches up.

"Tell me what you know, _now_ ," I growl as he joins me.

"Ma called me around four asking me if I knew were Da was, and I said the pub with Bella."

I nod my head for him to keep going.

"Then I got a call from Benjamin saying Angela called him in a panic. She went to check the deposit because Bella asked her to, but when she got there she found several bodies in the bar. The place looked wrecked, so she tried calling Bella first, but she didn't answer, so she called Benjamin," Emmett quickly explains to me on the drive.

"Did the cameras catch what went down?" I try to keep my voice in check.

"Yes."

It isn't long before I'm storming into Eala, where our clean up crew is finishing up. Jasper is standing with Benjamin, and Angela is in the office crying as she watches the screens. My feet take me to her where I watch, too. I watch Bella and my dad chatting, then Bella takes her gun out and goes over to my dad as men come swarming in.

Aro is in the middle.

My hands curl into fists.

Bella doesn't even flinch as they come in and surround her and my da. He lowers his gun just a little bit; it appears as if they're talking. I don't know what words are exchanged, but all hell breaks loose and Bella begins shooting rapidly as they close in on her and Da.

There are so many, and my nerves are on edge as I watch Bella take them out one by one, and not just with a gun. But she stops cold when the gun is pointed at Da's head. My heart drops; sweat is forming on my palms as I watch them smack Bella and tie her up, followed by Da, and walk them out of the club.

A sob breaks from Angela, and I can feel the water form in my eyes, but I can't break down right now. I have to find my dad and my _leanbh_.

I hug Angela to my chest as she sobs. I call for Benjamin and he comes and takes over while I go back to the main room.

Everyone quiets down when they see me. I look around, picturing the fight my girl put up. Pride and anger swell equally inside me.

"Tell me what we know. Has Aro contacted us?" I'm still walking around the pub, looking at every little detail Bella put into this place.

She poured her very soul into Eala. And you can see it everywhere in the paint she used, the art she chose.

"He hasn't contacted us. From what we've heard on the streets, Aro wants to know if we've gone to the Russians yet and how much we know," Jasper answers me.

I stop and stare. "Do we have any leads to where they were taken?" I know by the look that Emmett and Jasper give me that the answer is no. "Where was Seth when all this went down?" I look around to everyone here, not seeing his face.

"He's with our doctors; he was shot while patrolling around Eala," Emmett answers me this time.

I looked around again, seeing who is here, and who is not. I see all my loyal soldiers. All those I've vetted myself. Then I see Eleazar standing in the doorway.

I stalk my way towards him. "Where is he?"

"Who?" His voice is hard with the accusation hanging in the air.

I wait just a heartbeat. "Marcus."

His eyebrows knit together. "I haven't seen or spoken to him since last night, when boss said he wouldn't need us for a bit."

I growl and start cursing in Gaelic.

~Eala~

It's been two weeks. Two weeks of hell. Absolute hell.

We've continued to run business as usual, and I held the meeting with Viktor, who agreed to hold off on starting war until Bella and Da are found. He does want in when they're found, though, and I assured him I was going to need him.

I rub my hand down my face as I look out the door to the main floor of Eala. I find myself here most often; I just want to be close to her.

I'm surprised at the new arrival in the pub. "Edward," Mama Esme greets me with a hug.

I bring her into the office and shut the door. "What brings you down here, Ma?" I ask, taking a seat at the desk as she sits across from me.

She looks at me with red eyes. "Is there any news on where they are?"

I sigh and shake my head, hearing her sob quietly. I get up and take her into my arms, allowing her to cry against my chest.

"I am going to find them Ma, I promise," I vow to her.

After I reassure her, I have Nolan escort her home.

I find myself pouring a drink and thinking of everything we know. We now know that Marcus has a been a mole for Aro for the last ten years, at least. I had Benjamin hack into Marcus's financials and found big withdrawals paid to another account that led to a school for mentally challenged teens and young adults. From there we found that Marcus had impregnated Jane, Aro's only daughter, at the age of sixteen. This is when we think Aro had Marcus spy on us; Aro would surely have killed him otherwise. Marcus's child was born with severe Down syndrome, hence the special school.

Because of this mess, I called in all the families to help me clean house from the shitstorm Marcus caused. When Da comes back, he'll have to give up being don and then basically never show his face. His stupidity in trusting Marcus has gotten the family into a lot of shit. Marcus had a GPS chip on Da's vehicle, so he knew where he was at all times. He had chips on almost all the vehicles but mine, because I'm known to do many bug sweeps. I'm assuming this, anyway.

I should have known something would go down; I shouldn't have been drinking, knowing that Aro was out there and wanted Bella.

I tighten my grip on the glass as my chest tightens.

The idea of my Bella being tied up and having only God knows what being done to her causes me to throw the glass across the office, and finally my body shakes with the sobs I've been holding in for so long.

I feel arms wrap around me, but they don't calm me. Another week goes by, and I stay in my raged induce state as I stress over Bella, and we continue to have no information on where they are. Jasper runs the clubs for me, and most of the men stay out of my way as I tear through the town looking for her.

I'm sitting at Eala once again, and everything freezes when I see Caius walk in. Aro's oldest son.

I don't think I have ever been so fast at pulling my gun and pointing it at someone's head.

He stays calm as Emmett, Jasper, Quinn, and Garrett surround him, all pointing their weapons at him.

"We don't have long. I'm here to tell you were they are."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

How are you guys feeling? Do you think Caius is actually going to help?

1\. Voting is open for Godfather Writing Contest there is some amazing stories over there.

2\. Forbidden Fruit contest is taking submissions till the 24th

3\. Secret and Lies Contest is still taking submissions till the 26th. And there are some good stories up and ready for you to read :)

I have a FB Group that i would love for you guys to join it Alyscia's Fics.

Also you can head over to TwifandomNews dot com and check out some amazing interviews with Authors of the fandom and soe great recs too.

Alright you guys see you next thursday.


	20. Chapter 19

**Buckle in you guys. This was a hard chapter** **for me to write.** **Thank you Meteoronamoonlessnight for being so amazing** **.** **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 19** **BPOV**

My toes rub against a cement floor as I hang from the ceiling. I don't know how long I've been dangling here, but I know it's been long enough for my toes to be raw.

Carlisle is hanging just a few feet in front of me.

Aro wants information. He wants to know how much the Russians know about his family's deceit.

They have cut me, electrocuted me, shaved my head, and burned me with a cattle prod. I hang here naked.

Carlisle has been through the same treatment. I keep my eyes on his face and I can see that he tries to do the same.

I will not break, and it's throwing Aro into a fit. I think that my strength in not caving is giving Carlisle the same strength.

There was a moment of doubt, though, when they began to undress me. I was positive the way Carlisle was yelling that he was going to start talking to get them to leave me alone.

They haven't touched me inappropriately or anything, just mostly humiliated me.

The night Aro took me, I fought like hell not to let them to take me, but when they got to Carlisle… for a fleeting moment I was going to let them kill him. I mean, why not, he was nothing to me. Edward's face flashed before me, though. Even with their issues, I don't think Edward would forgive me if I let Carlisle die when I could have saved him.

They give us just the minimum amount of water and food to keep us alive. I feel weak, so weak, but I know my opening is going to come soon. I've been watching Aro's son, Caius. He cringes and can't look at us when Aro and his goons are torturing us. I watch his face and I know he's going to help us. I just need him on his own, so I can convince him.

I pull myself up so my toes aren't on the cement, giving them a small break.

"Bella, will you tell Edward I love him and that I am sorry?" Carlisle's voice breaks.

I turn my eyes to him, lowering my body back to the ground. "What are you talking about?" I ask, confusion coloring my voice.

His eyes are empty as they peer at me. His face is sunken in from the lack of food. One of his eyes is bloodshot from the broken vessels. "I'm going to die here, Bella."

His words strike me hard, and my heart feels like it's breaking. I think the man is dumb and too trusting, and at one point I wanted him dead, but right now? He needs to live. He _will_ be coming home with me, so I can continue to give him shit. So he can see his grandchildren.

My children _will_ have a grandfather.

"You listen to me. You are _not_ dying here. I will drag you out of here if I have to." Our eyes stay connected until Aro comes in with his favorite lacky, Alec.

"You look horrible, my dear niece." Aro chuckles as his eyes sweep over me, up and down.

I can't help but laugh.

" _Pensi che sia divertente, cagna_?" Aro sneers in my face.

" _Lo voglio_ ," I spit back at him.

Pure evil sets in his eyes, but I don't look away. I will go out as my father did; not giving Aro a damn thing.

"I know Viktor is here; _why_?" He tries again to get me to answer a question.

I lift my chin. "I would rather die than give you anything."

His eyes are black. "Dying is easy. I think what I have planned for you next will loosen your lips, and if not yours, then… " He turns and looks at Carlisle.

I hear the chains I'm attached to rattle, then I'm lifted before I begin to fall. My body hits the ground hard, taking my breath with it.

Hands grab me hard and begin to drag me away along a hallway about seventeen feet away from where we were. I'm tossed back to the ground, and I look up to see who I'm with. My gut churns as I watch Alec stalk around me.

"I am going to leave you alone for a little while. Now you be a good girl and stay right here." Alec's voice is sickly sweet.

The door shuts and I quickly pull myself together and look at my surroundings. The room is maybe ten by ten with a metal bed. Panic builds inside me. I know what Alec has planned for me, and I can't allow it. I stand up and walk over to the door, looking out and seeing an empty hallway. I pace around the room, trying not to panic.

I _will_ fight him!

I hear the door and I turn to it, preparing myself. But I'm shocked at who's standing there.

"Caius?"

He keeps his eyes closed. "I don't know what to do to help you."

I walk right up to him and he opens his eyes, looking dead in mine. "You get Edward and you bring him to me."

He nods his head and leaves.

I know I can't wait for him to get to Edward. I begin to formulate my own plan in my head so that when Edward comes, there won't be much for him to do. I sit back on the ground behind the door so when Alec returns, he doesn't see me right away and I can ambush him.

Time seems to stand still as I wait for him to return.

I touch my head, finding less than an inch of hair, but I try not to let it get to me. I'm sure Edward will not want me after he sees me like this. But I will be okay. I will be okay no matter what.

I can feel tears swelling in my eyes. I shake my head, trying to clear it of negative thoughts. I need to keep my head clear for when he comes back, and I need to attack.

I breath in and out, in and out. _I can do this. I will be okay_.

The door creaks open. "Bella, Bella, Bella," Alec sings my name as he walks in. I see a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

I lunge at him, throwing my shoulder into his side and knocking him over. I climb on top of him and slam my fisted hands into his face over and over until my arms can no longer move. His face is bloody and unrecognizable when I finally stop. I grab his knife and gun and peek my head out the door. I wait, but no one seems to be out there. I retrace my steps and find Carlisle still hanging in the room we shared.

I walk up to him and start to unhook the chains that hold him off the floor. "Time to go."

His eyes widen. "Bella, you should just run."

I shake my head. "Not without you. I'm not done with you."

I give him the knife as I prop him up against the wall.

As some of the adrenaline begins to wear off, I remember that we're naked. I'm trying to decide if I should risk going back to Alec and stealing his clothes when I hear footsteps coming our way. I guess I'll steal their clothes instead. I take the knife back from Carlisle and hand him the gun so I can jump whoever is coming in. With the knife I can kill them quietly.

When the man steps in, it's no one of importance. I blitz him, stabbing the knife right to his throat and making sure I hit his larynx. He falls with a soft thud, and I begin to drag him behind the door with what little strength I still maintain so I can quickly strip him. I give Carlisle the pants while I take the boxers and shirt.

I run my hand over my nonexistent hair. "Alright, Carlisle, we're going to have to fight our way out of here." I give him the gun and extra clips from my latest victim.

"Can you walk?" I ask him as I look around the corner to see if there is anyone else coming. Our best bet is to keep everything quiet. I don't think we'll make it out if we bombard them like we did at the pub.

He nods his head. "Yeah."

I wave for him to follow me. I know it's risky to move like this since we don't know what hallway leads where, or how to even get out of this fucking place. We creep through slowly, making our way up, I think. We have taken out three more guards when I finally see a window and realize we are so fucked.

All I can see is water.

"Where the fuck are we?" Carlisle stands next to me.

"I think a boat, but we must be close to shore. They come and go too much for us to be far away from land." I pray to God that I'm right.

I don't know how long it's been since Caius left. It could have been hours, or just a few minutes; time seems to be a construct right now. What I do know is that we have to get out of here now, because one, I have killed five of their men, and two, we've already started our escape.

"We have to keep moving." I pull Carlisle a little bit.

We continue to follow the hallway up some stairs, but it doesn't make sense. If we're on a boat, we should have already made it to the deck.

Suddenly, I begin to hear gunshots and yelling. Thank God!

 **Translations:**

Italian

 _Pensi che sia divertente, cagna~_ You think its funny, bitch?

 _Lo voglio~_ I do.

 **XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **How are you guys feeling? I had a hard time with this chapter.**

 **1\. Forbidden Fruit is taking submissions till 4/24. So get on that you guys lol**

 **2\. Secret and Lies is still open till the 26th they have some amazing entries already you need to go over and check out.**

 **3\. Join my group Alyscia's Fics to keep up with me and join Twifadnomnews to keep up with the every month contests.**

 **Lots of love everyone!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I read all of the reviews and it means so much to me the love you guys give. I am sorry I** **didn't** **get to** **responding** **.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this next** **chapter** **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 20**

 **BPOV**

I find myself staring out the bedroom window, thinking about the last few days. Edward came to our rescue with an army. I really wouldn't expect anything less from him.

 _I manage to get to Aro first and hit him in the back of the head with my gun. I don't want him to die that easily, and the look on Edward's face tells me that was exactly what was going to happen. But I should have been more careful, more cautious when I heard the sound of gunfire. When Edward was busting in and all hell was breaking loose and guns were blazing, Carlisle and I ran towards the noise. That was my mistake. If I was doing what I had been raised to do I would have seen that we were in a warehouse by a river, not on a boat._

" _Leanbh_ ," Edward murmurs as he pulls me into his chest.

I pull away, still extremely sore from the wounds on my body. A couple of broken ribs, severe malnutrition, a broken nose and bruised eye sockets. That's not including all the knife wounds that had to be stitched up along my torso and legs, or the whip marks on my back that had already healed enough that they didn't see the point in stitching them up.

"He's going to live." He kisses my head, which feels wrong without my hair.

 _Seeing Edward across the room, he and his men swarming with Aro's guys, makes me lose focus. I just barrel in and Carlisle ends up taking a bullet for me._

 _I scream and start killing everyone in sight. I never would have thought Carlisle would put himself in harm's way for me._

"I know," I murmur back to Edward.

 _When the dust settles and Edward really looks at me, his face is ashen._

He still hasn't really looked at me. I wonder if it's out of disgust for me or himself. I'm sure he's blaming himself in some way. Even though it has nothing to do with him or his family, not directly anyway.

Esme, Rose, and Alice have all been trying to get me to wear a wig, but I refuse. I feel as if they're trying to hide what happened.

"Maybe you should get more rest, _gra._ " His voice is gentle and kind, but it just angers me more.

"I need to see him." I walk slowly away from the window and towards the secret door that leads to an underground tunnel and a secret bunker that just happens to have an incinerator.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Edward's voice is hard.

I turn to him; his jaw is set and his eyes are on the ground. His whole body is rigid.

"Well, good thing that your opinion doesn't mean squat right now," I spit angrily at him as I open the door and climb down the steps.

It isn't long before I'm in the same room as the man who tortured and killed my father and kidnapped and tortured me.

I feel Edward's presence behind me as I walk further into the room. There are many men here, including Viktor, Stefan, Jasper, Emmett, and now me and Edward.

Everyone quiets down as I walk closer to Aro. I can see they've already begun to work him over. He's dangling from the ceiling, and he's been stripped down to his boxers. Blood is dripping from his face and stomach. I spot a chair in the corner of the room. I walk over, not allowing myself to display the pain I'm still feeling.

I pull the chair directly in front of Aro and take a seat. Our eyes meet, and the room around me fades as many scenarios play out in my mind.

"I think you're overdressed compared to how you had me." My voice is devoid of emotion. His eyes turn to slits at my statement, and I turn to the men behind me. "Could someone please fix that?"

They turn to Edward, seeking permission.

"Fuck that," I snap, and pull a knife from my belt and slice his boxers off. As they fall to the ground, I don't look down, instead keeping my eyes on his face. I hate this man and everything he has taken from me. I walk away and take the cigarette Stefan is smoking. He doesn't say anything, but his wide eyes give away the shock from my actions. I walk back over to Aro with the cigarette in my hand.

Without warning I put the cigarette out in his right eye.

He screams and tries to pull his head away from me, but I grab the back of it and keep him in place. I hear whispering behind me, but I don't care what they're saying. I keep my focus on Aro as he writhes in pain.

I let him go and his head drops, positive he passed out from the pain.

I turn to everyone else. Viktor and Stefan are smirking, but Emmett and Jasper look wary of me. Edward's face is blank.

"Do not kill him." My voice is steady with warning as I walk past them and back up to the house.

I find myself in my room staring at nothing.

I feel him before I hear him enter the room.

"I'm worried about you, _leanbh_." His voice is soft and caring.

I feel the wetness in my eyes as he comes closer to me. "I want him to suffer." My voice cracks.

He tugs on me gently until I find myself face first into his chest.

" _Is breá liom tú_ , everything is going to be okay."

I begin to sob into his chest, letting everything go.

 **~Eala~**

Aro's death isn't special or delayed. I visit him for four days straight and just watch him. I tell him how my dad is the one that brought him down. I cut him and hit him with a bat, finally just putting a bullet between his eyes to be done with it.

It's been a month since I've been home, and Christmas is around the corner. I haven't even been shopping.

I find myself hiding out with Carlisle in his recovery room. We don't say much to each other, just watch TV. Occasionally he'll tell me a story about my dad, and about the McSuaine family.

Edward comes and goes; he's been working hard cleaning house, vetting Caius as an ally, and discussing new territory with the Russians since the Italians won't have anybody left once Edward is done with everything.

He spends lots of time with me. He cuddles in bed holding me so tight as if I'm going to disappear from his arms. We haven't had sex; it's not that I don't want him, I just don't feel attractive with my hair gone and scars everywhere. The farthest we've gone is grinding into each other, but I become frustrated when he handles me gently, bringing on my insecurities.

" _Cá bhfuil tú, Bella?"_ Carlisle's soft voice breaks my reverie.

" _Tá mé anseo._ " I turn to him.

He seems a lot lighter since Edward has taken everything over and has gotten the family in the best spot since the nineties.

Carlisle hums. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

I snort. "Esme, Rose, Angela, and Alice have been nagging but I haven't been into it."

"Do you not want to marry my son anymore?" I can tell by his voice that he's just curious, but it sparks something inside me.

I glare at him. "Of course I fucking do."

Carlisle just smiles. "Then plan the fucking wedding."

I growl, "Fuck you, old man."

He chuckles, and I want to slap him.

I turn away, playing with the necklace Edward gave me. I'm thankful that Aro didn't get rid of it when he stripped me of everything. They found it in his room along with my ring. I have never been more grateful than when Edward put the ring and the necklace back on me. I could feel some of myself come back to me.

Alice walks past the room carrying some laundry. She's been better since her confession, staying here at the house helping Esme as she and Jasper reconnect. They have been going on dates and even brought in a therapist; vetted first, of course.

I know she buried James and hasn't looked back. I like her this way, because she's actually funny. It's like something lifted off her shoulders and she can be herself.

Carlisle and I are sitting in silence when Edward comes walking in with bags. He looks carefree as he sets the bags down and walks over to me, giving me a passionate kiss.

"How are you today, _gra_?"

I'm in shock at his affection and general carefree attitude. My answer comes out as more of a question. "Okay?"

He chuckles. "Da, how are you doing today?" Edward addresses his dad but keeps his hands on my hips.

Carlisle raises his eyebrow at his son. "Just another day. It seems like you have had a successful day."

Edward chuckles again. "Everything is set in stone; the territories are divided and contracts in place. I can finally breathe as every last traitor has been taken care of. And tonight, we celebrate with the Russians for a successful business venture."

I tense as he mentions dinner. I'm not ready to be with so many people.

Edward must feel my reaction under his hands because he kisses my head. "Viktor is looking forward to speaking with my most trusted advisor and soon to be wife," he mummers against my skin.

I sigh. "I'll be there, but only because I don't want them to think I'm weak."

I can hear his chest rumble. "You are not weak, never have been. He can see that, fuck, everyone can see that, _leanbh._ "

Upon hearing about the dinner party, the women in the family decide that we need a girl's day out to go to the spa and buy fancy dresses. I'm dragged out by force by all of them, including Angela.

"Bella, this is good for you. You've been stuck in the room with your daddy in law since you came home," Angela lectures from her chair next to mine.

I roll my eyes. "He took a bullet for me, Ang, I want to make sure he's taken care of."

I feel her eyes on the side of my head, but I refuse to look at her.

"We need to book a venue for the wedding, dear, where are you thinking?" Esme speaks up from her chair, changing the subject.

I would rather run out of this goddamn place naked before talking about my wedding. I feel ugly and just not worthy. I can't even be intimate with my fiancé.

"Bella," Angela's gentle voice pulls me out of the dark hole I'm heading down.

I look over at her before addressing Esme. "Sorry, I was thinking of whether or not we can manage it. I would like it to be at your house; there's plenty of yard and space for everyone, and it will be easy for security to keep things in order."

Esme smiles but her eyes show the worry she's hiding. I can't blame her. Even though what I said about the location is accurate, the truth really is that I don't feel comfortable having it anywhere else because I don't want to have to look at a bunch of places.

All the girls begin to talk about color schemes and decorations and food. They try to bring me in, but I have no interest at all as my anxiety is beginning to peak the closer we get to dinner time.

We buy our dresses from Zafrina, who tries to question me about my wedding dress, but I skillfully ignore her questions and leave her shop to head back to the house to finish getting ready.

Edward is waiting for me in his childhood room, where we've been staying since I got back from Aro's warehouse. He looks amazing in his dark blue power suit and tie; he radiates pure power. He walks over to me and kisses me with passion that makes me grind up against him. He pulls away, leaning against my forehead.

" _Is breá liom tú, tá tú gach rud chun do."_

His declaration makes me sigh, smiling gently. " _Is breá liom tú freisin,_ " I assure him.

He pecks my lips, leaving me to get dressed.

 **~Eala~**

There is soft music playing and the caterers are walking around with drinks. There's so many people here, and many of them have come up to me and showed me respect and honor. Edward is so happy and proud to have me at his side, I think he's going to shit rainbows.

I hear the clearing of a throat in a microphone, so I turn my attention to where it's coming from. Edward is smiling as he looks at me. I am going to kill him.

"I want to thank everyone here for coming to celebrate a new era for all of us. I want to raise my glass to my wonderful fiancée for being who she is and never wavering."

Everyone turns to me and raises their glasses in salute to me. I try to keep my face neutral as I raise my glass back to them, but inside I'm touched and honored.

As the party winds down, Edward asks to take me for a drive.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

He chuckles. "Not far, _gra._ "

He isn't lying; five minutes later we pull up to a gated lot. He enters a code and we pull in, and I gasp at the sight before me.

"What is this?"

He grabs my hand. "Your Christmas present."

 **Translations**

 _Is breá liom tú~_ I love you

 _Cá bhfuil tú, Bella?~_ Where are you, Bella?

 _Tá mé anseo~ I am here_

 _tá tú gach rud chun dom~_ you are everything to me

 _Is breá liom tú freisin_ ~ I love you, too.

XOXOXOXOXXO

Next Chapter we are diving into Edwards head. How are you guys feeling?

A few more days to submit to Forbidden Fruit Contest and Secret and Lies Contest.

Next months contest is Non-Canon that is going to be awesome right.


	22. Chapter 21

**I am sorry that you guys didn't** **get your fic last wee. I have been dealing with RL crap and have not** **been writing like I want. But I am getting better so I should be back on track as long as everything continues to stay easy sailing lol.**

 **Anyway. Thank you Meteoronamonnlessnight for being amazing and making this readable.**

 **I read everyone's** **reviews, and they make my week I promise. I feel bad I couldn't** **get the chance** **to respond to everyone's.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 21**

 **EPOV**

She was spectacular looking when she came out of our room tonight, wearing this silvery pink dress covered in gems with silver heels and her hair done in such a sexy way. Her hair is long enough to touch her ears now, and when she glares it makes her fucking edible.

I watch her more than I let her know. I don't want to make her uncomfortable, and I know that's how she feels in her skin right now. When I kiss or touch a scar she tenses up and pulls away from me.

I smile when I think about the awe and respect people were showing her tonight. Talk has spread far and wide about how she survived two weeks of torture and then returned the favor to Aro.

She would be annoyed if she wasn't truly unaware of how many men wanted her and the women wanted to be her.

I sigh, looking down at her sleeping form. Her face is tense as she clutches her pillow, where I know she's hiding a knife. I was hoping showing her our future home would relax her more, especially when she excitedly went on and on about all the things she wants to do for security and remodels for the kitchen and our bedroom. It's been too long since I've seen something in her eyes other than despair, wariness, and just a haunted look from whatever happened to her.

I was a man on a mission when we raided the warehouse that Caius lead us to. I didn't stop to ask questions when I fired the first shot and I didn't stop firing until I saw her. Her appearance stopped me in my tracks. Her cheeks were sunken in, one eye swollen shut, and the other was bruised to hell. And she was wearing men's clothing.

I picked her up and carried her out as she shouted for someone to help my Da. I've never been more thankful to have our own doctors and equipment for my da and Bella.

I shake my head, reminding myself that they're here and alive. I feel Bella begin to shake next to me. I try to hold her close, hoping I make it less traumatizing for her. It's not been easy watching her try to fight her demons. I want to take them all away.

She begins to scream and cry out, and I try to sooth her through my touch and my voice, telling her it's all over and I'm here for her. She begins to clutch onto me, scratching at my chest; I feel so helpless.

It takes an hour to get her settled and back to a calm sleep. I hold back my tears of frustration as I climb out of bed and head down to the kitchen.

Just as when I was a kid sneaking down to the kitchen to get a snack, I find my Da there eating his own.

His eyes are wide as he takes me in. I can't help but smirk at the guilty look on his face.

"Do _not_ tell the women." His voice gives away his desperation.

I can't help but laugh, even if my heart is shattered for the woman I love upstairs.

"I'll see what I can do," I answer, snatching the cake out of his hands.

He gives his own chuckle as he cuts himself another slice of cake.

For a moment all I can hear is the forks against the plates.

"How are you doing, Da?" I look at him. He's gained all of his weight back and there is color in his cheeks, but I see a little bit of a haunted look in his eyes, even though it's not as prominent as _leanbh's._

"I'm better than I was." He looks down at his plate. "Has Bella talked to you about what happened?"

This time I look down at my plate. That is the one thing that we have not actually discussed. There have been hints as to what went down when they were gone, but she hasn't actually confirmed anything.

I clear my throat. "No."

"Edward." His voice immediately has me on alert, and I focus on his face.

His color has drained with a faraway look in his eyes. "I think it's something that you two need to talk about. I can't tell you what went through her mind as everything was going on, but I know I was ready to give up and die. I was ready to die, and Bella came back for me; she refused to let me die."

My heart stops, hearing my father admit this to me. My father was going to die, essentially, and my _gra_ kept him alive.

If my father was ready to die, what the fuck happened?

"That's all I'm going to tell you, son." He pats my back before putting his plate in the dishwasher and heading back to his bed, I assume.

I put my own plate in the washer and go back up to bed.

Bella is sprawled out, wearing clothes that she never used to wear. I see her hand on the hidden knife. I climb in carefully so as not to startle her. I don't need any more marks from her knife.

 **~Eala~**

Bella is up and smiling with Mama Es and the other women cooking in the kitchen.

I had a few gifts on the bed for her this Christmas morning; I wanted to shower her in gifts to make her feel special. I'm hoping tonight I will get to feel her around me again.

Jasper and Emmett are hanging in the den with me and Da, sipping on some eggnog.

"How are you and Alice doing?" I try to keep the disdain out of my voice as I say her name. I know her crimes have mostly been forgiven, but to me she will always be a traitor and I will never accept her.

Jasper swallows hard, knowing what a delicate issue Alice is. "We're doing good. She's decided she wants to go to school to get a degree in fashion. She wants to design clothes."

I nod, trying to be nice. "Who's paying for that?" Okay, so I'm not that nice.

Jasper can't look me in the eyes, which tells me everything I need to know.

"How did Bella enjoy her presents this morning?" Emmet jokes with me. He was with me when I went overboard at the local jewelry store.

I chuckle. "She was a little upset until she got to her new diamond-plated knife, then she was jumping up and down."

"Was not." Bella's voice makes me jump. She's wearing a red sweater with black leggings and flats. Her hair is spiked, making her sexy as fuck.

She walks up to me and kisses my lips gently, but her eyes are holding a teasing spark.

"I think there was a little squealing."

She snorts. "I was sent to get you guys, the food is ready."

I take her hand and begin to make our way to the dining room where the food has been set up for us.

"This looks amazing, ladies," I compliment.

Mama Es smiles. "Thank you, Edward."

Emmett fake coughs. "Suck up."

Rose smacks the back of his head. "You should do more ass kissing."

Bella chuckles as I help push in her chair and sit next to her.

We say our prayers and tuck in.

"Bella, how is Eala doing?" Mama Es asks her.

Bella stiffens a little at her question. She hasn't been able to work at Eala more than an hour at a time before she wants to come back here.

She takes a deep breath. "It seems to be doing well. Angela has been doing great picking up my slack and suit man is doing great with the books and picking out bands." I can hear the frustration and pain in her voice as she talks about other people running her pub.

Mama Es smiles gently. "I'm sure you'll be back there and running things again in no time."

Bella ignores her comment as she eats her food. I kiss her temple, knowing how hard this is for her.

Alice begins talking about the classes that she signed up for. I ignore her annoying traitor mouth. I keep my focus on Bella who seems to be thinking hard about something.

We finish eating and exchanging gifts and head back to our room.

Bella stares out the window with her arms protectively wrapped around herself.

I walk up to her gently and wrap my own arms around her. " _Caint liom, grá._ "

Her body stiffens, and I hear her teeth clench together. I don't let her go, though, preparing myself. I might not be getting inside her body tonight, but I'll take getting into her mind, instead.

"Talk about what, Edward?" She pushes away from me and begins pacing the room.

"Talk about how I can't go anywhere without having a mental break down? Or how about the nightmares that I can't seem to fucking get rid of?" She turns to me with fire blazing in her eyes.

"All of it, any of it. Let me in, _gra._ " I try to touch her and she pulls away.

Even with the fire, her eyes well up. "He hung me up in front of Carlisle. He first whipped me, then used me as a punching bag. When that wasn't good enough, he did the same thing to your dad. When he realized that wasn't working, he shaved my head." Her voice breaks. My body trembles as she lets everything out.

"As if that wasn't humiliating enough, he decided to strip us naked. _Naked!_ He and his sidekicks beat my body, but I never broke." I watch the tears stream down her face. I can't look away from her, even though I want to run.

"The day you came, I decided to try to make a run for it because Aro had me taken to another room where Alec was going to have his way with me."

I rush to the waste basket and heave my dinner into it. I hear her crying. Feeling like shit that I threw up at her words, I clean myself up and pull her into my arms.

"I killed him, and he still is holding me hostage. I can't plan our wedding, I can't work in the one place that used to give me solace," she cries into my chest.

I rock her back and forth. "Our wedding can wait, or we can go to city fucking hall for all I care. And Eala will be there waiting for you. You went through hell, _leanbh_ ," I try to console her.

I pick her up and take her to the bed. I set her down and begin to take her shoes off.

I watch her shimmy out of her pants and sweater. Her body is gorgeous. I don't see the flaws the bastard caused. I see her. Her eyes meet mine and I can see the hurt but also a spark of something else. I take my pants and shirt off and crawl into bed with her and wrap myself around her.

For the first time since she came home, she doesn't cry in her sleep.

 **Translations:**

 _caint liom, grá_ ~ Talk to me, love

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Ok so I am sure you guys can tell that we are winding down I am thinking maybe three or four more chapters including the epi.**

 **You can join my group for teasers and eep up to date with my shenanigans. Alyscia's Fics**

 **A few announcements. of course right lmao.**

 **1\. Non-Canon has begun taking entries whoop! So excited.**

 **2\. Voting for Seccret and Lies Contest ends May 18th so read and vote. There are some amazing ones!**

 **3\. TFMU is coming up soon "** TFMU Atlanta! June 29-July 1, 2018

To register, please send $179 through Pay Pal to addictedtofic (if given the choice, please use Friends & Family as opposed to Goods & Services) or through Facebook messenger. Contact me if you want to pay with Venmo.

Your registration fee pays for lunch on Friday June 29th, breakfast on Saturday June 30th, meeting space, a cash bar and bartender for the meet and drink, swag, name badges and other incidentals related to the event. There will be no refunds. The registration deadline is May 25th. After that, there will be a $50 late fee.

To make your Atlanta Marriott Marquis reservation: go/TwiFicMeetup or call 866-469-5475 and ask for the group rate for Twi Fic Meet Up. Rooms need to be booked by June 6th.

The loose agenda is as follows:

Thursday June 28th evening TBD. Watch the Facebook group for info on where people are gathered.

Friday June 29th 9:30-5:00 panels and lunch.

Friday 8:00-midnight meet and drink.

Saturday June 30th 9:00-12:00 panels and breakfast.

Saturday 8:00-midnight trivia and games. The meeting space for this is small but it's all they had to offer. Prepare to get nice and close to each other ?

Sunday July 1 Goodbye Brunch TBD.

**The only official event being offered a la carte is the Friday night meet and drink. $10 to attend, $30 if you want swag and a name badge. To register for that, send either $10 or $30 via Pay Pal to addictedtofic or through Facebook messenger."

This was copied from a FB Group.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi, So after much thought and** **consideration** **with the story. The next chapter is going to be the last one. I think its ready to be done.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! It means so much to me.**

 **XOXOOXOXOXOXXO**

 **Chapter 22**

 **BPOV**

I feel lighter after telling Edward what happened to me in that hell hole. I sigh as I snuggle closer into Edward's side. I feel safe, and for the first time, I feel okay. I feel the glimmer of hope.

Edward's breathing has changed, signaling that he's waking up. "Mmm, I like waking up to you snuggling like this." He turns over, engulfing me in his arms and breathing in my hair. " _Dea-mhaidin, grá._ "

I giggle; _wow, I'm giggling_. "Morning, _dathúil._ " I can feel how hard he is against my stomach, and without even thinking about it, I grind against him.

He hisses in my hair. " _Gra_ , you are treading a dangerous line."

Feeling good and normal for the moment, I take advantage and grind into him more. His hands go to my hips, gripping them tightly. I can't help but moan loudly.

"Shit." He flips me onto my back and hovers over me, his eyes sweeping up and down my body. They land on mine as he studies me.

Before any insecurities creep in, I lean up and kiss him, slowly slipping my tongue along the seam between lips, wanting entry that he gives me instantly. I fall back onto the mattress with his full weight on me. Our kissing is greedy, our hands everywhere as they get reacquainted with each other's bodies.

"Fuck, _leanbh_ , I want you so bad." He grinds into me hard, making me arch and hiss.

I try hard not to overthink anything. "Please, _dathúil._ "

He studies my eyes; he must see my resolve, because he begins to undress me and himself. Once we're naked he kisses me slowly as he inches himself inside my body. It feels like my first time all over again, and I tense up as he enters me.

" _Leanbh_ , do you need me to stop?"

My eyes open and take in his expression, showing nothing but concern and love.

"No, please don't," I beg, bringing him down to kiss me.

He moans into my mouth as he enters me fully. I relax, wrapping my legs around his waist to push him into me, signaling that he needs to move. He starts off slow and sweet, nuzzling my neck and brushing his lips against my collar bone. My sweat mixes with his as he starts to pick up his pace.

There is no sound but our moans echoing in our room. His rhythm becomes sporadic, signaling how close he is to his release. I reach between us and start rubbing my clit so I can come with him. My body begins to tense, and as he comes, I orgasm with a loud moan.

He rolls off but pulls me to his chest, breathing heavily. "Fuck, I almost forgot how fucking good you feel."

I can't help but snort. "You are so fucking stupid."

I feel some doubt and insecurities wanting to creep in and ruin this moment. My chest tightens and tears well up. Edward must feel the change, because he kisses my forehead.

" _Tá tú an solas i mo shaol dorcha._ "

" _Agus tá tú mianach._ " I curl into him, crying into his chest.

He rocks me back and forth as he always has; with so much love.

"I'm sorry," I sob, feeling so fucking weak.

I hear a growl from deep in his chest. "Don't ever be sorry, _gra_. You are the strongest fucking person I know. Don't ever be sorry for being human."

I calm down a few minutes later, feeling stupid for my breakdown after having sex with my fiancé. I know I should probably see someone professionally; we have someone in the family that is safe for me to speak with, but everything inside me screams out against it.

I just want to be who I was before _him_.

 **~Eala~**

Weeks after Christmas, I find myself in a therapist's office because I had a melt down at the bridal shop and nearly killed Alice. I don't know what happened; we were all doing well picking out bridesmaids dresses for Angela and Rose when Alice got on her phone and something in me snapped.

Without thinking I whipped out my gun and shot her in the hand. My next target was her head, but Edward pinned me to the floor and wrestled my gun from my hand before I could take the shot.

It was decided that I needed more help than he could give me, which is what landed me in front of the family psychiatrist, Dr. Black.

"What is going through your mind right now?" his deep voice snaps me out of my head.

I look at him; he's Native American with long, dark hair flowing around his shoulders and age lines around his mouth and brown eyes.

I take a breath, trying to calm my voice. "I was thinking how annoyed I am to be here."

He chuckles. "Noted. Why don't you want to be here, though?"

I close my eyes. "I hate feeling weak."

"Why do you think you're weak for coming here?"

My eyes open and I see him peering at me with curiosity. I look away, feeling shame spreading throughout my veins. "I've been on my own since I was sixteen. I have survived my dad dying and having to live on my own. Getting my pub going. I don't know why this is affecting me so much." I growl at the end because I can feel the tears begin to swell in my eyes.

I hear him hum. "Let's start with your dad."

An hour later, I walk out to find Seth and the merry band of guards. I know Edward would be here himself, but he's been working a lot with all of the families and new alliances, making sure to keep everything running smoothly. The guards surround me as they walk me to the big armored SUV, taking me to Eala, where I start making schedules and signing paychecks.

I lean back in my chair, remembering when this place was my home, how nothing could stop me from being here. Instead, here I am trying to keep my lunch down, trying to keep my hand from shaking when I sign the checks.

I close my eyes, listening to the music pumping from the main floor, the patrons laughing and talking, glasses clinking.

My body begins to relax, my mind clearing.

"Bella, babe," Angela's voice breaks my concentration.

I clear my throat. "Yeah." I go back to signing the checks, trying to pretend I wasn't on the verge of a panic attack.

"Can you walk around the floor with me?"

I look up from my desk and stare at her and she stares back. I know what she's trying to do. I don't think I'm ready, but I can't back down.

"Sure."

Standing up, I follow her out to the crowded bar. My eyes are flicking to everything, making sure no one can sneak up on me.

"The new staff is working out pretty well. Ben thinks we can afford to add another manager and maybe another waiter." Angela is trying to talk to me, but I can't focus on her as my eyes spot a table that needs bused.

I find myself gathering the empties and taking them to the back and grabbing a rag and wiping the table down. I don't know how I wind up working the floor, getting drinks and cleaning tables. I even talk to some customers. I find myself not thinking about anything but the pub. I find myself interacting with Angela and the workers as if nothing ever happened.

It isn't until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up that I quickly turn around and see Edward watching me with a small smile.

I can't help but smile back. My legs take me straight to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Have a good day, _gra_?" He smirks, putting his hands on my hips.

I look over to Angela; she always seems to know what I need. "I had a great day."

 **Translations:**

 _Dea-mhaidin, grá~_ Good morning, love

 _Tá tú an solas i mo shaol dorcha_ ~ You are the light in my dark life

 _Agus tá tú mianach_ ~ And you are mine

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well like I said one more chapter!

TFN NonCanon Contest is accepting submissions till the 24th!

Secret and lies poll is open till 14th

Over in the TwifandomNews FB we have a list of all the contest that well be put on for the rest of the year.

See you next week


	24. Chapter 23

**I want to thank every single** **one of you for making this ride so wonderfully awesome. I had been having a hectic rl life which is why it took so long for this chapter. The final chapter of Eala. I just feel that it was time. And I think they way it ends is a good place.**

 **I have to worship the group Meteoronamoonlessnight for being there and helping me make this story even better. Without you it wouldn't** **even be half as good.**

 **I want to thank heartfortwilightproductions for the amazing banner.**

 **All all of you readers have been amazing and thank you for every review and follow that made my week.**

 **Here we go! Enjoy!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 23**

 **BPOV**

 _I watched as Alice pushed and the midwife coached her. I was disgusted with her as she gave birth to a child that wasn't Jasper's. She screamed in pain, yelling for it to stop. I couldn't help but smile, thinking how much she deserved this pain for all the betrayals she put us through._

 _Edward and I arrived home from our honeymoon happy and in bliss. I was supposed to be working at Eala while still being informed of all the ins and outs of the Cullen businesses. But, no._

 _Instead, we came home to find Jasper in a panic. Alice was missing. It was thought to be a kidnapping because the house was tossed and blood was everywhere; the assumption was that it was hers. I began to automatically follow the steps my dad taught me in order to find answers._

 _The first thing I did was try to figure out how the hell someone got to her. The answer, of course, was that no one did. I kept that information to myself as I continued to follow my gut instincts. I looked up her foster care information and found that she was born Mary Alice Brandon; it was changed by her foster family to Alice Mary Masen when she was separated from her brother because he was found to be hurting her. I also learned that her foster home was based in a small town called Sequim._

 _I found her there in a home rented out to Mary Brandon. She was bawling her eyes out because she was with child and it wasn't Jasper's. I told her that I would keep her hidden until the child was born. She thanked me, thinking that I was on her side._

 _I watched as the baby came into the world. The midwives cut the cord and one took the baby away to be cleaned as the other finished up with Alice._

 _I stared at her for a long while as she caught her breath and her eyes drooped._

 _"_ _Who is the father?" My voice was cold as I stared into her eyes._

 _She sobbed. "I don't know, it was a stupid drunk night and I was visiting James."_

 _I didn't blink as I shot her between the eyes._

 _I paid off the midwives, telling them if I found out they talked, no one would find their bodies. They took the money and ran, leaving me with this tiny sleeping human. I didn't know what I was thinking or what I was planning, all I knew was that I picked her up and she was mine. It just clicked inside me._

 _I took what formula was there to feed this little human and used the car seat that Alice bought, taking her out to my car before rigging the house to blow up._

 _After that I drove home to Edward._

 _I'd forgotten that I'd been gone a week with very little word to Edward about my whereabouts. When I arrived home, Edward was in a fit._

 _"_ Cá háit an fuck agat bhí tú _?" he growled at me, barely letting me into our new home._

 _I glared at him as I brought the car seat in and set her down. "I was fucking dealing with this shit."_

 _His facial expression upon seeing what I brought home made me wish I had a camera ready. His eyes flickered to mine in question._

 _"_ _She's ours." I took her out of the car seat, cradling her into my chest and beginning to sway._

 _He walked over, putting his hand on my lower back and taking in the little beauty. "How?" His voice was soft._

 _I sighed and told him everything. He didn't flinch or question me._

 _Instead, he kissed my head. "We have to make papers for her and everything,_ gra _."_

 _I nodded. "I know."_

 _It wasn't long before she was Emily Lilith Cullen, and she was ours. Edward was as attached to her as he would be if we had conceived her ourselves. When we introduced her to the family no one questioned how she came to us. I don't think anyone had the balls._

 _As Esme and Rose fawned over her, Edward pulled Jasper aside and told him that Alice was gone and to drop it. He wasn't happy, charging toward me demanding to know what I found._

 _"_ _She's dead," I answered simply with my hand on my gun._

 _Jasper staggered back, shaking his head and leaving._

That was five years ago. Today in Eala we are celebrating my little girl's fifth birthday.

"Mommy." Emily breaks me out of my daydreaming. She has dark hair with sparkling blue eyes. Her skin is darker than mine or Edward's, almost like a year-round tan.

"Yes, sweetie." I smile, pulling her to me.

"Daddy says you need to eat or the twins are going to starve."

I narrow my eyes over at my husband who hasn't let me do anything since finding out I was pregnant.

He smirks, unashamed at using his daughter as leverage.

I walk over holding her hand and peck Edward's cheek. "You're lucky I love you, _dathúil._ "

He chuckles as he sips his drink and continues to chat with Stefan and Viktor and Caius. They never meet my eyes as I nibble from Edward's plate. They respect me and will only talk to me when I speak to them first or Edward says they may talk to me. I garnered most of my respect by the fact that I carry out most of the hits for the families. I enjoy it immensely. Not that I've been able to do anything of that nature since finding out that I'm pregnant.

I hear the kids laughing and I turn and see Carlisle tickling Emily as her cousins try to rescue her.

Rose and Emmett announced they were pregnant the weekend after our wedding. They had Masen, then a year later Jamie and Kristen who are the spitting image of their mother. And their last one at six months old is Preston.

Jasper is nearby, holding the hand of his fiancée, Maria. It took him four years and several bullshit drunken mistakes before he found her. I love her no nonsense attitude. She fits well in the family and doesn't spend a lot of money.

Preston is in a walker giggling away as Papa Carlisle is being attacked by the little ones.

I can't help but smile how he has embraced being a Papa. There is always this twinge of longing, wishing that my own dad was here to be a grandad.

Not that Carlisle hasn't filled a special place as a father figure. Since that moment years ago when we almost died together, he's been there from listening to walking me down the aisle. He's a better _comhairleoir_ than he ever was a leader. What you can't do, teach.

Angela is carrying around her 2 year old boy, Jax, while sporting her seven-month belly. She's having a little girl, but she isn't telling me what she's naming her.

She walks over, smiling. She and suit man eloped not long after my wedding. She said after working on mine she wasn't dealing with a big shindig for herself.

"Bella, you look very pregnant." She smirks.

"Bitch," I laugh. "How are you?"

She smiles, setting her squirming son down, who runs away to the other kids. "I am ready to not be fucking pregnant."

I chuckle, patting her belly. "You're almost there."

Sighing, she agrees, "Yeah, that's true. So how do you like the new girl?"

Our eyes meet, and I know that for the past year Angela has been trying to find someone to fill her shoes. She's ready to be a stay at home mom.

I look over to Victoria, who is five-five with flaming red hair and an attitude to match it. I put her in all kinds of predicaments to see her reactions. I finally felt she was perfect when she punched a biker for harassing her.

"I think she's going to take your job." I smile, looking back at Angela.

She has tears in her eyes as she pulls me in for a hug. "Good thing we're sisters and we'll still see each other."

Damn pregnancy hormones, I feel my own tears leak out as I hug her. It feels like we're saying goodbye.

We pull apart. "God, we're acting as if we aren't ever going to see each other." Angela wipes her tears away as I wipe my own.

I laugh, agreeing with her.

"Present time!" I hear Esme shout from the center of the room, breaking me and Angela out of our crying session.

Edward keeps his arm around me as I click the camera away at my baby girl opening gifts that are way too flashy and pricy for a five-year-old.

Everything that I have been through, trained for, and worked for was absolutely worth it for what I have now.

 **The End**

 **Translations:**

 _Cá háit an fuck agat bhí tú_?~ Where the fuck have you been?

 _comhairleoir~_ counselor

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **So How is everyone feeling with the ending. I think it was ok. Maybe. It was supper hard to finish to make it finale lol.**

 **So a couple things. I am writing more stories so hit the follow button and come over to my FB group to keep up with teasers and what not.**

 **It will be a few weeks to a month before I begin posting so that I can build up some chapters and everything else. You know lol.**

 **Non Canon Contest has two more days for submissions then on the 25th we open the voting polls.**

 **The next contest starting in June, June 1rst I am so fucking excited I can't** **stand it. Tied Up in You! BDSM THEMED CONTEST!**


End file.
